


At Last (Jikook) Mon Nov 30 - Sun Dec 13

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [10]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinky sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, choi san/jang wooyoung, kim taehyung/oh sehun, lee taemin/kim jongin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Kudos: 84





	1. Our Current Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Coupla things:
> 
> I disabled comments because I discovered that I really am an attention whore, and if I'm not getting comments, it makes me unhappy. So, in order to circumvent that and keep wanting to write my story, I did that. I do appreciate the peeps who commented previously, thanks for that 🥰🥰
> 
> Also, I started writing ff under another user name - I didn't want to add a pseud because the other stories will be hetero - boy/girl - and I didn't want them to get myself mixed up and post the wrong things in the wrong place 😁 My other name is Myriamele_Stratton, if you want to go search her up - comments are disabled over there too. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading my little story, I'm still very much in love with my characters, and they are still very much in love, as well... although as I've mentioned, we are closing in on some major angst - once this part of the work is finished, it will start (the first date of it will be December 17th, storywise)
> 
> And last, but not least, this whole entire work, from beginning to end, is fiction. It comes from my own tiny little brain, I am not copying anyone else's work, and I ask that no-one copy mine, either. I will say, however, that it's virtually impossible to come up with an idea that no-one else ever has, so there may be similarities between what I'm writing and what someone else has written, but I have not plucked whole passages or phrases directly from someone else's writing and dropped them into mine.

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

(aka Jeon Jimin) (aka Park Jungkook)

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung

Lee Taemin Kim Jongin

Jung Hoseok Kim Jongdae

Kim Hongjoong Park Seonghwa Jung Yunho

Choi San Jang Wooyoung Kang Yeosang

Choi Jongho Song Mingi

Kim Minseok Wong Yukhei

(aka Minseok's brother in law)

Byun Baekhyun Cha Eunwoo

(aka Director and Mrs. Chen's sons)

Kim Seokjin Kim Namjoon Min Yoongi


	2. We're All Crazy Here

As always, plans rarely go precisely the way anyone expects, although as had been the boys' luck so far, when anything went awry, it was usually a good thing. Consequently, on Monday after their last classes, while Jungkook and Jimin were getting ready to leave the locker room, Jimin received a text. 

"Oh, Tae is texting... hm... well, that's interesting..." Jimin read the texts that kept coming, while Jungkook checked to make sure everything he needed was in his backpack, then came to sit on the bench beside the beautiful redhead. 

"What's he saying?" The ravenette asked curiously, and Jimin sat down, scooted close, then held his phone so that Jungkook could see the conversation too. 

Apparently, they were in a group chat with all of their friends – the dormmates, Sehun, Taehyung, Hobi, Taemin, Jongin, Jongdae, and even Baekhyun, Eunwoo, and Yukhei there. Suddenly, Jungkook's notification pinged, and when he looked at his phone, he laughed to see he had been added. "I would have been fine just reading your phone, aish!" 

Jimin giggled and said hi; then, everyone started texting at once until Sehun pulled his 'I'm older than you guys' card... except he wasn't older than all of them, and the boys who were older started complaining; then everyone started texting all at once again. 

"Oh my god, these guys are crazy!" Jimin laughed, then typed. 

KOOKIE'S ANGEL BABY 🍪👼👶: YAH! WHY ARE ME AND JUNGKOOK IN THIS CHAT?? 

SNOW WHITE SOULMATE 👸: OH! Okay, everyone, shut it!

I'm going to tell Minnie why we added him and Kook... 

WALKING ON SUNSHINE 😄🌞: Hey, how come you get to tell them? We all came up with the idea!! 

YUKHEI: Um... are you guys always this... 

DOPEY YUNHO 🤪: You mean stupid, Yukhei? Yes, most of them are... 

BASHFUL MINGI 🤭: Hey! You're the one who picked that horrible movie!!! 

DOPEY YUNHO 🤪: Oh my god, are you ever going to forget that??!!! 

BASHFUL MINGI 🤭: NO! 

DOC HONGJOONG 👨😷: NO! 

SLEEPY YEOSANG 😴: NO! 

GRUMPY SAN 😠: NO! 

SNEEZY WOOYOUNG 🤧: NO! 

DIA DE MUERTOS JONGHO 💀: NO!!! 

HAPPY SEONGHWA 😃: NOOOO!!!! 

DOPEY YUNHO 🤪: Well, shit...

BAEKHYUN: What movie?

BASHFUL MINGI 🤭: PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!!!!!

DOPEY YUNHO 🤪: IT WASN'T THAT BAD!!!

It's called "The Room", Hyung.

BAEKHYUN: Oh god, you're kidding, right???!!! That movie was so bad...

BASHFUL MINGI 🤭: I TOLD YOU!!!!

DOPEY YUNHO 🤪: Pfft, whatever...

KOOKIE'S ANGEL BABY 🍪👼👶: Okay, you guys, enough already, Jungkook,

and I want to go home; why did you add us to the chat??? 🤣🤣🤣🤣

And I can't believe you're using your costume names from

the Halloween party; that's hilarious!

SNOW WHITE SOULMATE 👸: We all want to go shopping to get the Kim's

birthday and Christmas gifts and figured you guys

should go with us since they're Jungkook's relatives...

HAH, I TOLD THEM!!!

OWWWW!!! OUCH!!!!! OOWWWWWW!!!! 😳🥺

PRINCE CHARMING SEHUN 🤴: I told you what would happen

if you acted like a brat... 🪑🍑✋

SNOW WHITE SOULMATE 👸: Nyah! OUCH!! Do it again!!! 

PRINCE CHARMING SEHUN 🤴: With pleasure...

come here, you bad boy...

SLEEPY YEOSANG 😴: Rabbits!!!!! 

JONGIN, BASKETBALL GOD 🏀: Taemin and I are leaving the chat,

we have reservations for dinner at nine,

and we want to shower and relax a bit before we go.

Jungkook, once you guys decide when we're going to go,

text me, okay? 

JIMINIE'S BUNNY BEASTIE 🐰👹: Okay, Hyung, enjoy your dinner... where are you guys going? Oh wait, I bet I know... 

EVERYONE SIMULTANEOUSLY: TAVOLO 24!!

BAEKHYUN: I heard it's excellent, but I haven't had a chance to go yet. 

KOOKIE'S ANGEL BABY 🍪👼👶: Oh my god, it's fantastic,

and they make crepes any way you want them!!!

EUNWOO: Crepes?? I LOVE CREPES!!!! 

JONGIN'S CUTIE PIE 👨❤️👨🍒🥧: Why don't you guys join us?

Actually, whoever wants to come, meet us there! 

KOOKIE'S ANGEL BABY 🍪👼👶: Hey!! How about if we all meet there

and then we can decide when we want to shop!

Or, we could even do it after dinner,

since we'll be at Dongdaemun Square anyway! 

WALKING ON SUNSHINE 😄🌞: I'm in! I'll call Momo!

I vote for shopping after dinner, since we'll be there already! 

JONGDAE: Me too, I'll text Lisa and make sure she's available; she wasn't sure if

she had to work tonight or not. 

DOC HONGJOONG 👨😷: Oh, I should probably bring Tzuyu, or she'll kill me. 

SLEEPY YEOSANG 😴: Yeh, I'm going to bring Jisoo, or you'll all be greeting me in the hospital! 

KOOKIE'S ANGEL BABY 🍪👼👶: Okay, it's decided then,

we'll meet at the restaurant at nine

and shop after we eat!!! See you guys soon!

MINNIE'S SOULMATE, SNOW WHITE 👸: Jiminie, bring me a pillow to sit on... ow... 

KOOKIE'S ANGEL BABY 🍪👼👶: 🤔... 😳... 😏

SLEEPY YEOSANG 😴: YAH, YOU GUYS ARE AS BAD AS JIMIN HYUNG

AND JUNGKOOK HYUNG!!!! 🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇

PRINCE CHARMING SEHUN 🤴: 😛😘🤤💞💞💞 

SNOW WHITE SOULMATE 👸: 😊🥰🥴🤭

Jimin and Jungkook put their phones away and grabbed their backpacks, then left the building to go to the car, the two of them holding hands and giggling while they chatted about the text conversation. 

"I swear our friends are lunatics... I guess we'll be shopping for Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung tonight!" Jimin said as he snickered. 

"Yeh, well, they're our friends, so what does that say about us?" Jungkook asked. "This is good, then we don't have to go on Thursday, and we get to go with our friends!"

"What do you mean, we're the sane ones of the bunch!" Jimin replied. 

"Uh oh, if that's the case, we're all in trouble..." Jungkook retorted, then laughed as he skipped away from Jimin trying to swat him. 

"Yah! We're not that bad... um... okay, never mind," Jimin said, giggling. 

"I thought so," Jungkook said smugly as he moved close to the redhead again and took his hand. 

"You know, it's so cool that everyone accepted Baekhyun Hyung, Eunwoo and Yukhei so easily." Jimin commented as he and Jungkook arrived at the SUV and opened the back doors to put their backpacks inside. 

Jungkook smiled at the beautiful redhead and nodded his head, while closing the back door and opening the front to get into the driver's seat, commenting when Jimin sat on the passenger side. "We keep absorbing people, then going to dinner in a huge group... pretty soon they'll make a movie about the blob of boys who ate Seoul..." He cast a sidelong look toward Jimin, who had turned his head toward him. 

"Oh my god, you are so weird..." Jimin said, shaking his head and laughing. 

"See! I fit right in with our crowd!!!" Jungkook said, a grin curving his lips when the gorgeous elder reached over and pinched his nipple. "Hey! Careful there, Jeon Jiminie, or you'll find yourself over my knee... hm, I wonder what would happen if you really did bring a pillow with you to the restaurant..." 

"Pffft, you don't scare me, Park Jungkookie, you're just a big marshmallow..." They were pulling into the garage when Jimin said that. Before Jungkook had come to a complete stop, the beautiful redhead clicked open his seatbelt, jumped out of the car, left the passenger door open, then ran to the entrance to the kitchen and disappeared into the house. 

"Jeon Jimin, if you lock that fucking door, you will need to bring a pillow with you, or you'll have to stand next to the table with your ass on fire, while everyone else sits and eats..." Jungkook growled softly to himself as his beast came out to play. He got out of the car and grabbed his backpack and Jimin's, shut all the doors, before stalking to the kitchen door and trying the handle, which was... unlocked. "You are so lucky, you little brat," Jungkook said as he walked in, then stopped dead in his tracks as his dark chocolate gaze fell upon the gorgeous angel, while his stalled body kept the door from closing. 

Jimin was standing next to the tall counter where they ate their meals, naked as the day he was born, his clothes in a little pile at his feet, while a sweet blush colored his cheeks, and a shy smile curved his delectable lips as he played with his fingers. "Um... sorry...?" 

"Fuck..." Jungkook groaned, then cleared his throat as he dropped the backpacks and moved further into the room, vaguely noticing when the door clicked shut. As he began to stalk toward his unclothed lover, the ravenette removed his own clothes as quickly as he could, until he was also bare when he reached his hands out to grasp Jimin's hips and pull him close. "Bad boy," he whispered, his hands sliding down to grab and fondle the beauty's perfect ass while he nuzzled his mouth warmly into the sweet spot of the redhead's neck. 

Jimin moaned and slid his arms around Jungkook's waist, hugging himself tightly against the younger boy, a shiver running up his spine as their stiffening shafts rubbed together. "Jungkookie... please..." he gasped. 

"Mmm... please what, Jiminie?" Jungkook asked as he licked his tongue into the hollow of Jimin's throat. 

"Take me upstairs and... and spank me... D-Daddy..." Jimin whimpered, then buried his head against Jungkook's shoulder while the younger boy groaned deeply, squeezing the perfect peach cupped in his palms a little harder than necessary. "P-p-please..." the beautiful elder whined. 

"Anything and everything for you, my beauty, I'm so proud of you for being able to ask..." Jungkook whispered, then chuckled as Jimin jumped up to cling like a koala, which caused the ravenette to automatically support his weight with his hands behind his thighs so that the redhead could wrap his legs around the younger's waist. "What kind of spanking do you want, baby?" 

"What kind of spanking do you think I deserve, Daddy?" Jimin asked, instead of answering, and Jungkook smacked his bottom while he carried him up the stairs, bringing another moan from the sweet boy's throat. 

"I think you'll be a very sore boy, indeed, while we're eating dinner and shopping with our friends... I think you'll bring your heart-shaped pillow with you and sit on it, so everyone knows that you were naughty... and maybe I'll even plug your bottom to keep my cum from leaking out of your tight little hole..." Jungkook snarled the words softly against Jimin's ear, his breath hot and humid, and causing gooseflesh to ripple up and down the beautiful angel's back. 

"F-f-fuck... D-Daddy... oh god... y-y-yes... please... jebal... jebal juseyo..." Jimin groaned loudly and clung tightly to Jungkook. 

The younger boy could feel the throbbing of the elder's dick against his belly, smearing sticky precum on his skin, and he walked over to sit on the spanking chair, while Jimin uncurled his legs from around Jungkook's waist. 

The redhead began to stand up from the dark raven's lap, but Jungkook held him in place and slid one of his hands further down Jimin's ass, then pushed his index finger into his hole, the elder grunting at the sudden entry with no prep or lube. 

"Fuck yourself on my finger, you bad devil boy... and beg me for what you want... tell me... I want to hear the words fall from your pretty lips..." Jungkook began to roll his hips as he held Jimin on his lap, rubbing his stiff shaft alongside the redhead's, bringing sexy, dirty sounding noises from the beauty's mouth. 

"Ju-Ju-Jung-kook-ie... p-p-please..." Jimin gasped as he pressed his toes to the floor on either side of the chair and began to lift and lower himself on Jungkook's finger. "P-p-please... I w-w-want... I w-want y-you... to s-s-spank m-m-me h-h-hard... t-t-then... t-then f... f-f-fuck m-m-m-me... a-a-and... a-a-and... a-a-and..." The beautiful redhead shuddered and whimpered, then tucked his nose into the curve of the ravenette's neck, wrapped his arms around Jungkook's shoulders, and whispered, "I... I c-c-can't..." 

"Ah, Jiminie... I'll give you anything and everything... you did so well, you're getting more comfortable every time, I am so proud of you... How about a hard, sexy spanking in the shower, then we can cuddle in bed for a while before we get ready to go to dinner?" Jungkook snuggled the elder boy warmly on his lap, letting Jimin relax and start to calm down. "You do realize that you are the cutest little devil boy in the whole world, right? Actually, no, in the whole Universe! There is no other naughty little devil boy who is as adorable as you..." 

Jimin giggled and nipped gently at Jungkook's shoulder, then grumped, "Yah! I am not adorable; I am a bad little devil boy; there is not a single cute thing about me! Hmph! I swear, as soon as I find my membership card for the bad devil boy club, I'll show it to you, and you'll see!" 

Jungkook snickered and squeezed Jimin's ass firmly, then whispered against the beautiful scarlet-haired boy's ear, "Hm... maybe you can't find it because you've been kicked out of the club..."


	3. You Have A Boopable Nose

"Nuuuuuuuu!!! They wouldn't kick me out; I'm bratty and bad and naughty! Hmph!" Jimin sat back and pouted at Jungkook, pooching out his plump bottom lip and lowering his eyebrows while he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a big meanie even to suggest that!" 

Jungkook blinked as he looked directly at Jimin's face, getting the full effect of the pouty faced cutie, and he started to giggle. "Oh my god, Jiminie, look at you... you do realize that when you pout like that, you are even more adorable, right? I just want to pinch your cheeks and bite that sweet little lip... how the fuck can you be so perfect??" 

Jimin blushed and smiled shyly, then lifted his arms and slid them around Jungkook's shoulders again, to pull himself close to the magnificent raven boy and hug him tightly. "Hah, you're the perfect one, Jungkookie... I love you so much..." 

Jungkook hugged Jimin back, squeezing him until he squeaked, then replied, "I love you more, Jiminie..." 

"Aish, you pabo! Mmm... I like the idea of a sexy spanking in the shower and cuddling before dinner... are you still going to... um... you know...?" Jimin lightly drew invisible little hearts on the front of Jungkook's shoulder with his fingertip. 

Jungkook chuckled and ran his hands all over Jimin's back, down his sides and legs, then back up to squeeze and fondle his bottom again. "Honest to god, baby, you are the cutest boyfriend ever... and do you mean am I still going to plug you? Mhm... and make you bring your pink heart-shaped pillow? Absolutely. As long as you're okay with it, baby, I'll do whatever you want me to do..." 

A few minutes later, the boys were in the shower in one of the usual positions, meaning Jungkook had Jimin crowded in the corner and was rubbing his body-wash filled hands over the beautiful angel's body, only pulling him away from the glass wall far enough to smear the slippery suds up his back to his shoulders and back down again. 

At first, Jimin tried to fend the raven boy off, giggling and chiding Jungkook gently. "Kookie-ah, I want to wash you too! Stop that.... oh... oh fuck... mmm... don't stop... jesu... Koo... god, I... love that..." 

Jungkook had latched his lips against the sweet spot of Jimin's neck and was sucking and biting at it gently, then slowly pushed three of his fingers up his lover's ass, bringing a low moan of need from his throat. 

"Ohhhhh goddddd, Jungkook-ahhhhh... so good... da johhhhh-aaaaa..." Jimin's feet were doing a little dance as he alternately tried to fuck himself onto Jungkook's digits and rub his aching dick against the ravenette's groin until the younger pulled the elder even closer to mash their stomachs together and give the redhead the friction he was aching for. "Neomu joh-a, Jungkook-ahhhhh... duh juseyo... johahaeyo... nega manh-i joh-a-hae..." 

Jungkook chuckled and nipped gently at Jimin's neck, causing the beauty to whimper and writhe. "My goodness, Little Red, you're a squirmy thing, aren't you?" He kissed his way up Jimin's neck and nuzzled softly at his ear. "How bad do you want your sweet, peachy bottom to hurt when I'm done with you, naughty boy?" 

"F-f-fuck... Mister... Mister B-Big B-Bad... you... you're gonna... make me... cum... ngh... p-p-please..." Jimin groaned and stuttered, suddenly clinging to the magnificent dark raven. 

"Cum, Little Red," Jungkook growled quietly, then thrust his fingers harder and faster until Jimin screamed, and he felt the redhead's sperm spurting warm against his belly. "Good boy... my sweet, naughty Little Red..." 

"Mmph... mmm..." Jimin slowly relaxed and leaned against Jungkook, then turned his head and whispered, his soft lips brushing over the ravenette's ear, "I... I don't... I don't want... I... please, Daddy... I don't want a spanking, after all... okay?" 

Jungkook smiled and gently slipped his fingers out of Jimin's tight ass, then slid both arms around the beauty's waist and moved him slowly to the water, then under, letting the stream of warm wetness clean them both of the thick seed smeared between their bodies, and the redhead of the soapy suds. "Of course, it's okay, sweetheart... let's finish taking our shower. Do you still want to cuddle for a bit before we get ready to go?" The younger boy was careful not to let the elder go too far, keeping some sort of contact with him at all times, as he sensed the sudden fragility in the sweet angel's tone of voice. 

"Mhm, please..." Jimin replied, nodding his head. He sighed softly when Jungkook pulled him close and held him with one arm, then gently rubbed the body wash all over his front. 

"Scrub-a-scrub-a-scrub-a-scrub-a-washy-washy-washy... what a cute little devil boy you are, Jiminie... and such a sweetie... are you sure you aren't really a nice little angel in disguise? You aren't a very bad boy, you know... we keep having to make up stuff, so you can get spankin's..." Jungkook turned the gorgeous redhead around in his arms and washed his back, paying particular attention to his perfect backside. "I wanna bite your butt... will you let me do that while we're snuggling?" Once the ravenette deemed the beauty's torso to be clean, he smoothed the soap all over his legs and his feet, and in between his toes, which caused Jimin to giggle while he rested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder so he could lift one foot and then the other. 

"Uh huh," Jimin whispered softly, then offered Jungkook a shy smile when he stood up. 

"My goodness, you've gotten so bashful all of a sudden, what a cutie... here, let's get your hair washed... mmm, I love your sweet-smelling shampoo and conditioner... and your hair is so thick... and look at this adorable face! Such sweet pinchable cheeks and little boopable nose and perfectly kissable lips... here, let me taste... yum, and tasty too... okay, you're clean, baby, and I took a shower at the locker room, so I'll just rinse the suds off me... there... now, let's get dry..." 

A few moments later, the two boys were lying in bed, snuggling under the warm sheets and blankets, sharing soft kisses, and letting their hands roam all over each other's bodies. "You know, Kook-ah... I have a tough time not pushing my hands under your shirt and rubbing your pecs, every time we're together..." Jimin grinned and blushed as Jungkook giggled. "Aish, don't laugh at me!" 

The soft light from the bedside lamp cast shadows on Jungkook's face as he brushed his fingertips over Jimin's lips, then kissed him warmly again. "I wasn't laughing at you, baby, I was giggling because I feel the same way, except about your butt... you have no idea how often I've imagined myself yanking your pants down wherever we are and playing with your sweet cheeks... sticking my tongue in your hole..." 

Jimin grinned and blushed. "Well, you aren't all that shy about touching my bottom, but I don't think I'd like having you do that in the supermarket... I mean, I'd like it, but we'd probably get in trouble..." He snuggled closer to the ravenette and sighed contentedly. "I do love that you want to touch me so much..." 

"Jiminie?" Jungkook asked softly, his hands slowly rubbing and squeezing Jimin's plump behind. 

"Ne?" Jimin replied, his eyes closed as he relaxed and relished the sweet moment. 

"If I could keep you in my pocket so I could take you out and touch you any time I pleased, you'd live in my pants..." 

Jimin's eyes popped open, and he gave Jungkook an incredulous look. "OH MY GOD, PARK JUNGKOOK, YOU DID NOT!!!!" 

Jungkook started laughing and pushed Jimin away, then tangled him in the covers, jumped off the bed, and tore down the stairs. 

"YAH! PARK JUNGKOOK, YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Jimin sputtered as he tried to figure out where the blanket was stuck under him. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!" He rolled around in the bed until he finally got himself loose, then hopped off the mattress, walked to the toy cabinet and grabbed the wooden spoon, and stalked down the stairs. "YOU HAD BETTER BE BENT OVER THE BACK OF THE COUCH, YOU BAD BOY!" He yelled, then shrieked as Jungkook grabbed his wrist, yanked the spoon out of his hand, and began smacking his backside with it. "HEY! OUCH!! OWWW!!! CUT IT, OUCH!!!!! OW OW!!!" 

Jungkook swatted the beautiful redhead a few times, then stopped and handed the spoon back to him, before stepping close and sliding his arms around his waist. "I think maybe the two of us should have sore bottoms at dinner, rather than just one, mmm?" He kissed Jimin deeply as the redhead moaned, then shuffled them toward the back of the couch, where he released his hold of the elder boy and bent over to rest his hands on the couch seat. 

Later, after both of them had been thoroughly spanked, they were upstairs in their bed again, and Jungkook was slowly thrusting his dick in and out of Jimin's ass, the red-haired beauty on his back with his legs lifted and curled over the raven's back, his hands lowered to rub softly over the younger's bright red bottom cheeks. 

"Mmm... you spank hard, Jiminie," Jungkook whispered, then sucked softly on the beautiful redhead's bottom lip. "I'm going to be hard as a rock all during dinner... you might have to let me pull over and fuck you somewhere on the way home... either that or we can get a room at the hotel and I'll ravish you there all night long when we get done shopping with our friends..." 

Jimin giggled and blushed. "I still don't spank as hard as you, Jungkookie... I might need to take my pillow, after all." He shuddered and gasped as he felt Jungkook's cock tip rub over his prostate. "Oh... mmm... do that ag... ahhhhhhhh... na-egejuseyo... meomcuji maseyo... just like that, Kookie... fuck... yes... mmph..." 

Jungkook thrust hard a few times, then grunted as he shot his load inside his lover's ass, smiling when he felt Jimin wet their stomachs again. "Mmm... I swear you are so messy... I guess I'll just have to clean you up..." The stunning raven-haired boy slowly began to nuzzle kisses along his beautiful angel's neck, then his chest, stopping for a long, delicious moment to gently suckle and lick the redhead's perked nipples. Both of them sighed softly when they felt the younger's cock slip out of the elder's ass, but Jungkook continued kissing lower until he was licking the salty trail of warm seed from Jimin's belly. 

"Mmm, Koo... you make me feel so good..." Jimin whispered, his hands sinking into Jungkook's hair and stroking through the thick, silky locks. 

"That's because you deserve to feel good, beautiful," Jungkook replied softly. He cleaned every drop off Jimin's skin, then slowly rolled the beauty over and began lightly biting the perfect curves of his bottom. "I think a naughty little devil boy needs more spanking, so he'll have a real reason to take his heart-shaped pillow with him to dinner... what do you think?" The ravenette smoothed his hands up and down the gorgeous flame-haired boy's back and along his sides, while he licked, kissed, and nibbled on his sweet cheeks, listening for the words that would tell him what his angel wanted. 

Jimin started to reply, but his words became a soft cry of delight as he felt Jungkook slowly begin to tongue his tight hole, knowing the younger boy was tasting the soapiness of the body wash and his own cum from having filled the beautiful elder boy's bottom. "Mmph... Daddy... please, Daddy... I... I want my bottom to hurt all day tomorrow... spank me hard... please..." His voice was tight and high with need while the ravenette gently tongue fucked him, a low humming sounding from his throat and tickling through his wet muscle against Jimin's tight rosebud. 

"Anything and everything for you, baby... do you want my hand or something else?" Jungkook didn't stop his tender ministrations, adoring the sweet, sexy sounds that continued to slip quietly past Jimin's parted lips.


	4. The Little Rituals

"Mmm... ngh... I've been such a bad boy, Daddy... I... I need to be... over your lap... and... mmph... use the hairbrush..." Jimin's whimpers were sinfully erotic as he rolled his hips and pushed his bottom firmly against Jungkook's face, causing the ravenette to chuckle again, which brought a quiet squeal from the angel's mouth. 

"Bad boy... come here, then... naughty, naughty little devil boy... my Little Red... I'm going to make your backside match your hair color, baby..." Jungkook came out from under the covers, slid off the bed, and then reached out for Jimin's hand to help him stand. Every movement the younger boy made was slow and deliberate, smooth and calm, allowing his beautiful boyfriend to change his mind at any time, while letting him know through his careful attention that there would be nothing wrong with doing that. 

Jimin followed Jungkook to the spanking chair, then lowered his gaze and whispered, "Daddy... can I wear my jammies? I haven't had them on since the weekend of my punishment..." 

Jungkook smiled as he tucked his fingertips under Jimin's chin and lifted his face to press sweet kisses across his cheeks, then to the tip of his nose. "Of course, you can, beautiful... I'll get them for you." The ravenette slid his arms around the redhead's waist and hugged him warmly, a smile curving his lips as he whispered, "Jeon Jimin, you tell me I'm adorable when I'm soft... well, look at you... such a cutie patootie..." He snuggled the beauty for a moment longer, then released him to walk to the dresser and take out his cute ducky pajamas and a pair of panties, then went in the closet and came back out with the boy's ducky slippers. "Here, in case you need them later, and I swear, Jiminie, I'm going to take a picture of you in these... or better yet, you should wear them this weekend and show them off to all of our friends..." 

Jimin was feeling incredibly snuggly, and he blushed prettily when Jungkook cuddled and complimented him, then giggled. He stood patiently beside the chair and watched while Jungkook brought his pajamas, playing with his fingers, then blinked when the suggestion about wearing them was made. "Ooo... well... I'll wear mine if you wear your bunny ones, and the slippers too..." 

"Hm, I think that can be arranged, beautiful... you stay right there, I need to get everything else ready too." Jungkook set the pajamas and panties on the chair's seat, the slippers on the floor in front of it, then retrieved the small table and set it beside the chair. He walked to the toy cabinet and picked out one of Jimin's weighted, vibrating plugs, grabbed the bottle of lube, then took the hairbrush out of another drawer, before walking back and setting all of that on the table. 

Jimin watched avidly as Jungkook did it all, his eyes widening further as he saw the toy and the implement he'd requested be applied to his backside, a loud gulp from his throat heard in the quiet room. He slowly slipped his hands behind his back and rubbed his already sore bottom while he nibbled on his bottom lip, then offered a somewhat nervous smile to the ravenette when the magnificent boy looked at him thoughtfully. 

"Jiminie... are you sure you want more spanking? You look undecided, and I don't want to do something you aren't sure of..." Jungkook pulled the beauty close and slowly rubbed his hands up and down Jimin's back, then gently stroked his tender bottom, helping the elder relax. 

"I... it's not so much that I'm nervous about the spanking, it's more... well... I really do feel like a bad little boy, and it makes me... I mean... not a Little boy, you know, but... ugh... I don't know how to explain it..." Jimin sighed and blew a puff of air past his pooched out bottom lip, which caused his bangs to flutter and Jungkook to chuckle softly. 

"Hm, let me see if maybe I understand while I get you into your jammies..." Jungkook knelt in front of Jimin, picked his underpants up from the chair, and then held them open for the gorgeous redhead to step into, before slowly pulling them up his legs. He stopped as the garment reached the middle of the dancer's thighs, then began to kiss the soft skin from where the panties rested on each leg, toward the boy's groin. "Mmm, so sexy, Little Red... I wonder... do you feel like you've been naughty, and you deserve a spanking, and it's a little like going to the Principal's office and having to wait, and imagining what your poor bottom is going to feel like afterward?" 

Jimin gasped as he felt Jungkook's soft lips brushing over his skin, then groaned when his dick throbbed, his shaft already hard from the image in his head of him being bent over the ravenette's lap and at his mercy. "Um... yeh... I mean... I feel... kinda guilty... and... sort of embarrassed... too... you know?" 

Jungkook looked up at Jimin and smiled warmly at him. "Well, you'll be getting a spanking over my lap just like a bad little boy; I'm not surprised you feel like that... do you want to think of something you did that caused you to deserve a spanking with the hairbrush, or would you like me to tell you what you did?" The dark raven's beast began to come forward, blowing up his pupils and shading his features with a more feral cast. Before the red-haired beauty replied, the ravenette licked a stripe of saliva from the base of the angel's balls to the tip of his cock, then licked at the drop of precum slowly pearling at his tip. 

"Ohhhhhh, ngh... D-Daddy... I... sc-scold me..." Jimin groaned loudly at the achingly erotic caress, unable to keep himself from slinking his hands into Jungkook's hair and pulling the boy's face closer to his body, then slowly rolling his hips to rub his glistening glans over the younger's lips. "Fuck... Mister... Mister Big... Big Bad... p-please... su... suck me... f-f-first..." 

"Fuck, baby," Jungkook growled, his glare sending shivers up and down Jimin's spine, "I'll devour you..." The ravenette opened his mouth and sucked the redhead's cock in, then reached around behind him to push two of his fingers into the elder's ass, dry, causing Jimin to whine from the pleasure and pain combined, until the slow thrusting of the younger's digits stirred the cum still inside Jimin's ass and helped lubricate the movements. 

Jimin tipped his head back and bent his knees slightly, leaning his weight on Jungkook's hands, and gave in to the bliss as he felt the ravenette take his length deep, a soft chuckle passing the redhead's lips as he whispered, "You get better at that every time you do it for me... fuck... I wanna shoot my cum down your throat, bunny..." 

Jungkook hummed, which sent a thrill through Jimin's cock, and for a long moment, the only sounds in the room were Jimin's moans and the lewd noises as the raven slurped and sucked around the elder's thick shaft and fucked him with his fingers, then suddenly pushed a third in to drive his lover wild. 

And it worked. Jimin shouted as he came, his fingers tightening in Jungkook's hair and pulling the boy's mouth as tightly against his groin as he could, momentarily cutting off his airflow as he smashed the raven boy's nose and mouth into his skin and rolled his hips, groaning as he felt the tight muscles of Jungkook's throat clenching around his tip as the boy swallowed. The redhead regained his senses enough to release his hold on the raven boy's hair, allowing Jungkook to breathe, although it seemed the younger boy was in no hurry to remove Jimin's cock from his mouth. 

Jungkook backed off a bit more, then slowly began to lick his tongue over Jimin's still hard tip while he gently let the elder's thick shaft slip from between his lips, before pressing a soft kiss against the sensitive glans. "The only unfortunate thing about you cumming in my throat is that I don't get to taste you," the ravenette pouted, his bottom lip pooched out as he looked up at the beautiful angel. Jimin snickered, and Jungkook grinned, then slowly pulled his fingers out of the pretty boy's ass. "All right, now playtime is over, baby, it's time for your spanking..." He grabbed the waistband of Jimin's underpants and pulled them up to cover his groin and bottom, then picked the pajama bottoms up and opened them, holding them out for the other boy to step into. 

"O-okay, D-Daddy... I'm sorry I've been a bad boy..." Jimin sighed softly when Jungkook rubbed his nose against the front of his underpants to feel the softening shaft hidden behind them, then wiggled his hips a little when the ravenette pulled his pajama bottoms up all the way. 

"It's all right, baby, I'll spank your bottom, and you'll be forgiven... mmm... ooo, what are these??" Jungkook sat on the chair, having lifted Jimin's pajama shirt off the seat, then set it on his leg before reaching out and gently tweaking the redhead's nipples. "Volume controls?" He very gently rolled the taut nubbins between his fingertips, first one way, then the other, both of them giggling as Jimin opened his mouth and pretended to be an old-fashioned radio, alternately making static noises, then singing. 

"Aish, you are so weird," Jimin laughed as he lightly cupped Jungkook's face in his hands, then moaned quietly when the ravenette pulled him to stand between his legs and began to suck, lick, and lightly nip the tender buds. "But... oh... but I love it... and you... god, I love you..." The redhead felt his dick getting hard again as the little twinges when the ravenette nipped with his teeth zipped directly to his balls, causing them to tighten. 

"I love you too, baby," Jungkook whispered, then kissed each sweet pebble gently, before moving the elder boy back a bit, so he could stand up and help him into his pajama top. "All right, Little Red, you bad, bad boy, this is what's going to happen to your naughty little behind..." He sat on the chair and looked up at Jimin's face, the magnificent raven's expression now fully feral, his voice lowering to the thick, sweet molasses tone that caused the redhead to moan. "I'm going to spank you ten times on each cheek with the hairbrush over your pajamas and panties, then ten more times on each over your panties, and then twenty times on each on the bare, and you will count each one... naughty boy, you've been so sassy for the past week, talking back to Hobi Hyung when he tried to show you a new dance move and you decided he didn't know what he was talking about... and that's just one of the things you're getting punished for... now, get over my lap and prepare yourself..." 

Jimin's jaw dropped open, and he blinked, then blushed deeply. "How... how do you know about that?" he gasped, an incredulous expression on his beautiful face. The redhead reached behind himself and rubbed his backside in anticipation of the burn he would soon be feeling, and Jungkook reached out and grabbed his wrist, then began to pull him over his legs. "And... and that's a lot of... spanks..." The elder boy was definitely nervous now, his mind racing as he imagined how badly he would hurt if Jungkook wielded the hairbrush as firmly as usual.


	5. Green, Daddy...

Jungkook immediately stopped pulling on Jimin's wrist, stood up from the chair, and wrapped his arms around the sweet scarlet-haired boy, then offered him a soft kiss. When the kiss ended, the ravenette murmured against the angel's lips, "I'll check in with you, baby, I promise... after the ones on your pj's, and after the ones on your underpants, and after every five on your bare cheeks... and if you feel like you want me to stop before I ask, do not hesitate to say your colors... all right?" The dark raven's beast was still fully awake, but his protective instincts were present as well, and he licked his tongue gently over Jimin's mouth. "This is just me wanting to do dirty things to you, Little Red, to make it so your dick is so hard for me, you can't help but wet the front of your pants with your precum all night until I can take care of you. It's only a little fun so you can sit on your pillow and be shy at dinner... if you don't want me to do some of it or any of it, I won't be angry or upset or disappointed in you... I love you, Jiminie, to the moon and back, whether you let me indulge my Sadist or not..." 

Jimin shivered at the feeling of Jungkook's warm breath wafting over his mouth as he murmured, the redhead sliding his arms around the ravenette's neck and slowly combing his fingers through the younger boy's soft, dark hair. A sweet, shy smile curved his lips as he gazed deeply into the younger's dark chocolate eyes and whispered, "I... I want you to... I'll... I'll use my colors if I get scared... I promise..." 

The smile that Jungkook gave back at those words was bright enough to light every dark place in Jimin's heart that had been left by his ex-bastard, and he hugged the redheaded angel tightly enough to make him squeak, then murmured, "You're perfect, my sweet baby... now, where was I? Oh, right, sitting right here and getting ready to give you a smacking, until you distracted me... bad, bad little devil boy... come here..." The dark raven sat down on the chair again, then took Jimin's wrist and guided him over his legs, then shifted around a bit and urged the elder to move this way and that, until he was satisfied with the boy's position. 

Jimin shivered again when he felt Jungkook lift the hem of his pajama shirt and pull it up to expose his clothed backside, a soft whimper passing his lips as he grabbed onto the chair leg to keep himself steady. 

"Fuck... your ass..." Jungkook whispered as he rested one hand in the small of Jimin's back to hold his shirt in place, then slowly rubbed his other hand all over the beauty's plump bottom cheeks. "Ahem... right, so... you were wondering how I found out about you sassing Hobi Hyung... Taemin Hyung told Jongin Hyung, who told me... apparently Hobi Hyung was quite upset... get ready to count, you bad boy..." The ravenette picked up the hairbrush and slowly rubbed it all over Jimin's mounds, getting him used to the more rigid surface, then the touch disappeared and was quickly followed by a hard swat to the center of one cheek. 

"OUCH! Oooo... one, D-Daddy!" Jimin jumped on Jungkook's lap, gasping as the first smack always took him by surprise, even if he was expecting it. 

Another smack landed on the other cheek, bringing a yelped "TWO!" from Jimin's lips, and once all ten on each buttock had been delivered, Jungkook stopped and let the redhead rest for a moment while rubbing the hairbrush over his stinging seat. 

"Owwww..." Jimin whimpered, cringing as the brush seemed to sink the burn in deeper as it was smoothed over his rump. 

"What's your color, baby?" Jungkook asked softly, his voice still that deep, thick, sweet molasses flavor, causing Jimin to moan and roll his hips. The ravenette chuckled as he felt the redhead's hard cock pressing against his thigh, but he didn't do anything except keep up the slow caressing while he waited for Jimin's words. 

"Green, Daddy," Jimin whispered, then gulped and removed one of his hands from the chair leg and slowly ran it up and down Jungkook's calf. All this time, the black-haired boy had remained entirely naked, and Jimin could feel the answering stiffness of the ravenette's thick shaft pressing against the side of his hip. 

"All right, you naughty, naughty boy... now, stand up..." Jimin did as he was told, and Jungkook grabbed the waistband of the cute pajama bottoms and tugged on them, pulling them down to the boy's thighs, while the redhead stood there with a chastised look on his face, his hands together in front of his waist so he could play with his fingers. "Back over... these next spanks are for the low grade you received on your class project in astronomy, and before you ask, Tae Hyung told me, since he was your partner and also received a low grade, because you didn't do your part of the work. I do know that your professor is allowing the two of you to make it up, but that doesn't excuse you from slacking off in the first place. So..." 

The first smack stung even worse than the previous ones since there was one less layer between his bottom and the hairbrush, and Jungkook was not holding back in the slightest. "YOWCH!!! OWWWW ONE DADDY!!!!" Jimin panted and tried to catch his breath, but before he could, the next was landing, and as soon as he counted that one, the following came, and so on, in quick succession, until all of that set had been delivered, and the beautiful redhead was in tears. "OWWWWWWWIEEEEOWWWWIEEEEOWWWWIEEEEEE!!!!" 

Jungkook set the brush down on the little table and gently caressed Jimin's sore bottom with his hand, then whispered, "What's your color, baby?" He kept his other hand in the small of Jimin's back, using it to give the boy something to focus on if he started to lost his center, and he gently lifted the lower edges of the redhead's underpants to check the skin beneath and make sure there were no spots of skin that were being worn out. 

"G-green, D-Daddy," Jimin sobbed softly, and Jungkook slowly rubbed the backs of his thighs. 

"Is it really green, but you're crying too hard to say it without stuttering, or do you need me to stop, beautiful?" Jungkook asked softly, looking at the back of Jimin's head, then letting his gaze travel along the angel's body, watching for any signs of the wrong kind of nervous tension. He did note the absolutely rock-hard state of the beautiful boy's cock and grinned as he felt the wetness soaking through the front of his underpants to smear on his naked leg. 

"It... it's r-really g-green, D-D-Daddy... I... I'm o-okay... I mean... it h-hurts, but... f-fuck..." Jimin rolled his hips, groaning loudly as the movement of his length against Jungkook's leg sent electric pulses into his balls. 

"That's a good boy, accepting your spanking... stand up, sweetheart, time to bare your perfect peach and turn it fire engine red..." Jungkook helped Jimin stand up, and the redhead shuddered when the ravenette's hands tucked into the waistband of his panties and pulled them down to rest at his thighs with his pajama pants. "Oh my goodness, look at this fine specimen of a cock... why, you'd think you liked having your ass paddled, baby... look how wet you are... mmm... come here, let me... taste... oh... mmm, so good... so sweet... ooo, listen to those pretty sounds coming out of your soft lips... what a good boy... mmm... oh, ahem, I'd better stop before I get carried away and forget the rest of your punishment... back over my lap, you bad, bad little devil boy..." 

Jimin had nearly become delirious when Jungkook had started licking and kissing his cock tip, suckling softly at the tiny slit to taste the warm precum that kept rising there. "Fu... fuck... D-D-Daddy... you... you make me... so horny..." The redhead lay back over the raven's lap and groaned when his now fully naked length rubbed over the younger boy's bare thigh. "Oh god... fuck..." 

"Mmm, yes, I know exactly what you mean," Jungkook whispered as he gazed at Jimin's gorgeous, plump, dark pink ass cheeks. "What's your color, baby?" The ravenette couldn't help but push his fingertip between the angel's mounds and lightly tickle his pucker, causing the elder boy to squeal and squirm. 

"Green, Daddy," Jimin grunted and winced as he felt Jungkook's finger stop teasing, then his weight shift, knowing the younger boy had picked up the hairbrush from the table. The first one hurt even worse than any of them so far, and before Jimin had a chance to count, Jungkook had smacked him on the other cheek, then delivered all of the rest of them fast, each swat landing in the same spot on his cheeks, until the first five were done. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" 

Jungkook set the hairbrush against Jimin's hot ass and whispered, "You don't need to count anymore, baby, because... well, these last ones are simply because I want to make you cry, and feel you squirm and wriggle and cum over my legs, and have your bottom hurt all day tomorrow, just like you asked... what's your color, sweet thing?" 

Jimin was gasping and sobbing, one hand gripping the leg of the chair, the other holding onto Jungkook's calf, his fingers so tight on the ravenette's skin there would be bruises later, but the younger boy didn't care. It took the redhead a few long moments to speak clearly, but finally, he croaked, "Green, Daddy," with no hesitation, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Jungkook gave him the next five on each cheek, causing him to scream. 

"Only ten more to go on each cheek, baby... do you want them? Your sweet bottom is very red already, and you will be sore for hours tomorrow, even if I don't give you more... we can stop now if you need to..." Jungkook didn't rub the brush over Jimin's burning skin this time, and he watched even more carefully as the redhead contemplated his question and decided on his answer. "Don't say you want me to continue just because you think you should, Jiminie... if you truly want it, I'll give it to you, but if you don't, I'll stop... well, I'll stop spanking you, but I'm still going to fuck you and fill you up with my cum, then plug you..." 

Jimin groaned and shuddered at Jungkook's dark, sweet, thick voice saying those vulgar words, and the redhead gasped, "Five... five more, Daddy... then ask again... fuck... I'm going to... going to cum... soon... I need... need more..." The gorgeous angel was continuously rolling his hips now, sliding his cock back and forth against the magnificent ravenette's thigh, his precum creating the perfect slickness between them. 

Jungkook chuckled softly and whispered, "As you wish Buttercup..." He lifted the brush and whacked Jimin with it harder than he had so far, and all of the next swats were given that way until there were five on each cheek left to go, and he stopped. "Do you want the last, baby?" 

Jimin nodded his head frantically, and Jungkook immediately complied, the hairbrush connecting with the beautiful elder's hot flesh twice before he climaxed. The ravenette gave him the rest, stinging him in his sit spot and intensifying his orgasm, and when he stopped, the redhead was sobbing and shrieking, while his dick throbbed and spilled the last of his seed between Jungkook's thighs. "KOOKIE!!! KOOKIE-AHHHHHHH!!!!”


	6. Come Back, Mister Big Bad

Jungkook quickly stood up, holding Jimin so he wouldn't fall, then pulled him into an upright position, turned him, so they were face to face, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "That's my good boy... so fucking sexy... I want to fuck you, baby... I want to feel your hot cheeks in my hands while I shove my dick up your ass... I want to hear you scream my name... are you ready?" He lowered his head and bit Jimin's sweet spot, bringing another shriek from the beauty's lips. 

"YES!! OH FUCK YES, KOO!!!!! FUCK MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Jimin was quickly losing his mind, and Jungkook lifted him, his hands cupping and squeezing the redhead's incandescent mounds while the angel wrapped his legs around the ravenette's waist and shrieked. 

"Grab the lube, baby," Jungkook growled, turning his body so Jimin could reach for the bottle, then walked to the bed and dropped the beauty onto it on his back. Grabbing the elder's ankles and lifting his legs, he spread his legs wide, then snarled, "Lube me up, sweet thing, I'm going to plow you until I make you pregnant..." 

Jimin blinked open his swollen eyes and raised his eyebrows. "I'm... but I'm a boy..." he replied, suddenly very confused, almost to the point of not feeling the burning of his backside. 

"Well, yes, but I'm sure going to try..." Jungkook responded, a wicked, dirty smile curving his lips, as his darkest beast stared back into Jimin's hazel eyes. 

"Fu... fuck... oh fuck... Daddy... oh Daddy, jesu... here... lube... fuck you're so big, I swear you're bigger than usual... how the hell do you do that??!!" Jimin poured the lube in his hand, then swiftly spread it all over Jungkook cock, before closing the bottle and dropping it on the bed. 

Jungkook chuckled and licked his lips, and again, Jimin would take an oath that the raven's canine teeth were suddenly longer and pointier (they weren't). The magnificent younger boy whispered, "It's because you love my darkest me, and I want to give you everything you ask for, baby..." The ravenette placed Jimin's ankles against the front of his shoulders, then grabbed his shaft and lined himself up with the beautiful redhead's tight, defenseless opening. "Here I come, baby... open wide for Daddy..." The beast kept his eyes on what he was doing, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he watched Jimin's hungry ass begin to swallow his dick, his broad tip spreading that tight muscle and disappearing, both of them grunting softly when the ridge of his glans popped past the opening. 

"Fu... fuck me... hard... Daddy... please..." Jimin whimpered, his breath panting past his lips, his expression full of desire. 

Jungkook lifted his gaze to Jimin's face and grinned. "Look at you, baby... my little slut... begging for Daddy's cock... such a good boy... I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me in the back of your throat, and then I'm going to shove that plug in your ass and turn it on, so you'll feel it the whole time we're out with our friends..." The raven let his Sadist out, the words coarse and hot. He leaned forward to rest his hands on the bed, bending Jimin's legs toward his chest, then began to take him, thrusting hard and fast, watching as the beautiful redhead's face contorted with bliss and pain, the slapping of Jungkook's hips against his thoroughly punished backside causing tears to stream down his face, even as he started to scream Jungkook's name and beg him to go faster, harder, and deeper. 

Finally, Jungkook met his high after completely ruining his lover, leaving the beauty satiated and incoherent, and he pulled out carefully, then quickly moved to grab the weighted plug. Before Jimin had a chance to process what was happening, the ravenette lubed the plug and pushed it into the redhead's body, although he didn't turn it on. Instead, he checked the time, then carefully lifted his beloved angel and moved him further onto the bed, so they could lie together and snuggle while Jimin recovered his senses. 

"Sweet thing... my beautiful Little Red... how are you feeling, baby?" Jungkook whispered after ten minutes or so, his dark gaze on Jimin's face while the elder boy began to refocus his vision and tried to peer at the ravenette through his swollen eyelids. He was holding his angel gently, letting him lie partially atop him, so his burning cheeks weren't touching the mattress, and he slowly rubbed his hand up and down Jimin's back, smiling when he saw a shy curve to the beauty's lips. 

"I'm... I'm still hard, Daddy... and my butt hurts so much... and I can't see... and my eyes hurt cuz I didn't take my contacts out..." Jimin's voice was soft and hitchy as his tears abated. 

"Oh shit," Jungkook replied, frowning slightly, "I didn't even think about that, I'm so sorry, baby... we have another hour before we need to start getting ready. Do you want to lay here, and I'll bring you a cool cloth with some ice to put on your eyes?" 

Jimin nuzzled his mouth against Jungkook's jaw and murmured, "It's okay, Daddy, I didn't think of it either. Mmm... yes, that would be nice, even if I have to let you leave me for a little bit... I'll snuggle your pillow while you're gone, so I won't be lonely..." 

Jungkook snickered and kissed Jimin sweetly, then carefully slid out from under him, off the bed, and tucked his pillow against the redhead's body. "Oh my god, baby, look at you, you are so stinking adorable," the raven boy commented when the elder boy hugged the pillow tightly and sighed happily. 

"Smells like you, Daddy... makes me feel better..." Jimin whispered, his eyes closed as he floated in the haze of subspace. 

Jungkook smiled and brushed Jimin's sweaty bangs back from his forehead. "We're going to have to take another shower before we get ready to go, baby, you're all sweaty, and we're both sticky... I told you that was your superpower..." The ravenette leaned over to press a soft kiss to the redhead's cheek, and Jimin sighed happily. 

"That's just gross, Daddy... but funny... and true... mmm..." 

Jungkook snickered and stood up, then walked toward the stairs. "All right, baby, I'm going to get some ice, I'll be back in a minute." He quickly ran down the stairs, then came back up a few minutes later holding a small baggie that contained a handful of ice cubes. Walking over to the sink, he wet a soft washcloth with cool water, put a couple of ice cubes on it, folded it together with the ice in the middle, then went to the bed and started to pull his pillow from Jimin's arms so that he could lie beside the sweet redhead. "I'm back with the cloth, baby, let me in..." 

"Mmm, not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," Jimin replied, then giggled. 

Jungkook blinked, then started laughing. "You goofball..." He took his pillow and placed it at the head of the bed, then climbed in with the red-haired cutie, snuggling him close and pressing the cold cloth against his eyes. 

"Goober," Jimin whispered, a soft sigh of relief passing his lips when he felt the chill dampness soothing his swollen lids. "Oh, that feels good, Daddy... thank you..." He lifted his hand and held the cloth, then started to roll onto his back, but stopped suddenly, hissing as his toasted backside started to compress against the mattress. "Ouch... I might need some ice for my poor bottom, too... owwie..." 

Jungkook grinned and nuzzled a kiss against Jimin's forehead. "I planned ahead, baby... lie on your belly..." When he'd come to the bed with the ice-filled cloth, he'd also brought the baggie with the rest of the ice and had set it on the bedside table. Consequently, as soon as Jimin rolled onto his stomach, the ravenette grabbed the bag, took a cube of ice out of it, then pushed down the covers to expose the redhead's literally hot ass. "Poor, sweet baby, your cheeks look so sore..." Jungkook placed the ice cube in the center of Jimin's left cheek and began to slowly rub it all over, keeping it moving to prevent the cold from becoming too intense in one spot. 

"Ooo, cold!!! Ohhhh... oh god, Daddy... oh! Oh, it's... dripping, haha, down my crack... hahaha, that tickles so much!! Oh my god, the bed is going to be all wet!! Ohhh... oh... oh fuck... D-Daddy... oh... mmmph..." Jimin was holding the cloth against his face, his body trembling as Jungkook started to lick at the trickles of water when the ice melted, the flat of his tongue smooth and gentle. "I... oh my goodness, Daddy... I love that... da johhhh-aaaa... neomu joh-a..." 

"I thought you would, baby... it won't heal the ache as the cream would, but it will feel nice for a little bit and will relieve some of the heat. And we'll take a cool shower... oh, well, what's this? I was going to poke my tongue into your little hole, just to say hello, but there appears to be a large metal intruder taking my place..." Jungkook took the half-melted piece of ice and began to rub it on Jimin's right cheek, and applied his soft tonguing as well. 

"Oh! Ohhhhhh... okay... cool shower... yes... fuck... oh fuck... Daddy... mmph... oh, and... mmm... Mister Big Bad, he... he spanked me hard... so hard... then fucked me harder... ngh... then stuffed a plug in my bottom to keep his cum in there..." Jimin's voice lowered to a whisper as he said, "He said he's gonna turn it on and leave it buzzing while we're at dinner and shopping with our friends! He's a big meanie... I wasn't /that/ naughty..." 

Jungkook chuckled and nipped gently at the lowest curve of Jimin's right buttock, eliciting a squeal from the pretty boy's lips. "I don't know, Little Red, Mister Big Bad usually doesn't do things unless he feels it is necessary... you must have been pretty bad... but if you wanted me to, I could unplug you, then lick you for a while and put it back in, so he wouldn't know..." 

"Ooooo... I would like that, please, Daddy... you wouldn't get in trouble, would you?" Jimin squirmed and lifted his hips slightly, causing Jungkook to chuckle again while he watched the last of the ice cube melt. 

"Oh no, I won't be in trouble. Mister Big Bad and I have an arrangement, you know... we both get to punish and soothe our naughty boy, whenever we want to... well, of course, our naughty boy, specifically you, has to agree, we would never do it without you being in the mood... mmm... would you like me to ask Mister Big Bad to come out and give you your licking, since he's the one who spanked, fucked, and plugged you so thoroughly?" 

Jimin groaned and flattened himself to the bed, then rolled his hips to feel his dick rub against the sheets under his belly. "Oh... oh god, yes... please Daddy... bring him back for a little bit..." 

"Mmm... my Little Red wants a licking, ne?" Jungkook growled softly, his voice automatically deepening. "I heard you called me a big meanie, baby..." The ravenette had been lying down beside Jimin on the bed while soothing his glowing backside with the ice cube, and now he sat up, then reached for the end of the metal plug that was sticking out of the redhead's hole. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" He took hold of the end and tugged on it gently, causing the plug to suddenly push against the elder's pucker and bringing a squeal from his lips. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mister Big Bad... but you were pretty rough with me, and I didn't think I was /that/ naughty..." Jimin sniffled, still holding the ice cube cloth against his eyes.


	7. Power Nap

"Hm... maybe I was a bit harsher than I should have been, sweet thing, your poor peachy bottom is very red... do you need me to rub another ice cube on it? And let me see your eyes, baby, I want to see if the swelling has gone down enough for me to put some eye drops in for you." Jungkook very slowly continued pulling on the plug, licking his lips as he saw Jimin's tight rosebud start to stretch and open to allow the metal thing back out. "Fuck, baby, that's... so fucking sexy..." When it was just about to be pushed all of the ways out by the redhead's tight muscle, the ravenette moved it back in, then gently fucked the angel with it, pulling it almost all the way out, then pushing it back in, while Jimin crooned and melted into the mattress. 

"Oh... oh god... Daddy... that feels... so good... fuccccckkkkkk...." Jimin held the cloth to his eyes and slid his other hand under his body to wrap his fingers around his dick, then began to roll his hips, actively seeking more of the teasing from the raven boy, while sliding his cock against his palm. 

Jungkook growled again and pulled the plug out, then pushed it back in again and stopped the teasing, eliciting a pouty little moan from the beautiful angel's parted lips, then very softly pat-patted Jimin's aching cheeks. "Hush, baby, I'll give you your licking in a little bit, and then I'm going to fill you up with my cum again before I poke that toy back into your ass. Show me your eyes first... and... Jeon Jimin, are you stroking yourself off??" 

Jimin removed the cold cloth from his eyes and peered back at Jungkook, the compress having helped quite a bit, and now the beauty could open his lids about halfway. He blinked when Jungkook asked him that question, then blushed deeply and nodded his head, while his bottom lip began to quiver. 

"Oh, honey, I didn't ask because you were in trouble, sweetheart, come here, get on your knees, hold on to me, I'm going to take us to the sink... grab the washcloth, I'll put drops in your eyes and then you can put it back on your lids, okay? And then, you naughty little devil boy, my Little Red, I want you to show Daddy how you stroke your cock until you cum... then I'll give you the rest of what you want, and then it will be time for us to shower and get ready for dinner... all right?" While Jungkook had been speaking, his voice soft and thick, he had slowly helped Jimin off the bed, walked him to the sink, and then kept his arm around him while he rummaged in the cabinet for the soothing eye drops. 

Jimin blinked when Jungkook finished speaking and when the ravenette looked back at the redhead, the elder boy's mouth had dropped open, and an expression of disbelief was on his beautiful face. 

Jungkook blinked and tilted his head. "Wae?" He asked, then opened the eyedrops with one hand. "Here, baby, tilt your head back and open your eyes as widely as you can... that's good... okay, first one... then the other... okay, you can close them and put the compress back again. And why were you looking at me like that?" He put the cap back on the eye drops and left them on the sink for later, then gently stroked his hand up and down Jimin's side while he waited for the sweet angel to answer him. 

"You... you want me to..." Jimin wrapped his hand around his length again and slowly began to stroke himself, then whispered, "show you... this?" His face was nearly as red as his ass, but with the cloth covering his eyes, he found it much easier to do what Jungkook was asking. 

"Holy fuck... yes, baby, I want you to show me... oh baby, that is so fucking sexy to watch... if your bottom didn't hurt so much right now, I'd sit you on my lap, but I'll lean on the counter, and you can lean on me, and I'll hold you up... will that work?" Jungkook's gaze was glued to Jimin's hand as it slid up and down his length. "Do you... fuck, baby... do you need some lube? Oh god, I just have to... take a little taste..." He reached out and lightly rubbed his fingertip over Jimin's tip, gathering some of the precum glistening there, then lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean. "Mmm, so tasty..." 

Jimin hadn't known what Jungkook was going to do, and when he felt the delicate touch of the raven boy's finger, he hissed a breath through his teeth, the sudden erotic caress causing his backside to clench, which made his burning mounds start to ache, and the plug inside his ass to shift. "D-Daddy... that... felt so good... mmm... and yes, please, I would like a little bit of lube, and... would you... would you turn on the toy? Just a little?" 

"Holy shit, baby, yes, of course, I'll turn it on... damn... I'm going to have to blindfold you more often if it makes you bold like this... what a good boy you are, asking Daddy for what you want... my sweet, sexy little devil boy..." Jungkook walked the two of them back to the bed, holding on to Jimin carefully, then reached for the lube, popped open the cap, and slowly drizzled a little bit on Jimin's fingers, so he could start slicking it along his shaft. Then, the ravenette set the bottle down and picked up the remote for the vibrator, and murmured, "Okay, sweet thing, I'm turning it on right... now..." He flicked the switch and chuckled softly when Jimin gasped and jumped, the sudden gentle buzzing sending shockwaves through his body. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh... that's... fuck, that feels good, Daddy... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum soon... oh god... you make me cum so much..." Jimin's speed increased, the sound of his hand slapping against his groin loud in the room, while his voice rose. 

Jungkook turned the gorgeous redhead to face away from him a bit more, so Jimin could lean his shoulders back against the ravenette's chest, then slid his arms around the elder's waist, holding him carefully to keep the boy's sore butt from pressing too hard against Jungkook's hip, but also offering the chance to lean fully, rather than concentrating on keeping his legs from collapsing when he climaxed. 

Jimin took that as explicit permission to go faster, and he did, his gasps and moans loud in the room, pitching higher when Jungkook lowered his head and fastened his lips to the redhead's neck, then began suckling as his flesh. 

A sudden shriek came from his lips as Jungkook pressed the button on the remote for the vibrator and sent the thing to ten, forcing another hard orgasm from the beauty's balls. He left it on just long enough to nearly cause his lover to faint, then quickly turned it off, lifted Jimin into his arms, then carried him to the bed, sat on the side of it, and held the sweet redhead warmly in his lap, spreading his legs so the majority of the elder's aching behind wouldn't be compressed against his thighs. 

Jimin had dropped the cold compress on the floor and spewed his seed in thin strings onto the rug, causing Jungkook to snicker softly. However, his attention returned immediately to the beautiful angel as he started to recover his equilibrium. "Oh... oh god, Kookie... that was... I think you're right about the blindfold... it was... it was a lot easier to tell you what I wanted..." Jimin's voice was soft and airy as he came down from his high, and Jungkook nuzzled warm kisses over his temple and forehead. 

"Well then, I'll do that once in a while, although I do hope you'll get comfortable enough to ask without it, too..." Jungkook brushed a sweet kiss over Jimin's mouth, then whispered, "do you want to nap a little before we get ready? We could take a thirty-minute power nap, then shower... I think I should wait until after dinner and shopping before I make you cum again, so you can refill your tanks..." 

Jimin snickered and hit his hand lightly against Jungkook's chest. "Aish, you pabo... 'refill my tanks'... you're so weird..." He tilted his head back slightly and pushed his face into the crook of the ravenette's neck. "I think that's a good idea, except I want to take my contacts out first, so my eyes have the chance to relax too..." 

"All right, baby, I'll take mine out as well... maybe both of us should wear our amber when we go back out..." Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows as he picked Jimin up from his lap and carried him over to the sink, then set him carefully on his feet, holding onto him until he was sure the beauty had recovered his balance. 

"Nuuuuuuuu, if you wear your amber lenses, everyone will want to take you home with them... hmph!" Jimin pouted, although he immediately tilted his head back a bit so Jungkook could place more of the soothing drops in his eyes, then hold his eyelids open for Jimin to pluck out his contacts, after the two of them washed their hands thoroughly. 

Jungkook chuckled and removed his contacts and stuck them in their case, then reached around and very gently pinched one of Jimin's cheeks, bringing a loud 'OUCH!' from the pretty redhead's lips. 

"What'd you do that for, owwie!!!" Jimin complained as he reached behind himself and very lightly rubbed his fingertips over the offended spot. 

"For being a little brat... and just for that, I'm going to wear my amber lenses, after all... because no matter who else might want to take me home with them, the only one who will ever get to do that is you... and I am fortunate that you want to, I might add..." Jungkook soothed his sweetheart with kisses, then picked him up and carried him back to the bed, and gently set him on the mattress. "There, get yourself snuggled under the covers, I'm setting the alarm on my phone... okay, thirty minutes... mmm, oh! What's this?! Where did you come from, cutie?!! How did I get so lucky to have such an adorable, sweet, sexy little devil boy tucked under my covers in my big bed?! Ooooh, and he's NAKED! Oh my goodness, what luck I have!! Come here, you cute little sweetie, let Daddy cuddle and kiss you to sleep... mmm... what a good boy you are..." 

Jimin grinned the whole time Jungkook teased him, preening at the sweet compliments, showing off his beautiful body when the ravenette lifted the covers to take a long look at him. Finally, he was content within the younger boy's embrace, and he murmured, "Saranghae, salangbad-a... to the moon and back..." 

“I love you more, Jimin-ah, eonjena...” 

"Mmm, love you most, Jungkook-ah..."


	8. More K-Drama Lines Beget More Dad Jokes

Jungkook’s phone alarm went off, and he reached over to tap it, then began to place soft kisses all over Jimin’s sleepy face. “Hey sweet thing, it’s time to wake up and get ready to go...” He slowly slid his hand down the beautiful angel’s side, then very gently rubbed his bottom. 

“Nuuuuuu, no wanna wake up, Daddy...” Jimin whimpered softly, a small gasp passing his lips when he felt the ravenette’s hand caressing his sore backside. “My butt hurts...” The flame-haired cutie blinked open his eyes and gazed into Jungkook’s, and a pretty blush colored his cheeks. “Daddy...?” 

Jungkook smiled and snuggled Jimin closer, nuzzled his lips against the redhead’s, and hummed. “Mmm?” 

“If... if I don’t wanna... um... take my pillow...” Jimin’s voice was soft, nearly inaudible, but Jungkook was listening intently, and he heard. 

“Then you don’t have to, sweetie...” The magnificent raven boy kissed the gorgeous redhead a little more insistently, stopping when Jimin pushed his hand gently against Jungkook’s chest. “Wae?” 

“What... what if I don’t... don’t...” Jimin blushed even more darkly and lowered his head, then pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s neck. 

“Baby... if you want me to use the cream and take out your plug, that’s perfectly fine... whatever you want to do is what I want, sweetling... you will never be in trouble for changing your mind, I promise...” Jungkook smiled again as Jimin relaxed and pressed his body tightly against the ravenette’s. 

“Okay... I... um... I think I want to... to try... but... I might get too... shy...” Jimin clung to the younger boy, and Jungkook hugged him warmly, continuing to caress his soft, plump mounds gently. 

“Remember, I have a small pot of cream in the car, you can ask me to use it whenever you need to... and if you can’t ask, you can do exactly what you just did, and be all adorable about it. I’ll make sure I understand what you’re asking before I do anything... okay?” Jungkook kissed his beloved again, then grinned at him. “Jesu, you’re so stinking cute... the Universe outdid itself when it created you...” 

Jimin shook his head and started giggling, then lifted his chin and rolled his eyes. “Oh. My. God. Park Jungkook! Here I was feeling all bashful and stuff, and you... aish... okay, I forgot to do one earlier, so now you’ll have to endure two Dad jokes... let’s see...” The beautiful angel lightly tickled his fingertips over the top of Jungkook’s chest while the ravenette grinned at him, waiting for the groaners. “Oh, okay... here’s one.... why don’t crabs give to charity?” He leaned a little away from the ravenette to see his face. 

“Mmm... I can’t believe I haven’t heard that one before... I know I’m going to regret this... Huh, I don’t know, Jiminie baby, why don’t crabs give to charity?” 

“Because they’re shellfish...” Jimin started giggling, and Jungkook very gently pinched the beauty’s bottom, causing him to squeal. “Hey! No fair pinching the naughty devil boy’s owwie butt!!” 

Jungkook snickered and rubbed his fingertips softly over the pinched spot. “Oh, sorry, I forgot you’re so delicate... you sure you don’t need more spanking?” The ravenette acted as though he would roll the pretty redhead onto his belly, and Jimin squealed again. 

“NUUUUUUUUUUUU, NO MORE SPANKING MY OWWIE BUTT!!!” 

Of course, that started a round of kissing and nuzzling and rubbing, and a few minutes later, both of the boys were panting softly as they snuggled again. “Fuck, baby, you make me so hard, I’m going to have a difficult time not unplugging your ass and filling you with more of my cum... but we need to get out of bed and get ready, or we’ll be late to the restaurant...” Jungkook captured Jimin’s bottom lip and nipped it gently, then rubbed his hand along the beauty’s hip. 

Jimin was clinging tightly to the ravenette as quiet little moans passed his lips, and he swallowed heavily, then nodded his head, his eyes half-lidded with desire. “I... okay... Daddy... I... fuck...” 

Jungkook chuckled and started to scooch to the side of the bed, pulling Jimin with him. “Got you a little bit delirious there, did I?” He slid off the mattress and stood, then helped the elder to his feet, before slowly starting to walk him to the shower. “I promise I’ll take care of you after we finish shopping with our friends... you can decide if you want to get a room at the hotel or come home then...” 

“O-okay, mmm... hey... how come you’re not acting like your ass is sore? I spanked you pretty hard with the spoon...” As soon as they stepped into the shower and Jungkook turned the water on to a cool temperature, Jimin made the raven boy turn around and show him his backside. “Oh my god, you’re hardly even pink anymore!” 

Jungkook turned back around, pulled Jimin close with one arm, picked up the body wash, popped the cap open, and then drizzled some of it down the beautiful redhead’s chest. “I’m still a little sore, sweetheart, but I spanked you a lot harder than you spanked me... well, maybe not harder, but you got more swats, and with the hairbrush. And no, I don’t want more...” he murmured softly as Jimin tried to turn him around again. He slowly rubbed the soapy liquid against the beauty’s damp skin and kissed him warmly. “I want to take care of my baby tonight, and I don’t want my bottom to be sore, because then I wouldn’t be able to focus all of my attention on him...” 

Jimin blushed and slid his arms around Jungkook’s neck, then let the ravenette wash his back. “Oh... okay... wait, if you’re going to be busy taking care of your baby, who’s gonna take care of me, the naughty little devil boy with the owwie butt???!!! Hmph!” 

Jungkook laughed and hugged Jimin tightly until he squeaked. “I can take care of both of you at the same time, you cutie patootie... mmm... want me to take your plug out and play with you a little? I kinda wanna put my fingers in there...” 

“Aish, you pabo! Hm... and yes, except no, because if I let you do that, then I’m going to want you to do more, and we’ll never leave the house... oh yeh, and... why do melons have weddings?” Jimin took the bottle of body wash from Jungkook and began to soap the ravenette. 

“Well, yes, that is exactly what would happen... fine, I’ll keep my hands to myself... mostly...” He lifted his arms to let Jimin wash him, then rolled his eyes. “Oh no... um... okay, why do melons have weddings?” 

“Because they cantaloupe...” Jimin giggled and pinched Jungkook’s nipples, then hopped out of the shower, having rinsed himself off while the younger boy was distracted. 

“YAH! Oooh, you bad little devil boy, you are getting more spanks!” Jungkook rinsed himself and stepped out of the shower, then grabbed Jimin before he could run. Pulling the beauty against his body, the raven boy sank his lips against the redhead’s sweet spot, then reached behind him and very, very softly pat-patted his sore rump. “Bad boy,” Jungkook whispered into that sensitive place while Jimin clung to him and whimpered with pleasure. “Bad, bad boy... more spanks... fuck, baby... your ass is perfect... damn...” He slid his arms up and wrapped them around Jimin’s torso, then hugged the sweet angel warmly. “Okay, no more of that, I promise... let’s get dressed, so I can stop looking at your bare body... not like it will keep me from wanting to molest you, but it will make a bit more difficult for me to do it...” 

“Woo... Daddy... you make me so horny... and the plug... fuck... I... I do want to take my pillow and... see how I feel when we get to the restaurant... I want you to take care of me...” Jimin moaned as Jungkook kissed his deeply, the two of them a bit woozy when they stopped. 

“Mmm... why did we agree to go out for dinner again? I want to stay home and eat you...” Jungkook reluctantly released the beautiful redhead from his embrace, then walked to the closet to start looking through his clothes. “I’m going to wear a long-sleeved tee-shirt and jeans... what are you going to wear, baby?” The ravenette poked his head out of the closet and looked toward the sink, where Jimin was putting in his contacts. “Jeans might be a bit too tight right now for you...” 

“What do you mean, I like my jeans tight... oh, right, my owwie butt... well, since it’s kind of cold outside, I should wear something warm... do you think the restaurant would care if I wore flannel pajama pants?” Jimin started rummaging around in the drawers, looking through his clothes, a sudden gasp passing his lips as the ravenette was suddenly standing behind him and pushing him to bend forward, then rubbing his cock against the redhead’s naked ass. 

“I don’t think the restaurant will care, baby, but I will, and you can bet I’ll yank them down in the parking lot and spank you to tears... and I might even fuck you in the back of the car, then plug you back up and make you keep it in during school tomorrow...” Jungkook was trying hard not to rub too roughly against Jimin’s aching cheeks, and the beauty shuddered. 

“I... I’ll find something else to wear, Daddy...” Jimin gasped, and Jungkook immediately stopped the tease, lifted the beautiful angel from his bent position, then turned him around and held him close. 

“Hey... hey, sweet thing... shh... shhhh... it’s all right, baby, you can wear whatever you want... I would never do anything you didn’t want or permit me to, I swear it on my life... don’t cry, sweetheart... I think you’ll look adorable in your flannel PJ pants. You can even wear one of my hoodies if you want...” Jungkook gently rocked Jimin side to side in his arms, while pressing soft kisses to the elder’s cheeks and lips. “Jiminie... tell me what’s happening in your beautiful mind...” 

“Kookie... I’m so sorry I’m such a cry baby... it just... my... my ex... if I wore something he didn’t like, he... he would...” Jimin had his arms wrapped around Jungkook’s neck, while the ravenette gently stroked his warm hands up and down the redhead’s back. 

“Shhh... shhh, baby... no apologies, sweet boy, you aren’t a cry baby, not at all... here, come here for a little bit, let me hold you...” Jungkook led Jimin over to one of the comfy recliners in the reading nook, then sat down and pulled the beauty into his lap, careful to keep the sorest parts of the elder’s cheeks from flattening against the ravenette’s thighs. “You know... we’ve known each other a long time, but we haven’t known each other long at all... do you know what I mean?” 

Jimin cuddled against Jungkook’s chest and sniffled, nodding his head. “Even though we were around each other for years, we only got close a little bit ago... I can’t believe it’s only been two months... this... this is the... um...” The beautiful angel was calming down quickly as he concentrated on the conversation. “This is the tenth weekend we’ll have spent together since you kissed me in the locker room...” The scarlet-haired elder giggled and tucked his forehead against Jungkook’s neck, suddenly shy. 

Jungkook snickered and hugged Jimin not quite tight enough to make him squeak, and replied, “If you want to call what I did to you kissing, then go right ahead... I do plan to do quite a bit more of that kind of kissing, as often as you’ll let me.” The ravenette rocked the recliner a bit as he nuzzled kisses against the redhead’s forehead. “Yes, that’s what I meant. So, it’s not surprising that things keep reminding you of that bastard because I haven’t had the time to replace all the lies he told you about yourself with the truth.” Jungkook gently tilted Jimin’s head back with a fingertip under his chin, then brushed a warm kiss over his sweet lips. “I don’t want you to hold back, beautiful. I want you to let me know when you feel the bad emotions, just as much as I want you to share the good ones with me. You’ll never be a cry baby to me, your feelings are precious, and I want to comfort you when you feel sad or scared... that’s what I’m here for, to adore you and treat you like the amazing person you are...”


	9. I Didn't Bring It For You...

Jimin sighed softly and relaxed while Jungkook talked, and when he’d finished, the sweet angel smiled. “As long as you don’t get tired of me being so emotional, I won’t hold back... you might live to regret those words, though...” The beauty giggled, and the ravenette tickled him. 

“Never, I’ll never regret a single minute... now, are you feeling better, baby? If you are, let’s get dressed and go, I’m starting to get hungry...” Jungkook’s stomach growled, Jimin’s answered, and the two of them laughed. “And I promise I won’t spank your bare bottom if you wear those PJ pants unless you want me to do it, but... I will pull them down and kiss your butt while you’re bent over the back seat...” 

“Ooooo! Okay, that settles it, I’m wearing panties, dance shorts, leggings, and jeans...” Jimin teased, then groaned as he tried to quickly get up from Jungkook’s lap, but his sore backside prevented him from stretching that fast. “Well, that was anti-climactic...” 

Jungkook laughed and stood up, holding Jimin carefully, then set him on his feet. “We’ll just pretend that you ran downstairs and I chased you around for a little bit... hm... maybe we should do that later. If we stay at the hotel, I’ll get us one of the suites, so we have more room...” 

The two of them started getting dressed, and Jimin blinked when he watched Jungkook put the remote for the plug in his hoodie pocket. 

“It’s too expensive to get a big suite for just one night, Jungkook-ah... I’m not even sure if I want to stay there overnight, although since we don’t have to be at school early tomorrow, it does sound like fun...” 

“It’s completely up to you, beautiful... there, now my contacts are in, and I’m dressed, are you ready?” Jungkook wore the amber contacts, turned around to look at Jimin, and groaned. “Oh my fucking god, Jiminie, how the hell can you be so stinking adorable??!!!” He pulled the redhead close, cuddled him, and then buried his nose against Jimin’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Mmm, and you smell delicious...” 

Jimin blushed and hugged Jungkook back. “Aish, it’s just PJ pants, a sweatshirt, and one of your hoodies... and everyone is going to be drooling over you, you’re going to forget about your naughty little devil boy with the owwie butt, I just know it... hmph...” He pooched his bottom lip out in a pout, and the ravenette nibbled on it gently. 

“If you start to feel neglected, baby, pinch me, except I plan on smothering you with affection... after all, your bottom is sore because you let me spank you so hard so my Sadist could enjoy himself, the least I can do is take care of you... mmm... how are you feeling about taking your pillow and keeping the plug in your ass?” 

Jimin pressed his mouth against Jungkook’s ear and whispered very softly, “Well, I do like it when you spank me, Daddy, it makes me so hard... and... I’m hard now, too... and makin’ a mess in the front of my pants...” Jungkook raised his eyebrows and slipped his hand into the front of the redhead’s pajamas, grinning when he felt the sticky warmth. “And, right now, I’m okay... just... just make sure to ask me again before we get out of the car, okay?” 

“Mhm, I’ll do that, sweetheart... my goodness, you’re stiff as a board... I wonder what happens if I do this...” Jungkook reached into his pocket, and Jimin squealed when he felt the vibrator turn on and buzz against his pucker. 

“Ngh! Fuck... oh, fuck... Daddy... please... don’t do that... until... until later...” Jimin panted, suddenly clinging tightly to the ravenette. 

Jungkook turned the remote off immediately and chuckled, then kissed Jimin warmly. “All right, angel... I’ll ask before I do it again... fuck, you’re so sexy... okay, grab your pillow, let’s go...” 

On the way to the restaurant, Jimin texted Taehyung to let him know they would be there shortly, but before they arrived, Jungkook pulled into a car park a few blocks from the hotel and stopped. Turning to look at Jimin, the ravenette smiled warmly and murmured, “How do you feel, baby?” 

Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip as he gazed at Jungkook and hugged his pink heart-shaped pillow to his chest. “Um... I mean, I’m kind of... uh... nervous... I guess... but not in a bad way... I... I think I’m okay...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and reached over to gently cup the side of Jimin’s face in his palm. “Okay, well, when we get to the hotel, you can leave the pillow in the car if you want. I’ll bring the pot of cream...” The ravenette opened up the console and dug around through the miscellaneous papers, then plucked out the little jar and stuffed it into his pocket with the remote. “And if you want, we can go to the restroom before we go into the restaurant, and I’ll rub it on your cute butt. I won’t take the plug out because I didn’t bring anything to put it in, after it’s washed, and I don’t want to have it in my pocket while we’re hanging out with our friends...” 

Jimin nodded his head as Jungkook spoke, then crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “Oh sure, I can have the stupid thing stuck up my ass while we’re hanging out with our friends, but you, you can’t have it in your pocket... hmph!” 

The two boys started laughing, and Jungkook shook his head while rolling his eyes. “You goofball...” He leaned over the console and puckered his lips for a kiss. 

“Goober,” Jimin replied, then leaned and accepted the kiss, wincing as his cheeks twinged, and the plug shifted in him. “Oh god... um... Daddy?” 

“Yes, baby?” Jungkook asked, smiling as he watched the expression on Jimin’s face in the pale parking lot lights. 

“Um... would you... uh... turn it... um... on... just a little?” Jimin felt himself blush darkly, then squealed as Jungkook reached into his pocket and did as the redhead had asked. “Fuck... oh, fuck... Daddy... I... oh fuck...” 

“Hang on a sec, baby, I expected this and planned ahead...” Jungkook left the vibrator buzzing and turned around to reach into the back seat. He pulled his bag close, reached into it, and then tugged out a soft washcloth, which he handed to Jimin. “Here, baby, cum in that...” 

“Oh my god, Jungkook, you... oh... oh fuck, that was... sm... smart... fuck... fuck Daddy... please... oh god please... fuck fuck fuck, I’m... I’m going to... plleeeasssseeeeeeeeee oh goddddddddddd... da johhhhhh-aaaaaa... cumminnnnnngggggggg...” He stuffed the cloth into the front of his pants and wrapped it around his tip, then squealed as he came, his hips rolling as he fucked his tip into his hand, tears coming to his eyes as his ass cheeks started to throb as though he’d been freshly spanked. “Oh... ouch... my butt... owwie butt...” 

“Hang on, baby, I’m coming around to get you...” Jungkook jumped out of the car, hurried around the front, then opened Jimin’s door and helped him get out, before wrapping his arms around his gorgeous beloved and hugging him tightly. He pressed his lips to the elder’s and kissed him deeply, then reached into his pocket and turned off the vibrator, smiling into the kiss as he felt Jimin relax. “That’s my sweet boy,” the ravenette whispered to the redhead as he held him steady for a long moment. “Are you still okay with me not using the cream?” 

Jimin nodded. “For now, yeh... fuck... I’m... I’m okay now, Daddy... oh... um... so, while we’re with our friends, um... is it okay if I call you Daddy sometimes, but just whisper it in your ear?” The pretty boy blushed and snuggled closer to the magnificent raven. 

“Of course, it is, baby... I would like it very much if you did, although it’s okay if you don’t, too... jesu, you’re a cutie... and you’re mine, all mine, mwahahahaha...” Jungkook pretended to laugh evilly, which caused Jimin to start giggling, then the two of them kissed and got back in the car. 

A short while later, they pulled up to the hotel valet, and Jungkook came around to the passenger side to open the door. He reached his hand down, and Jimin took it, then got out holding his pink, fuzzy, heart-shaped pillow. The two of them exchanged a glance, with Jungkook offering a reassuring smile, and Jimin blushed prettily, hugged his pillow a little more tightly, and nodded his head. 

“Good boy,” Jungkook whispered as he leaned close and brushed a kiss against Jimin’s ear, then took the beautiful angel’s hand and led him into the hotel. 

They walked across the lobby to the entrance to the restaurant, and no-one said a word or batted an eye at Jimin’s casual attire or his fluffy pillow. The boys entered and walked over to the tables that had been appropriated by their friends, both of them smiling widely as they greeted everyone. 

“Hahaha, oh my god Jiminie, I didn’t really mean for you to bring me a pillow!” Taehyung said, causing everyone to laugh. 

Jimin blinked, then blushed deeply, momentarily at a loss for words, before sidling closer to Jungkook and saying softly, “I didn’t bring it for you...” 

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin in surprise, having expected the elder boy to be too shy to say anything; while all of their friends stopped talking and stared for a long moment. The magnificent ravenette smile and hugged the beautiful redhead, then whispered in his ear, “What a very good boy you are for Daddy, I am so proud of you...” He nuzzled a gentle kiss over Jimin’s cheek, then took the pillow from the angel and placed it on a chair. “Here, love, you can sit here, I’ll sit beside you.” 

Jimin smiled shyly and lowered his gaze slightly, then looked around the table at everyone, before carefully sitting, a soft sigh passing his lips as he sank onto the fluffy softness. “Thank you, Kookie-ah...” he replied softly, smiling sweetly as Jungkook sat beside him. 

“You’re welcome, baby...” Jungkook slid his arm around the back of Jimin’s chair, his hand gently resting on the cap of the redhead’s opposite shoulder, then looked around the tables at their friends and smiled warmly. “Has everyone ordered their drinks yet? Are we all doing the buffet, or are some of us ordering dinner from the menu?” 

For a long moment, there was no reply as everyone looked from Jimin to Jungkook and back again, then Tae broke the impasse by replying, “We haven’t ordered our drinks yet; we all just got here about five minutes ago and wanted to wait for you guys... and, I’m having the buffet, I don’t know what any of the rest of these losers is having... and Jungkook, those contacts... if we didn't have boyfriends...” And then he burst out laughing and offered everyone his boxy smile, and the embarrassment ended when they all started good-naturedly scolding the handsome boy. 

The rest of the meal was enjoyed with a lot of laughter and conversation, not a little alcohol, much fantastic food, and everyone noted how Jungkook treated Jimin like he was delicate and precious; helping him to the buffet, since that was what they’d chosen to eat, then carrying the redhead’s plates for him and getting him settled again, before the ravenette went to fill his own. By the time they finished eating, Jimin had gotten over the majority of his shyness, although he still blushed prettily whenever Jungkook would lean toward him and whisper softly in his ear. 

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Jongin walked up to Jungkook and handed him a stack of won, causing the ravenette to raise his eyebrows. “What’s this?” 

“We all decided that since you always pay for us, we’d pay for you guys, but we figured we’d give the cash to you, and you can pay with your card since I don’t think the cashier wants to deal with separate receipts for all of us...” Jongin grinned and stuffed the money into Jungkook’s hoodie pocket, his eyebrows rising as he touched something, and Jimin jumped, then moaned before he could stop himself. 

“Oh, um... thanks, everyone, yes, I’ll... hang on a sec, baby... there, is that better?” Jungkook had reached into his pocket and quickly turned off the remote, then looked at Jimin a little more closely, and Jimin shook his head quickly. “Oh, I see, okay sweetie... um, guys, we need to use the restroom really quickly, so I’m going to give my card to the cashier if you wouldn’t mind getting it from her once she’s rung everything up?” The ravenette spoke to Jongin, who nodded his head in the affirmative. “Thanks, Hyung... okay, we’ll meet everyone in the lobby in a few minutes, then we’ll go shopping, yeh?”


	10. You Make Such A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd seen something at some point that mentioned restroom stalls that were fully enclosed, and I just found an article about it - they're used in gender-neutral restrooms. So, when I originally wrote this chapter, I had a fully enclosed stall in mind, and now I know it wasn't just my weird imagination :)

Jungkook took Jimin’s elbow carefully and walked him to the cashier counter, handed her his credit card and the large receipt, and smiled. “Please put it on this, if you need a signature, let my friend know, and I’ll come back in and sign once we’re done. Otherwise, you can give my card to him once everything is paid for.” The lady nodded her head politely, and Jungkook bowed to her, then turned to Jimin, offered him a gentle smile, then they left the restaurant with the ravenette carrying the pink pillow for the elder boy. “Oh, I meant to ask, baby, do you want to stay the night here?” 

Jimin thought about it as they walked toward the restroom, then shook his head. “No, I want to go home after we’re all done...” 

“Okay, that will work... I’ll ask one of the front desk staff if they mind holding onto the pillow for us when we meet our friends; I don’t want someone to think we stole it while we’re shopping.” 

They entered the washroom, and Jungkook took Jimin to the largest stall, entered with him, then closed and locked the door. “Okay, baby, time to bare your bottom...” He grabbed the waistband of Jimin’s PJ pants and pulled them down, letting them fall to his ankles. “Hold your shirt and hoodie under your arms... that’s a good boy... okay, let’s see, what do I want to... mmm... yes, this will work... hold onto the grab bar, sweetheart, and lean forward, then spread your legs a bit... a bit more... that’s perfect... now bend over a little... fuck, look at you... naughty, naughty little devil boy, I should take you home and spank you some more...” 

Jimin shivered when he heard the tone of Jungkook’s voice go low, into that thick, sweet, molasses quality that sent thrills up and down his spine, listened to the sound of Jungkook unbuckling his belt, then unzipping his jeans and pushing them down. “D... Daddy... p-please... I... I need... your help... to c... cum...” 

“Mmm, sweet baby... here... let Daddy touch you...” Jungkook stepped close to Jimin’s side, the ravenette’s heavy dick rubbing against the redhead’s hip, and reached in front of the elder’s groin to wrap his warm hand around the redhead’s thick cock. “Damn, you’re hard... and my goodness, that is not a little problem you have there... you aren’t kidding that you need my help...” He reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator on low, then grabbed the end of the plug and began to slowly pull it out of Jimin’s ass, listening to the sounds that started to issue from the beauty’s mouth. “That’s a good boy... fuck, baby, your ass loves this thing, doesn’t it? Loves being fucked with it... my naughty little slut... should I turn it up a bit higher, baby?” 

Jimin whimpered as Jungkook pulled the plug partially out, then pushed it back in, and continued doing that, a low moan rumbling in his throat when the ravenette called him that name. “I’m... I’m your slut, Daddy... only yours... my ass... my ass loves my toy... fuck... I love when you fuck me with it... pl... please... yes... higher... oh... oh god Daddy... johahaeyo...” 

“Mmm... Daddy’s good boy, such a beautiful, sweet boy for Daddy... one more notch, there... how does that feel, sweet thing?” Jungkook watched as Jimin shuddered, the sight of the stunning angel naked from his chest down, bent forward with his bruised ass cheeks exposed and the heavy metal toy sliding in and out of his ass, just about sending Jungkook’s beast into a frenzy. “Baby... I’m going to make you cum; then I’m going to shove my dick up your ass and fill you up with my seed, and plug you back up again, so you feel it sloshing around inside you the whole time we’re shopping... bad, bad little devil boy... you are definitely getting the switch applied to your pretty bottom when we get home...” 

Jimin shuddered as Jungkook uttered those dark words. “Oh god... oh god, Daddy... I want... that... please... OHGOD I’MGOINGTOCUMRIGHTNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...” Jimin shot his load against the tiled wall of the bathroom stall, and Jungkook pulled the plug out, slammed himself in, and started to pound the redhead, while the beauty held onto the grab bar as if his life depended on it. It didn’t take long before Jungkook was filling his ass with sperm, but those seconds felt like an eternity as the slapping of the raven’s hips against his aching backside set his cheeks burning again, and he started to cry. Suddenly, Jungkook pulled out and pushed the plug back in, then grabbed Jimin and held him close, reached into his pocket, and quickly turned off the vibrator, then rubbed his hand up and down the sweet boy’s back. 

“Owwwwwwwieeeeeee,” Jimin sobbed into Jungkook’s neck, his hands gripping the front of the younger boy’s hoodie. 

“Shhh, baby, you’ll be okay... do you need me to use the cream?” He nuzzled gentle kisses against Jimin’s temple and cheek, then lightly began to kiss his mouth, careful to let the beautiful angel breathe as he hiccupped and tried to calm down. 

Jimin shook his head, surprising the ravenette, then the beauty whispered, “I... it... it makes me so hard, Daddy... I... I want to feel it... you said I could feel it all day tomorrow if I wanted... and... I want that...” 

“Fuck, baby, that’s hot... you are so sexy, and you keep making me so proud of you... what a good, good boy you are for me... I love you so much, Jiminie...” Jungkook hugged Jimin warmly and let the elder boy catch his equilibrium at his own pace, then slowly stepped back. “I need to clean us up a little, sweetie. Can you stand on your own yet?” 

Jimin sniffled and nodded his head, and Jungkook reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, handing it to the redhead so he could blow his nose. The ravenette then stuffed himself back into his jeans, zipped, buttoned, and buckled, then opened the door to the stall and peeked out to see if anyone else had entered the bathroom. When he saw they were still alone, he stepped out and grabbed a handful of paper towels, wet a few, then went back in with Jimin, closing and locking the door again. 

Kneeling, he cleaned Jimin’s seed off the wall as he chuckled. “You make such a mess when you cum, baby...” He laughed harder when Jimin smacked the back of his head. 

“Yah, every time I make a mess like that, you’re involved, so I think you should at least take half the blame, if not all of it!” Jimin was still standing in the little room with his pants around his ankles, holding up his shirt and hoodie, and waiting for Jungkook to clean him. 

Jungkook finished with the wall and the floor, tossed the paper towels in the trash can, turned and looked at Jimin, then grinned. “Oh my god, you are so fucking adorable right now... you look like a little kid... well, except no little kid I’ve ever known was built like you... so sexy... but you still look so danged cute... mmm, I have a few more tissues in my pocket, I’ll clean you up with those, do you need another one for your face?” The raven boy gently wiped the sticky stuff off the redhead’s tip and his belly, then licked him delicately to clean him thoroughly, causing the elder boy to moan softly. 

“Daddy... don’t do that... I’ll get hard again...” Jimin slipped his fingers into Jungkook’s hair and tugged on it gently, a sweet smile curving his lips as he blushed. “I’m pretty sure everyone’s going to know what we were doing here, and I don’t want my shirt tenting out all night since you wouldn’t let me wear panties...” 

Jungkook returned the smile, although his was a bit more evil, and he winked at the flame-haired cutie. “You could have said you wanted them, baby... or asked me to bring a pair, just in case. But, you’re a naughty, naughty boy, who likes me knowing that you’re naked under your pants, and driving me crazy... mmm... okay, I’d better pull them up for you, before I start playing with you again... here, turn around for a minute and let me kiss your sweet peach... oh, look at this, what a perfectly shaped bottom, and so soft... mmm...” 

Jimin shrugged his shoulders as Jungkook called him out, then nodded his head. “Well, yeh...” The beautiful angel giggled, then turned around when the raven asked, a low moan rumbling past his lips as he felt the younger boy’s lips nuzzling softly over his bare behind. “Oh... mmm... Daddy... you... you really should... should stop... oh, that feels good... kinda tickles... I like it a lot... but... we... oh... phew... I hope it doesn’t take us long to shop...” 

Jungkook stopped his gentle kissing and stood up, holding the pants in his hands and pulling them with him, to cover the sweet boy’s lower half. Turning the beauty around to face him, the ravenette slid his arms around the redhead’s torso and nuzzled another kiss over his mouth. “Me too... and I suppose we should go out there now, so we can get started... I hope everyone didn’t have to wait too long...” He checked his phone and laughed. “Well, it looks like we were in here for five minutes... it seemed like longer, didn’t it?” 

Jimin started giggling and nodded his head, and they left the stall, washed their hands at the sinks, then walked out to the lobby to meet their friends. Everyone had found places to sit or were admiring the various sculptures and pieces of art scattered around the large foyer, and when the two boys came around the corner of the washroom door, the friends all started clapping, which caused both the ravenette and the redhead to blush and laugh. 

“Oh my god, I thought you guys were just kidding around when you said rabbits!” Eunwoo exclaimed. 

“Aish, you guys act like you’ve never had a gorgeous significant other who you can’t keep your hands off of...” Jungkook replied as he walked to the reception desk with Jimin and murmured to the man behind the counter. The staff member nodded, and Jungkook handed him the pillow, then everyone gathered into a large group and left the hotel to walk to Dongdaemun Market. 

“Okay, Jungkook, what kind of gifts do your cousin and his husband like?” Jongin asked the ravenette while handing over the younger boy’s credit card. “And can I tell you, I almost kept that...” 

Jungkook laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeh, sure you did,” he replied. “You’re too honest to do that.” He looked at the group as they stopped in front of the market. “Jin Hyung loves Maple Story action figures, Super Mario action figures, Nintendo games, alpacas, cookbooks, and Dad jokes, and his favorite color is pink. Namjoon Hyung loves books, ‘cute’ things of all sorts, he has a collection of interesting figurines, and his favorite colors are black, pink, and purple. Although they will be surprised if you guys bring anything, so whatever you get them, they’ll love... Oh, and they both love houseplants, although Jin Hyung is the one with the green thumb, he won’t let Namjoon Hyung near any of the pots.” The raven boy smiled at all of his friends and hugged Jimin gently, then continued, “If it’s okay with you all, Jimin and I are going to do our shopping, then head home. It was really great to be able to hang out and eat, and don’t forget to bring your home movies on Friday night!” 

Jimin smiled and hugged Jungkook tightly, then giggled when Tae came over and hugged them both simultaneously. “Aish, Tae, you are as bad as Jungkook about squishing me until I squeak!!” 

“Yep, and just so you know, that’s not going to end any time soon... okay, you two, see you later, enjoy the rest of your night!” Tae and Sehun waved, then headed off in one direction. Simultaneously, the rest of the group bid their goodbyes and wandered away, leaving the beautiful redhead and the stunning ravenette standing alone. 

“Do you want to shop, baby, or do you want to go home now, and we can go back to our original plan of seeing how you feel after Tae Kwon Do on Thursday, or doing it on Sunday?” Jungkook nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s cheek, and the beauty sighed softly, a sweet smile curving his lips. 

“Mmm... I think I want to go home, Daddy... I’m getting kinda tired, and... well... you promised me something...” Jimin lowered his gaze and blushed prettily, causing Jungkook to smile. 

“Mhm, I did. All right, sweetheart, let’s go get your pillow and the car, and I’ll take you home and give you everything you want... you will definitely be sitting uncomfortably tomorrow...” Jungkook’s beast growled softly in Jimin’s ear, and the redhead shivered. 

“Oh... oh god... let’s hurry, I’m... getting hard again...” Jimin whispered, then looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. 

“No-one sees anything, baby, but yes, let’s go...”


	11. I Crave It

On the way home, Jungkook looked over at Jimin, smiling as he noted the gorgeous angel had his hand inside his pants and was stroking his cock, a woozy expression on his face, his eyes mostly closed, his mouth partially open as he moaned softly. “Mmm... I think I should use the switch on your backside because you’re playing with yourself in the car... It’s very naughty, you know, since I can’t help... or I could pull over into a car park and ravish you in the backseat...” 

“Jesu, Daddy... no car park... I need... please... hurry...” Jimin whimpered as he cast a glance toward Jungkook, then licked his lips. 

“Holy shit, babydoll, we’re almost there... you look like you’re about to cum right now...” Jungkook looked back at the road when the light turned green. He slowed down when he got to their neighborhood, then pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage door to lift. 

“I... I am...” Jimin gasped as he rolled his hips. 

“Baby...” Jungkook growled, his countenance suddenly savage and wild as his beast took over, “if you cum in your pants, I will hurt you...” 

“Is that a promise?” Jimin gasped, then groaned as he felt the warm wetness when he climaxed. “Cuz...” He lifted his hand out of his pants and showed it to the ravenette, his sticky seed coating his fingers and glistening in the garage light. 

“Jeon Jimin... get your ass out of the car and upstairs... I expect you bent over the bed, naked, by the time I get up there, or you will be sleeping on your belly and unable to sit down for the rest of the week...” Jungkook snarled, his pupils blown. 

_{{Holy fucking hell, Jimin, what did you do... are you sure you wanted this... jesu, he’s... he’s fucking scary but so damned luscious...}}_ “Yes, Daddy,” Jimin whispered, then hurried out of the car, not even closing the door as he rushed to get into the house. 

A few minutes later, Jungkook came stalking up the stairs to find Jimin exactly where he’d told him to be, completely naked, and the ravenette took a slight detour toward the toy cabinet. Taking out the whippy switch, he whooshed it through the air a few times as he approached the bed, watching as the beautiful redhead shuddered and cringed. “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green, Daddy... green... fuck... hurt me... please...” Jimin was gripping the covers tightly in his hands, a pillow under his head for him to scream into, and as he said those words, he shuddered again, then gasped and rolled his hips. “I’m... I’m still so fucking hard...” 

Jungkook grinned evilly and moved to set the switch on the bed beside Jimin, then whispered, “Don’t move... I will take care of your ass when I’m good and ready... in the meantime...” The ravenette hadn’t removed any of his clothes yet, and he reached into the pocket of his hoodie, plucked out the remote for the vibrating toy stuffed in Jimin’s ass, then turned it on and set it on three. “Don’t cum...” He took the remote with him and went downstairs, leaving the gorgeous angel to moan and sob as the thing buzzed happily against his tight pucker, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. 

After what felt like hours to the elder boy, but was, in reality, less than five minutes, Jungkook came back up, now dressed in jeans and his shirt, and as he came around the corner toward the bed, he pushed the button on the remote and took the toy up to six, bringing a loud cry from Jimin’s mouth. 

“FUCK!” Jimin yelled, unable to keep himself from humping the edge of the mattress as the pleasure in his ass increased. 

Suddenly, Jungkook turned the toy off entirely, and Jimin heaved a huge sigh, panting as his body began to relax. “Jimin, I want you to listen to me carefully, all right?” 

Jimin turned his head and looked toward where the ravenette stood next to the bed, beside where the redhead was bent. “O-okay, Jungkookie...” 

“Mmm, you can still call me Daddy if you want to, baby, but it’s easier to scold you if I use your name...” Jungkook whispered, offering a suddenly sweet smile and reaching out to gently caress Jimin’s back. 

Jimin blinked and smiled shyly, then nodded. “Oh... okay, Daddy... and, okay, I’m listenin’...” 

“Good boy... I’m going to tell you what I want to do to you, so you know what to expect, and I want you to promise me that you will use your colors if you start to feel at all not okay... I will be watching, but you know I like to push your boundaries, and what I’m going to do is going to hurt a lot, so I don’t want you to hold back if you need me to stop... okay so far?” Jungkook continued to gently caress Jimin’s back, then moved to sit on the mattress beside him so he could touch him more easily. 

Jimin let go of the covers with one hand and reached down to try to touch the ravenette, and Jungkook took his other hand and held the redhead’s, both of them smiling warmly at each other. “Okay, Daddy...” 

Jungkook’s smile warmed, his eyes twinkled, and he whispered, “You do realize how difficult it is for me to think of a single good reason to punish you, right? But since you’ve asked so sweetly tonight, I’ll do my best to come up with something... or, maybe I should just admit that I’m going to hurt you because I want to... because it makes me so fucking hard...” 

Jimin gulped, then whispered back, “Daddy...?” 

“Mmm?” Jungkook hummed, then listened quietly. 

“I... I mean, you... um... I’m kind of discovering that I’m a pain kitten too... like... not just a little, but more like you, I'm... I'm starting to crave it... I don’t know how to feel about that... I mean... it’s okay that you do, but is it okay that I do, too?” Jimin blinked, his eyes filling with tears suddenly. Jungkook noticed that the beauty had removed his contacts. 

“Jiminie... of course, it’s okay... it would be okay if you didn’t, too... if something makes you feel good, whether it’s during or after, then there’s nothing wrong with it... although, as I said during our first weekend, don’t ask me to do anything that will draw blood or permanently mark or injure you, I can’t do that... there isn’t anything wrong with that, if it's what you want; I just don’t have that capacity, no matter how much of a Sadist I am. If you ever decided you did want something like that, we could go to one of the clubs, and it would be completely professional...” 

Jimin blinked and shook his head quickly. “No, I can’t even imagine... nope... I just... I like the kind of pain you like, and I want more of it now... even though my ass hurts, I want you to... spank me more, Daddy...” The gorgeous redhead bit his lower lip and watched Jungkook’s face as his beast reappeared. 

“Very well, then this isn’t a punishment, it’s because I want to hear your cries and watch your ass as the welts rise... so, this is what I’m going to do... first, I’m going to turn that toy up to six again, so you’re right on edge, and then I’m going to whip you with the switch until I’ve decided you’ve had enough... and then I’m going to fuck you deep and breed you... and then, I’ll take you in my arms, and we’ll take a cool shower, then snuggle before we sleep... are you ready?” 

A while later found the raven and the redhead cuddled together under the covers, their hair damp from the shower, and Jimin gasping and panting, with tears slipping down his cheeks, as Jungkook held him. “Are you okay, baby? Did I break you?” Jungkook chuckled softly as Jimin shook his head. 

“Mmm, no, not broken... fuck... tha’ was... you really are a sadist...” The beauty mumbled, as he tilted his head back and puckered his mouth for another kiss, his lips swollen from all of the ones he’d been given so far. 

Jungkook laughed softly, obliged the sweet angel, and brushed his lips over the redhead’s. “I told you I am... did you think I was kidding?” 

“Well, no, but... wow... that was intense... damn... do that again sometime, hm?” Jimin blushed darkly and snuggled closer to the younger boy. “Fuck... my butt hurts so much, but I can’t stop being hard... tomorrow is going to be torture...” 

Jungkook grinned and slowly rubbed one hand up and down Jimin’s back. “I’ll do that to you anytime you want, baby... especially if you’re going to scream my name like that... what a good boy you are, begging for more, then using your colors when you knew you needed to... I was getting ready to stop; I could tell your body was getting tired...” 

Jimin nodded and sighed softly, still crying just a bit, a bashful smile on his lips. “I... I did want you to do it more, Daddy, but... but I wasn’t sure I’d be able to say anything if we continued, because I was having a hard time catching my breath from yelling every time that thing struck... man... I can’t believe how many welts I have...” 

Jungkook kissed him warmly, then whispered, “Baby... I know you said you want to be sore all day tomorrow, but I think you should let me use just a little bit of cream before leaving for school. I’m afraid that if you sit down for too long, your skin might tear, there are a couple of pretty thin spots... they’ll be okay tonight when we’re sleeping, but when you’re wearing jeans tomorrow... I don’t want you to be hurt like that... okay?” 

Jimin hugged Jungkook tight and nodded. “Okay... I love you so much, Daddy... you take such good care of me...” 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled soft kisses on Jimin’s face, then booped the tip of his nose. “It’s because I love you to the moon and back, baby... are you ready to sleep, or do you need to use the powder room first? I have to take out my contacts...” 

“Oh my gosh, I totally forgot you were wearing them... that’s why your beast looked even scarier! You definitely have to do that again!” Jimin kissed Jungkook quickly, then nodded. “I do have to go, yes...” 

“Okay, let me help you out of bed, and I’ll take you to the door... if you need me, I’ll come in, and I promise I won’t be as much of a pabo as I was last time...” 

The two of them giggled when they remembered the incident, and Jimin blushed. “Gosh, that was embarrassing, I am going to figure out how to do it myself...” 

Jungkook snickered and helped Jimin out of bed, then over to the room. “Okay, but I’ll still be waiting in case you need me, and so I can take you back to bed...” 

Another short while later found the two of them snuggled under the covers again, giggling quietly as Jimin had needed help after all, and the two of them had nearly had him whizzing all over the wall from laughing so hard while he was going.

“Oh my god, Eomma would have killed me... then again, I’d have cleaned it up, but you know how mom’s know stuff, even when no-one says anything...” Jungkook chuckled as he spoke.

“Yeh, my mom calls me sometimes and asks me questions about things I haven’t talked to her about... although in that case, I think it’s because Jihyun tells her... the little aesaekki...” Jimin replied, then rolled his eyes.

Jungkook snickered. “That’s probably true, he and Seojun are two peas in a pod, both little trouble makers for their big brothers...” 

“Yep... I can’t wait to see them all for Christmas... it’s so awesome that your family and mine get along, and they can come up here and stay at the house, and we can all hang out... and you and I will need to go to Busan sometime and stay at my house, and visit our friends down there...” 

Jungkook nodded his head, then yawned widely. “Okay, babydoll, my brain is shutting off, it’s time for sleep... Saranghae, salangbad-a... eonjena...” 

“I love you more, beloved... jal ja...”


	12. Romance and Street Food

About an hour or so later, Jungkook felt his neck being nuzzled while a warm, slick hand stroked his length, bringing him out of slumber to find Jimin crouching over him and preparing to sit on his dick. “Mmm, whatcha’ doin’, baby?” The ravenette whispered as he gazed sleepily at his lover’s face, the half-moon just bright enough to reveal the gorgeous redhead’s features. 

“Need... n-need y-you... D-D-Daddy... mmph... so hard... I’m so hard... so horny... fuck me... please...” Jimin lifted himself and placed Jungkook’s broad tip against his tight entrance, then slowly began to sit, groaning with pleasure at the feeling of the stretch. 

“Holy fuck, baby, you are so tight... and so hot... I think I should spank you like that more often if this is what you’re going to do...” Jungkook reached up and lightly pinched Jimin’s nipples when the elder sat up to slide himself fully onto the ravenette’s shaft, gasping when his aching buttocks came into contact with the younger’s body. 

“Oww... oh god, Jungkookie, I... I need you so bad...” Jimin looked at Jungkook and whispered,” but it hurts too much to move... owwie...” 

The magnificent ravenette blinked as the sweet angel burst into tears, then quickly reached for the boy and pulled him down to lay on his chest. “Shh, come here, sweet thing, I’ll do the work, you just hold on to me... beautiful boy... mmm... I love you so much, Jiminie...” Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s torso and held him close, then bent his legs and planted his feet on the mattress, before beginning to thrust carefully, starting a slow rhythm to fill the elder’s bottom deeply, but cause as little pain to his sore cheeks as possible. “How’s this, angel?” 

“Yes... just like that... Daddy... jus’ like that... ohhhhhhgodddd...” Jimin calmed down and gave himself over to the ravenette’s ministrations, sighing when he felt Jungkook begin to rub his back while he continued the gentle lovemaking. “Neomu joh-a... da johhhh-aaaa... meomcuji maseyo... I love you more, Daddy...” 

“That’s my good, sweet boy... fuck; you feel so good wrapped around my dick... and in my arms... and resting on top of me... what a lucky Daddy I am... are you going to be able to cum like this, sweetheart, or do you need a little more help?” Jungkook started to slide one hand between their bodies with the intent of grasping Jimin’s thick shaft, but the red-haired beauty shook his head. 

“Mmph, no need more help... I can cum like this... oh god you feel so good... jus’... jus’ make love to me... jus’... jus’...” Jimin tucked his face into the curve of Jungkook’s neck and sighed softly, then slowly relaxed, his arms and legs going slack. 

Jungkook frowned slightly, although he didn’t stop his slow movements as he whispered, “Jiminie? Baby, are you okay?” And then he smiled when he heard the first of Jimin’s snores and realized the beautiful boy had fallen asleep. “Oh my god, Jeon Jimin, you honestly are the cutest thing ever... that’s my good boy, get some rest... sweet boy...” 

They stayed in that position for most of the rest of the night, although at one point, Jungkook lowered his legs to flatten them on the bed and he slipped out of Jimin’s bottom, but the beauty only sighed softly and mumbled a quiet complaint, then fell back into dreamland. 

The next morning, Jungkook slowly awakened, a smile curving his lips as he felt his arms still curled around his lover’s body, and soft kisses being placed gently along the column of his neck. “Morning, baby,” the ravenette whispered, then squeezed the scarlet-haired cutie, but not enough to make him squeak. “How are you feeling?” 

“Mmmorning, Daddy... I’m feelin’ okay, ‘cept... I no wanna go to school today...” Jimin cuddled on top of Jungkook and snugged his arms and legs as close to the raven boy’s sides as he could. “Wanna stay home and snuggle with you all day...” 

Jungkook chuckled and lightly tickled his fingers up Jimin’s back, causing the elder boy to shiver and moan. “But baby, I have classes too... are you saying you want me to cut, too?” 

“Uh huh... today and Thursday are only gonna be studying for the finals next week, and I am comfortable with the material... the professors said we didn’t have to go today or Thursday if we felt we would do well enough on the tests...” Jimin drew small circles and hearts on Jungkook’s bare chest while continuing the sweet nuzzles against his skin. 

“Mmm... bad boy, trying to corrupt his Daddy... although to be honest, it’s the same for me... I can’t see that it would hurt to stay home and take care of my baby boy...” Jungkook turned his head and licked his tongue over Jimin’s forehead. “Although you’ll have to let me chase you around and tickle you...” 

“Yah! What’d you do that for??!!” Jimin grumped, lifting his hand to wipe the saliva off his face. “You are so weird, Park Jungkook... but if you do stay home with me, you can chase and tickle me all you want, as long as I get lots of kisses, too... k?” 

Jungkook snickered and licked Jimin’s cheek, causing the elder boy to slap his bicep gently. “Yes, and I’m your weirdo... hm, I’ll have to summon the Dread Kissing and Tickle Monsters, although they can wait until after breakfast to come over... mmm, and I’m going to use the cream on your butt so I can squeeze it and kiss it and bite it all over... such a cutie... let’s start kissing now, so we can get your lips ready for our Monster friend later...” 

Jimin laughed and wiped his cheek. “Okay, okay, you weirdo, stop that... hm, breakfast sounds good; what do you want me to make?” The breathtaking angel raised his eyebrows at the rest of Jungkook’s words. “Ooo, kisses?? I get kisses?????? Mmm, gimme gimme... mmmmmmm...” 

Jungkook kissed Jimin thoroughly until both of them were panting softly, and the redhead was squirming on top of the ravenette. “Mmm, sweet baby boy... can I have you for a breakfast appetizer?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Jimin giggled. 

“Oh, I dunno, what if my boyfriend finds out??!!” Jimin tried to look innocent, but couldn’t stop giggling. 

Jungkook snickered, “Hm... maybe he’d be willing to join us... I’m assuming you’re talking about this boyfriend?” Suddenly, the raven’s voice darkened, and his countenance turned feral, causing Jimin to shiver and snuggle closer. 

“Mhm, he’s the one... he’s very possessive, you know...” Jimin squealed softly when Jungkook nipped his sweet spot. 

“I don’t mind sharing you with that other raven boy, baby, he takes excellent care of you...” Jungkook laughed and shook his head. “Okay, that’s just a little too out there for me...” 

Jimin laughed and nodded. “Yeh, that did seem stranger than usual again... so... you still want a naughty little devil boy appetizer?” 

“Absolutely... except I’m going to use the cream on your bottom first, so I can have my way with you, without you being sore... I want to fuck you into the side of the bed, baby...” Jungkook growled and inhaled against Jimin’s sensitive flesh, taking in his scent. “I’m gonna eat you alive, Little Red...” 

“Fuck... Daddy... cream... shower... me... please...” Jimin clung to Jungkook as the ravenette slid out of bed, then walked to the sink with the beauty in his arms. Setting the elder on his feet, the younger took the jar of cream and began to gently smooth it over the sweet boy’s bruised backside. 

A while later, the two of them were preparing breakfast in the kitchen, both of them wearing their silk robes. Jungkook had started a fire, then the bacon, while Jimin scrambled the eggs and prepared the pancake batter. As soon as the bacon started sizzling and popping, the ravenette changed from his robe into the apron, and as he walked past the redhead, Jimin reached out and grabbed a handful of Jungkook’s bare ass and squeezed it firmly. 

“Mmm... my bunny has a perfect butt...” Jimin murmured, then giggled as Jungkook immediately turned and wrapped him in a hug, then kissed him soundly. 

When the kiss was broken, both boys were grinning loopily, and Jungkook whispered, “My angel’s is more perfect than mine, but I’m glad you like it...” 

“Like it? I love it... nice and squishy but muscular... see, I can poke here and squish...” Jimin pushed his fingertip against the lowest curve of one of Jungkook’s cheeks, causing the younger boy to laugh. 

“Weirdo...” Jungkook said. 

“Yah! I’m no weirder than you are!” Jimin retorted, then swatted the ravenette, leaving a sting and a slight handprint. 

Jungkook grinned and pulled Jimin close, then lifted the back of his robe and started to fondle and squeeze the stunning redhead’s plump backside. “Careful there, Jiminie, or we’ll end up in bed all day...” 

“Ooo, I love when you do that,” Jimin gasped, then slid his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders to give the gorgeous ravenette better access. “Who says that isn’t what I want, anyway?” 

“Pretty boy, such a naughty little devil... of course, you know you’ll get whatever you want...” Jungkook nuzzled a sweet kiss over Jimin’s lips again, then whispered, “Okay, beautiful, let’s finish making breakfast, then we can decide where we want to start our cuddle session...” 

Jimin grinned and hugged Jungkook warmly, then the two of them went back to their tasks. Once the food was finished, they sat on their chairs, their legs entangled, and shared their breakfasts, giggling and murmuring about the upcoming weekend with their friends and the surprise they had planned for everyone, and the Kim’s party. 

“Oh, you know what? If we feel like getting out later this afternoon, we could go shopping, instead of waiting until Thursday night or Sunday.” Jungkook suggested as he offered a piece of bacon for Jimin to bite. 

“That sounds like a great idea! Hm... we could shop, then have dinner. I like having romantic dinners with you.” Jimin smiled and bit the bacon, chewing happily. 

“Hah, who said anything about romantic, I figured we could eat street food!” Jungkook replied, then ate the rest of the bacon while Jimin giggled. 

“Aish, you pabo, what makes you think that wouldn’t be romantic, since I’d be eating it with you?!” Jimin replied, then lightly punched Jungkook in the arm. He leaned over to take a bite of his eggs, his gaze leaving the ravenette’s face for a moment, and he realized the younger boy had stopped moving or talking. “Jungkookie?” He sat back and looked at Jungkook, then blinked. “Wae?? Are you all right, bunny?” 

Jungkook was sitting there with a stunned look on his face, and his eyes had filled with tears. “I’m... I’m okay, Jiminie, just... you know how sometimes I say stuff that catches you by surprise and makes your heart get all full and explode?” 

Jimin nodded and smiled, then moved to sit on Jungkook’s lap, facing him on the chair. “I do... aw, my little bun is emotional... you are so cute when this happens, especially because you don’t do it nearly as often as I do... sweet bunny baby... let me kiss your tears away...” The beautiful angel pressed gentle kisses against the magnificent ravenette’s eyelids, then began leaving little nuzzles all over his face, until Jungkook giggled. 

“Hahaha, Jiminie, that tickles...” Jungkook hugged Jimin, grinning, then reached under his robe to squeeze his ass. 

“See, I made you stop crying... and oooo, what are you doing back there, Park Jungkook?” Jimin nudged his nose tip against the younger boy’s, then gasped when he felt Jungkook tickling a fingertip over his rosebud. 

“Thinking about what I want for dessert after breakfast, once we’ve let our food settle a bit...” Jungkook replied, his voice lowering as his eyes watched Jimin’s lips while he talked. “I did say I’d eat you alive, baby, and I haven’t done that yet today...”


	13. "Heals Owwie Bottoms"

“Mmph... well... I certainly won’t tell you no... fuck... Daddy... I love you so much... I love what you do to me, all of it, even if it hurts... because you take care of me and take the pain away if I ask... you really should market that cream, it’s amazing...” Jimin relaxed on Jungkook’s lap and rested his cheek against the top of the raven boy’s shoulder. 

Jungkook chuckled softly and snuggled the elder boy, enjoying the warm body in his arms. “I am considering suggesting it to my mom, except I still don’t know if all of the ingredients are legal. For all I know, it would have to be sold with a prescription, because there has to be something in it that is pretty strong since it heals owwie bottoms so fast...” 

Jimin snickered and hugged the ravenette. “Owwie bottoms... if you guys did sell it, that should be one of the things on the label... ‘Heals Owwie Bottoms’... hahahaha...” 

Jungkook laughed and squeezed Jimin until he squeaked, then they got off the chair and put away the leftovers, washed the dishes, and the raven changed back into his robe. “All right... would my pretty baby like to snuggle on the couch with Daddy and watch a movie?” 

“Mmm, that sounds like a great idea, Daddy...” Jimin replied, smiling as Jungkook took his hand and led him to the couch, then the two of them cuddled up under the yellow blanket on the chaise end of the sofa. 

A few hours later, after watching a movie and Jungkook had his ‘dessert a la Jimin’, they were dressed and in the SUV on the way to Dongdaemun Market. 

“I can’t believe it’s almost Christmas,” Jimin said, as he looked out the window at the decorations on the buildings and houses. “Are we going to decorate?” 

“Mmm, I usually don’t because Eomma and Appa decorate the big house. You saw all the lights outside that he, Seojun, and Jisung put up, ne? Eomma and Aecha will most likely start the interior decorating today when Aecha gets home from school.” Jungkook glanced toward the beautiful redhead and smiled, then looked back at the road. “But we can decorate too if you’d like...” 

Jimin looked at Jungkook and smiled brightly. “I would love that... hey, maybe we could get a bunch of decorations today and ask everyone if they would help us this weekend!!” 

Jungkook laughed. “Oh sure, invite everyone over with the pretense of watching movies, then make them work... but yes, we can do that. And whatever we don’t get finished before everyone leaves, we can do ourselves on Sunday and during the week before the party.” 

Jimin giggled and whacked Jungkook lightly in the arm. “Don’t say it like that! They’ll be helping their best friends!!” 

The two boys giggled together as Jungkook pulled into the car park and found a spot. They spent a few hours wandering around, shopping and eating, and when they went back to the car, they were both carrying many bags from different vendors, filled with gifts for Jin, Namjoon, their friends, families, and Christmas decorations. 

“Kookie... we, um... we spent a lot of money...” Jimin murmured as they placed everything in the back, and Jungkook closed the hatch. 

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin, noting how the beautiful redhead looked uncomfortable. “We did, but we have a lot of money to spend... and, it’s not like we go out and shop like this very often...” 

“Yeh, but... I mean... you keep treating everyone to stuff, and you already have tomorrow planned and paid for, and you want to do the spa things for my family... I just...” Jimin stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and looked at the ground, kicking at a small rock. 

Jungkook blinked again, then asked, his voice suddenly very small and quiet. “Am I doing something wrong by doing that, Jimin-ah? Has anyone said anything? Do they think I’m trying to buy their friendship? Do you think I’m doing that? I mean, I know sometimes people...” He stopped speaking when he found himself suddenly enveloped in Jimin’s arms. 

“No, no Koo, no, it’s okay, I just... I’m not used to this, to being able to spend money without having to count every won to make sure I had enough for food and general expenses, nevermind going out to eat regularly... I just feel like... like I’m taking advantage of you because it’s not my money...” Jimin nuzzled his lips against Jungkook’s cheek, then tilted his head back and took a closer look at the ravenette’s face. “Oh Junkook-ah... I didn’t mean to make you cry... sweet bunny, it’s okay, you’re okay...” 

Jungkook smiled bashfully and swiped at his tears, his voice still a bit shaky as he replied, “I’m not crying, it’s my allergies...” 

“Aish, this kid,” Jimin said, as he hugged Jungkook tighter. “Let’s go home, bunny, and I’ll take care of you, okay?” 

Jungkook hugged Jimin back and pressed his nose into the curve of the gorgeous angel’s neck, inhaling deeply and breathing in his scent. “I’m okay, Jiminie... Eomma told me things like this might come up...” 

Jimin leaned back again and tilted his head. “You talked to your Eomma about this?” 

“Well yeh... uh... could we maybe go to a café and talk, or go home? I don’t want to keep standing in the car park, it’s kind of cold out here...” Jungkook grinned when Jimin blushed. 

“Oh, right, yes, of course, we can... mmm... want to go over there?” Jimin pointed to a nearby café that didn’t look too crowded. 

“Yes, that’s fine...” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand, and they walked to the restaurant and entered, then followed the hostess to a table and sat beside each other. “Oh, this is a nice little place... I’d say we should bring our friends here, but all of us wouldn’t fit at once.” 

The two boys giggled, then looked at the menu board. Both of them ordered hot tea, and they decided to share an order of yakgwa and gyeongdan. “All right, tell me why you were talking to your mom about money... I mean, I remember you said you’d asked her if I could be added to your account and have my own card, which has been really great but was there more you talked about?” 

Jungkook nodded his head, although their waitress came over and set the teapot down, then their cups. The ravenette was entirely focused on Jimin, but the redhead noticed the waitress checking Jungkook out, and he nudged himself closer to the younger boy, who automatically lifted his arm to rest it over the elder’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you once we have our treats... mmm... speaking of treats, there’s a certain peach I want to bite when we get home...” Jungkook leaned closer to Jimin and nibbled at his earlobe, causing the beautiful angel to giggle. 

“Kookie, stop that, you’ll make me hard!” Jimin whispered as he blushed. 

“Well, that’s pretty much the idea, so... you’ll have to come up with a better reason than that if you want me to stop...” 

“Hm... how about I won’t let you bite my peach when we get home...” Jimin said seriously. 

“Okay, no more nibbling... oh, unless it’s on one of these desserts...” Jungkook said as the waitress set the plates down. He lifted his gaze, smiled at her, and then looked back to Jimin, his attention again entirely focused on the redhead. 

Jimin hadn’t missed that little exchange, and he grinned internally when he saw the waitress get ready to say something to Jungkook until the ravenette showed no interest in her whatsoever. Once the girl walked away from their table, Jimin murmured, “You know she was trying to flirt with you?” 

“Yeh,” Jungkook answered, “it happens a lot... I just act like I don’t notice, so I don’t have to be rude and tell them I have a boyfriend who is a zillion times more beautiful than they are. I wouldn’t want to make someone feel bad about themself, because no-one can come close to comparing to you.” 

For a long moment, Jimin watched Jungkook’s face after the ravenette was done speaking, looking for any sign that what he’d said was one of those ridiculous K-Drama lines, but as the raven boy smiled warmly, then started to fix his tea, the redhead realized the younger boy had been completely earnest. “I think we should have gone home...” Jimin gasped softly, causing Jungkook to look at him quickly. 

“Wae? Did I do something wrong? I swear I’m just having a hard time of it today... did I make you mad?” 

The two boys looked at each other, both with tears in their eyes, and they started to giggle, then hugged. 

“Aish, we’re a couple of pabos...” Jimin said. 

“Yeh, but we love each other, so it’s okay. And I’m assuming that means I’m not in trouble?” Jungkook searched Jimin’s gaze, then lifted a hand to cup his jaw. “You are that beautiful to me, Jimin-ah... no-one will ever compare.” 

Jimin blushed prettily and scooted closer on the bench seat, and he fixed his tea while Jungkook nibbled on one of the pastries. “Okay, so tell me about talking to your mom about money and why she said that...” 

Jungkook nodded his head, then took Jimin’s hand and held it while he started to talk. “Well... after my mom said you could be added to my account, and she started putting money in there for you too, I... well, I remembered what you’d said about how the Spyder is so expensive, and how your mom and dad struggled a little with their expenses, and now that Jihyun is getting older and school stuff costs more, and... well... so... I um... ahem... this is harder to talk about than I thought it would be...” The ravenette picked up his tea and took a sip, then waved to the waitress. As she walked over, the younger whispered quickly to the elder, “Ask her for a couple of glasses of water, please, I don’t want her to think I’m suddenly interested...” 

As soon as the girl got to the table, Jungkook took a bite of one of the yakgwa, then chewed and looked at the girl while Jimin ordered the water. She nodded her head and turned around to flounce away, and the ravenette and the redhead couldn’t help giggling. “I can’t tell you how satisfying that is... my... my ex-bastard, he used to encourage girls to flirt with him, like I wasn’t even there... I hated it...” 

“I remember you said that about him... so I’m going to tell you right now, I might do something to make you jealous specifically, but I'd promise I would do it on purpose to get you to punish me, and I promise it won’t be something like what happened at the club. But if someone is flirting with me and I seem oblivious, I’m not; I just don’t like to be mean. I will do what I can to make whoever is doing it stop, either by ignoring them completely or telling them directly... still, I’m okay with you stepping in and getting all up in their face about it... okay?” Jungkook smiled softly at Jimin, and the redhead laughed and nodded his head. 

“Oh my god, Kook, that’s so stinking adorable... and yes, I will let people know you’re mine, one way or the other...” Jimin leaned forward and kissed Jungkook warmly when the waitress walked up, set the glasses on the table, then turned around and walked away. The kiss lasted a little longer than necessary, and when Jimin sat back a bit, Jungkook was blinking, his cheeks blushing darkly. 

“I... you need to kiss me like that more often, Jiminie...” 

Before he could say anything else, Jimin leaned forward and kissed him again, then the two of them smiled and relaxed. “Okay... no more interruptions, tell me about the money...” Jimin reached down and lightly stroked his hand along Jungkook’s thigh and leaned against him comfortably, then reached for a gyeongdan and nibbled on it.

“Okay, no more distractions, I promise. So, anyway, I remembered what you said, and well... I asked my mom if we could pay off some of your family’s debts...” Jungkook lowered his head and looked at Jimin through his dark bangs, wincing when he saw the incredulous expression on the beautiful redhead’s face. 

“Why would you do that??” Jimin asked quietly, and Jungkook couldn’t tell whether it was a good or bad reaction. 

“Um... well, see... I feel like my family has been so blessed... I mean, I can pretty much have anything I want, and so can my siblings, and even if my entire family had everything we wanted, we’d still have so much left over... I mean... the corporation’s stock just keeps going up... and... um...” Jungkook sighed softly, looked at his lap, and then started to play with his fingers, unconsciously mimicking Jimin’s habit of doing it. “I’m sorry... my mom said that even if I have more than I need and want to help other people out, sometimes people feel like I’m showing off... I guess... or like I think they’re charity cases... which isn’t it, at all... I just... you’re my family, Jiminie, so your family is my family too, and... I want them to have what we have... I mean, I don’t want to give them an allowance or anything like that, but... I want to help them so Jihyun can have what he needs, and your parents don’t have to worry about it so much...” The ravenette sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders. “But it’s okay if you don’t want me to do that, I don’t want to offend you or your family in any way...” 

Jimin sat quietly for a long moment after Jungkook finished talking until the raven boy was sure he’d look up and see a disapproving expression on the beautiful redhead’s face. “Jungkookie,” Jimin finally whispered, “I didn’t know that’s how you saw it... I knew you weren’t trying to prove that you were better than anyone else, and to be honest, when you let everyone pay for their meals and ours last night, I was surprised that you didn’t refuse, but I was also pleased that you didn’t... because that, right there, showed everyone that you’re not paying for everything because you feel obligated or because you’re proving how rich you are, it’s because you truly care for all of us. And... wow... wanting to help out my parents and Jihyunie is... wow... but you’ll have to talk to my parents about that, not me. I think it’s lovely, but I can't make that kind of decision for them... okay?” 

Jungkook looked up and smiled sweetly, then nodded his head. “Okay... if you think it’d be okay, I’ll say something when they come up for Christmas... would you sit with me when I talk to them?” 

“Of course, I will... you’re the cutest bun, ever... hm... let’s get a box for the rest of our treats, I want to go home so you can nibble on my peach...” Jimin winked at Jungkook, and the ravenette laughed and nodded. 

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Jungkook let Jimin ask for the box, then walked the beauty out to the car, their arms around each other, and leaving no doubt that they were together. 

Later, after they’d come home and unloaded the car, they were snuggled on the couch watching a movie. 

“This was a good day,” Jimin said. “I don’t normally cut class, but since the professors said it was okay, I didn’t feel guilty... and, I’m definitely going on Thursday. Gosh, I didn’t talk to any of my friends today, and they were texting, I should probably answer them.” He picked up his phone and answered the texts, then grinned. “They figured out that we weren’t at school today, and now all of them are saying ‘rabbits’... aish...” 

Jungkook started laughing and kissed Jimin’s cheek softly. “Hm, I think our friends know us pretty well, eh?” 

Jimin giggled and nodded his head. “Yes, yes, they do...” 

They finished the movie, ate a light supper, then headed up to bed for the night. 

“Saranghae, salangbad-a, jal ja,” Jimin murmured to Jungkook as they lay entangled under the sheets and blankets. 

“I love you more, Jimin-ah... dream of me...” Jungkook replied, nuzzling his lips over Jimin’s forehead.


	14. Our Lives Will Be Epic

The week went by pretty quickly after that, with the boys studying for finals and taking time each evening to decorate the house. By the time Thursday night came, they had their Christmas tree wholly decorated, and there were wrapped boxes of all different shapes and sizes piled underneath it. Sparkling multi-colored Christmas lights adorned the inside of the house, and once Jungkook’s mom had discovered that the boys were decorating; she, Aecha, Hae-Ran, and Eunhi had come over while the boys were at school to finish the house with many Christmas knick-knacks, pine boughs tied with sprigs of holly, and mistletoe hanging in a few strategic places. 

Jungkook’s dad, Seojun, and Jisung had put lights up outside both houses and all over the bushes and trees, which was one of their traditions, and when Jungkook and Jimin came home from school since Jimin’s Tae Kwon Do class was on break until after the new year, Jimin laughed like a child, his eyes wide with wonder while he took in the beauty of it all. Everything was tastefully done, there were no plastic statues or noisy blow-up Santas, or any of the kitschier things people tend to set out, and Jungkook told Jimin that people came from all over the city to drive down their block, as all of the other houses were also decorated beautifully. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to get in and out of the driveway, so make sure you’re careful when you’re coming and going. Most people will stop and let you pull out of the drive, but sometimes they’re oblivious.” 

As they entered the house, they both stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked around, their mouths dropped open and eyes wide, and the three women and Jungkook’s sister all laughed. “SURPRISE!” They shouted. 

“Oh my gosh, everything looks amazing!” Jimin squealed, then ran over to hug all four females, while Jungkook grinned and joined them in a group hug. 

“Thank you so much, Eomma, Aecha, Hae-Ran Ajumma, and Eunhui Ajumma!” Jungkook wandered over to the fireplace mantle and looked at the items ranged along it, then turned and looked back at his mom, a broad smile curving his lips. “I remember these! I haven’t seen them in ages!!!” It was a set of ceramic puppies and kittens, twelve in all, and each was wearing a green and red-colored bow around its neck, and all were in different poses. 

Jimin walked over, looked at them, smiled, and started to pick each one up, look at it more closely, and then set them back down carefully as he moved to the next. “Oh my gosh, they’re so cute!!! I would never have thought you would have things like this, Kookie-ah!” 

Jungkook laughed while the four ladies came to stand with them, and Jungkook’s mom hugged her son warmly. 

“When Jungkook was small... hm... I think he must have been four or five, so not too small, but still pretty young, we were shopping for Christmas presents,” she said, “and while we were in one of the shops, I lost sight of him and Chinmae because I was trying to keep track of Seojun and Aecha, still young enough to be in a stroller, but Aecha had decided she wanted to get out...” 

“Mommmmmmm...” Aecha complained as she rolled her eyes. “You tell everyone this story!!! It’s so embarrassing!” 

Eunkyung laughed and lightly chucked her daughter under the chin. “Well, one day, you will have children, and they will do things that you will talk about when they’re grown, and you’ll understand what a joy it is to have those kinds of memories. In the meantime, my children will have to put up with my stories.” She looked back at Jimin and hummed. “Where was I? Oh, yes, while I was trying to keep Aecha from crawling out of the stroller, Seojun decided he was hungry – he was tiny then, not even quite a year old yet. Of course, when he started to cry, I needed to find a secluded place to feed Seojun, and where I could make sure Aecha, Jungkook, and Chinmae weren’t getting into any trouble when I suddenly realized that Chinmae and Jungkook weren’t with me. At that time, we hadn’t met Hae-Ran or Eunhui, and I didn’t ask their father to go with me because he was at work. Back then, he was spending quite a bit of time in research and development... it was shortly before one of first of our lines of cosmetics was going to be released, and he was re-checking all of the formulas and colors; therefore, he didn’t have time to spend hours shopping.” 

“Well, just about the time I noticed that my two oldest boys were missing, a lovely woman came up to me and asked if I needed help because I’d started to panic. I had so wanted to be self-sufficient, but really, four young children in the mall at Christmas time with only one person watching over them is a disaster waiting to happen... thank goodness Busan didn’t have very much crime, or I would have been hysterical, worrying about what might have happened to them. Well, the woman asked if I had a bottle with me for Seojun, and I did, so she offered to take him and Aecha to one of the alcoves – she pointed to the one she was talking about – while I went and found Chinmae and Jungkook.” 

“I was so thankful, and I didn’t even think for a second that she might abscond with my son and daughter; so, I agreed. I watched her for a moment as she began to push the stroller in the direction of the alcove, then I turned to look for my two wayfarers.” She grinned and hugged Jungkook tightly, then smiled at Jimin. “I should mention that Chinmae and Jungkook were always wandering off together and exploring, and I constantly had to track them down, so this wasn’t out of the ordinary, but there were so many people, I was worried that one of them would get injured by accident.” 

“I started walking through the store, and as I approached one of the aisles, I heard laughter – both child and adult – and it sounded like quite a few people, and they were having the time of their lives... and as I came around the edge of the aisle and looked, I saw Jungkook and Chinmae sitting in the middle of the row, surrounded by a group of children and adults who were also sitting, and Jungkook and Chinmae were putting on a little show, which involved all twelve of those puppies and kittens.” 

Jungkook blushed, and Aecha sighed, then said, “I always wished I’d been old enough to see that in person, but I love that you were able to get it on your phone...” 

Jungkook’s mother nodded her head and smiled. “Yes, I did, and tomorrow, you will get to see it again... well, for Jimin and your friends, it will be the first time, but most likely not the last.” She brushed a kiss fondly over Jungkook’s, then Aecha’s, cheeks, and looked back to Jimin. “Chinmae was old enough to be understood when he talked, but Jungkook was very shy, so even though he could pronounce words well, his voice was so soft, it was difficult to understand him. So, here was Chinmae with his confident voice, and there was Jungkook, with his tiny one, talking to each other through the puppies and kittens. It was one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen. I did take a video, and I stood there for about five minutes before Jungkook looked up and saw me.” 

“I said, ‘Mama!’, and jumped up to go to her, and all of the people looked around and started clapping and telling her how cute Chinmae and I were,” Jungkook broke in, a happy grin curving his lips. “I’ve heard this story so many times now; I know it by heart since I was too young to remember it happening. But apparently, everyone loved our little ‘play’ so much, they all asked Eomma for copies of the video, and since Chinmae and I liked the puppies and kittens so much, Eomma bought them. We get them out every year, and when Chinmae comes to the house for Christmas morning, he and I usually do a little ‘play’ for everyone. It’s very embarrassing, but I wouldn’t change any of it.” 

“Oh my gosh, that is the cutest story, thank you for sharing it with me, Eomeonim, I can’t wait to see the play this year...” Jimin grinned and hugged Jungkook tightly, then the boys and the women walked around the rest of the house, so the ladies could show off what magic they’d created. Shortly afterward, the women and Aecha left, and the boys went upstairs to shower and change into sweats before deciding what they wanted for dinner. 

“I bet if we look in the fridge, we’ll find leftovers from whatever my family had for dinner last night...” Jungkook commented as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. 

“Ooo, if they had your Mom’s meatloaf, I am totally having a sandwich!” Jimin replied, then stopped as they walked toward the dresser to pull out their fresh clothes. “Um... Jungkookie?” 

“Hm?” Jungkook hummed, letting go of Jimin’s hand to start unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. 

“Look...” 

“Look at what?” 

Jimin reached over and tucked his fingertips under Jungkook’s chin, then lifted his head gently and pointed toward the bed. 

Jungkook looked, then blinked. 

One of the women had come upstairs while the rest of the ladies had finished downstairs and added a sprig of mistletoe above their bed.

Both the redhead and the ravenette blushed deeply, then started laughing, and Jungkook chased Jimin to the bed, then jumped on it with him, the two of them coming together like magnets and kissing under the small green branch. 

“I love your Mom,” Jimin said, as he slid his hands gently through Jungkook’s hair, while the raven boy hovered over him. “But I love you best...” 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled Jimin’s lips again, then whispered, “Well, I am pretty lovable...” 

“YAH! You big pabo!!” Jimin exclaimed, then started tickling the younger boy, who broke out in giggles, and started tickling the elder back. 

After a few minutes of that, they were laying together on the bed and catching their breaths, when Jungkook murmured, “This is going to be the best Christmas I’ve had in my life, so far, but I think all of them from now on are just going to get better and better, until the day I die, because I’ll be spending them with you...” 

Jimin blinked and turned his head on the pillow to look at the ravenette, ready to tease him for spouting KDrama lines, then smiled as he saw the absolute love in Jungkook’s gaze. 

“I agree, the rest of our lives will be epic...” 

They kissed for a while longer, then took showers, dressed in sweats, and went down to see if Jungkook was right about the food. He was, of course, and yes, it was meatloaf, which made both of them very happy. They watched a couple of movies, then went to bed, both excited for the next evening to come. 

The next day they followed their regular routine and met in the locker room before and after their dance and basketball classes, taking a bit of time for canoodling, then they went home. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, the doorbell rang, then there was a loud pounding on the door, and Jimin laughed when he opened it and found the dormmates on the porch. 

“Yah! Let us in; it’s freakin’ cold out here!” Mingi complained. 

“You’re the one who just HAD to walk around and look at the lights!” Hongjoong scolded good-naturedly. 

“But, weren’t they pretty?” Wooyoung said. 

“Definitely, and you all can stand out here and blab about the lights if you want, but I’m going inside now,” San said, then grinned at Jimin as he walked past and into the kitchen, dragging Wooyoung with him. “Hey, Kook! Wow, your house looks amazing!!” 

Jungkook was in the kitchen checking out the food his mom and Hae-Ran had brought over, and he smiled and hugged San and Wooyoung, then looked around. “I know, isn’t it great?! My mom, Hae-Ran, Eunhui, and Aecha did it on Thursday while Jiminie and I were at school. Someone even put mistletoe over our bed... I’m pretty sure it was my mom; I can’t see any of the other three doing it...” 

The three boys giggled, then everyone started hugging Jungkook as they came into the kitchen. “Hi, guys!” He exclaimed while he hugged them all back. “We have appetizers for dinner tonight; look at all of this food!!”


	15. Now It's My Turn

For the next few minutes, their friends kept coming in the door, and Jimin gave up trying to move from the entrance to the kitchen. He stood at the door and ushered them in, laughing and blushing as he received hugs from all, and finally, everyone was there and had gone to the other side of the house. “Aish, that was crazy!” He muttered to himself as he started to close the door, when suddenly it was pushed open, causing him to yelp. 

“YAH! WHY ARE YOU CLOSING THE DOOR ON US??!!” Of course, it was Taehyung and Sehun, with Tae being the Drama King, and causing Jimin to crack up. 

“You pabo! I got so flustered from everyone crowding past; I didn’t even realize you weren’t part of the bunch!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Oh my god, my heart is crushed, you didn’t know I wasn’t here yet??!!" Taehyung pretended to start sobbing. "JUNGKOOK! PARK JUNGKOOK!! YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS SERIOUSLY DISRESPECTED ME; I EXPECT YOU TO SPANK HIS CUTE BUTT AND TEACH HIM A LESSON!” 

Jimin looked at Sehun, blushed, and the two of them rolled their eyes at each other, while Tae and Sehun entered the house, and Jimin closed the door. 

“What? What’s going on, what did Jimin do now? Come here, bad Little Red, you're getting a spanking!” Jungkook said as he came around the corner and was engulfed in one of Taehyung’s huge hugs. “ACK! CAN’T BREATHE!!” 

Taehyung laughed and released Jungkook, then pointed at Jimin. 

“He disrespected me, he didn’t know I wasn’t here yet, and he shut the door in my face! HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW I WASN’T HERE??!!” 

Sehun snickered and poked Tae in the side, then pushed him gently toward the kitchen. “You are such a goofball... now keep going; I can smell food, and I’m hungry...” 

“Okay, okay, geez... but still, Jungkook, I expect you to warm his backside! Teach Jimin a lesson in how to be respectful toward his... eh... youngers!” Tae giggled, then he and Sehun disappeared around the corner. 

Jungkook and Jimin could hear all of the friends greeting each other, and the ravenette pulled the redhead into a warm hug. “Your friends are so weird...” He murmured as he kissed the beauty’s soft lips. 

“Hah, well, they’re your friends too, so...” Jimin grinned and placed his hands on either side of Jungkook’s face, then rubbed his nose tip against the raven boy’s. 

“Oh, I remember, we had this discussion before, and we’re pretty much the weirdest of the bunch...” Jungkook grinned and reached down to squeeze Jimin’s ass gently. 

“Mmm... I remember that discussion too, but I don’t remember us coming to that conclusion...” Jimin nipped Jungkook’s neck gently as he felt the squeeze, then whispered, “We should go upstairs and change, and let all the weirdos deal with setting up.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Jungkook replied. 

The two of them joined their friends, laughing and joking with everyone for a while, then finally letting them all know that they were going to go upstairs and change into comfortable clothes. “If you guys want to wait, we’ll help you put everything together when we come back down,” Jungkook said while offering everyone a warm smile. 

“No way!” Yeosang piped up, “We’ll be standing around until tomorrow morning if we wait for you guys!” 

Everyone started laughing, Jungkook and Jimin blushed, then Jimin took Jungkook’s hand and led him up the stairs. 

Once they were at the top, he turned around and yelled down, “We’re going to take a quick shower too, but we promise not to take all night!” 

“YEAH, YEAH, WE’LL SEE YOU GUYS IN A FEW HOURS!!” Seojun yelled back. 

Jungkook snickered, then blinked as Jimin turned toward him and started pushing him toward the shower. “Hey... what are you doing...” 

“Strip, kitten,” Jimin said quietly. 

The tone of Jimin’s voice and the expression on his face sent shivers racing up and down Jungkook’s spine, and he gulped, then whispered, “Yes, Papa...” Jungkook took off his clothes while Jimin stood and watched, and when the magnificent ravenette was fully naked, the beautiful redhead groaned, then licked his lips. 

“Fuck, look at you... and every inch of you is mine... how the hell did I get so lucky to meet you in the first place, way back when, and now to have you in my arms every night? I was definitely a good boy in one of my past lives...” Jimin reached out and lightly twiddled with one of Jungkook’s nipples, causing the younger boy to gasp softly. “Undress me, baby...” 

Jungkook blushed as Jimin complimented him, then nodded his head and stepped closer. Lifting his hands, he unbuckled the redhead’s belt, unbuttoned his jeans, then pushed them slowly past the elder’s hips to watch them fall and rest on top of his feet. The younger then unbuttoned Jimin’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, before kneeling and removing his socks, which left the gorgeous angel’s panties as the last item of clothing he was wearing. 

“You appear to have a substantial problem in the front of your underpants, Papa... do you need my help with it?” Jungkook asked softly as he hooked his fingertips into the waistband of the garment and began to slide them down. 

“Mhm, I do, although I’ve heard that soaking it will do the job very nicely, so I plan to do just that...” Jimin slipped his fingers through Jungkook’s soft hair, another groan passing his lips when the ravenette tugged his panties past his groin and revealed his thick, throbbing shaft, then flicked his tongue out and licked it over his swollen tip. “Fuck... I think I need to feel your mouth first, baby...” 

“Mmph,” Jungkook replied, his mouth suddenly full with the warm, sensitive glans, as he’d opened his lips and immediately taken Jimin in. He let the elder boy slide deeper, moaning quietly as he felt the redhead’s fingers tighten slightly in his hair, the ravenette’s hands moving to slowly squeeze and fondle the beauty’s perfect ass cheeks. 

Jimin slowly rocked back and forth, his eyes closing in pleasure at the sensation of being engulfed by the humid, hot place, but before he could go too far, he stopped and pulled out, smiling warmly as Jungkook looked up with a quizzical expression on his face. “We have guests, baby, I don’t want to take too long... let’s take our shower, I have other things planned for you before we go back down...” 

Jungkook blinked and blushed, then stood up and followed Jimin to the shower, stepping in before the redhead, while the elder reached to turn on the water. For a brief moment, the ravenette expected Jimin to turn it cold in revenge for when Jungkook had done it to him, but he didn’t, and the younger boy breathed a sigh of relief. 

Jimin chuckled and patted Jungkook’s bottom, then nudged him under the showerhead, before picking up the bottle of body wash. “I’ll do something to get back at you for those cold showers some time, Park Jungkook, but for now, I’ll do other things to your body.” He saw that Jungkook was thoroughly wet, so he slid one arm around the ravenette’s waist and held him close, then poured some of the wash onto his chest. Setting the bottle down, the elder began to rub the silky stuff all over the younger’s torso, paying particular attention to the sensitive nubbins that, when tweaked gently, caused the ravenette to gasp and whimper. “Mmm, my sweet kitten likes his nipples played with, ne?” The gorgeous redhead offered the magnificent ravenette a deep kiss, which was accepted eagerly. “You know, I could do this to you all night, bunny, but it will have to wait until Sunday..." Jungkook smiled and nodded, then the two of them made short work of finishing their shower. 

The red-haired elder came out first and dried off, then wrapped a towel around his waist, and when the dark-haired younger exited, Jimin stopped him before he picked up his towel. “Go bend over the bed, baby... take your towel and lie on it, so you don’t mess the sheets...” Jimin whispered, his voice suddenly low and husky, causing Jungkook to look at him in surprise, then blush deeply when he saw the redhead’s darker persona appear. 

“Y-yes, Papa...” Jungkook replied, then did as he was told. He shivered a bit because the air was chilly, since he hadn’t started a fire downstairs yet, and when he heard the sound of the toy cabinet door opening, the shiver turned to one of anticipation. 

“You know, kitten,” Jimin growled quietly as he approached the bed, “I’ve let you do a lot of dirty things to me when our friends have been here... now it’s my turn...” Jungkook felt the beautiful angel set something on the bed beside him, but when he turned his head to look, Jimin whispered, “No... you don’t get to see what I’m going to do to you; you just get to feel it... I do suggest you grab your pillow and get ready to use it since you need to be quiet...” 

Jungkook gulped and quickly grabbed the pillow, stuffed it under his face, and turned to rest his cheek on the pillowcase, careful not to look in Jimin’s direction. He suddenly heard the sound of something whooshing through the air, and a thin line of pain laid itself across the center of his ass cheeks, causing him to quickly turn his face into the soft cushion and shriek. He gasped and writhed, shifting from foot to foot as the burn radiated out from that single line, his breath heaving in his chest. _{{Fuck, Jeon Jimin, you’re worse than I am... no fucking warning, no warm-up... damn...}}_

Jimin waited until Jungkook had stopped moving around, then murmured, “You’ll get fifty, kitten... what’s your color?” 

Jungkook gasped when Jimin spoke, then gulped again and turned his head to look at the beautiful redhead. “Would you... would you do ten at a time, and ask me in between?” 

“Hm... how about this... I’ll give you twenty now, then twenty later, and ten before bed... I would stop between each ten, except that would take longer than we should...” Jimin reached out and rubbed the small of Jungkook’s back. “You can say yellow or red at any time, kitten, just like you always tell me I can... okay?” 

Jungkook cleared his throat and nodded, then stood up, causing Jimin to raise his eyebrows and start to set the switch he was using down. “No, I want it, I just... I wanted you to see this, first...” He lowered his gaze and looked at the front of his body, so Jimin’s gaze followed, and the beauty chuckled. 

“Park Jungkook, you are so fucking hard... you are a bad, bad boy... back over the bed... I’m going to give you twenty fast. If you need me to stop before I get there, raise your hand, okay? I don’t want you to have to cry out... I will stop immediately, I promise.” 

Before Jungkook lay back over the edge of the mattress, he leaned toward Jimin and whispered, “Can I have another kiss first, Papa?” 

“Mhm, of course, you can, bunny...” Jimin kissed the ravenette sweetly, then smiled as the younger boy obediently moved back into position over the mattress. “All right, kitten, hold on...” He raised his arm and whacked Jungkook with the switch again, then continued with another immediately after. Since he was using the switch, there was minimal sound as the implement struck the raven boy’s backside, but since there was so little surface being stung, the pain was almost unbearable. 

While Jungkook was screaming into the pillow, Jimin was observing his lover’s body, both to watch each welt as it appeared after the wooden stick landed, and to make sure he saw if the ravenette raised his hand.


	16. Just Papa and His Kitten

By the time the last one was laid, the younger boy was sweating and sobbing, and Jimin patted his hip gently, then murmured, “That was very good, kitten, you took that so well, what a good boy you are for Papa... now, relax your tight entrance, you’ll be wearing your vibrating plug tonight...” Jungkook groaned, then squealed into the pillow as Jimin carefully spread his cheeks with the fingers of one hand and pushed the end of the plug against the ravenette’s tight pucker with the other. “This is what happens when you tease your Papa all the time... but I doubt you’re too upset about it, ne?” He slowly kept pushing, cooing softly to the still crying boy, soothing him and keeping him calm enough to relax and take the plug. “Fuck, kitten, look at your sweet bottom swallowing this thing... just a bit hungry, hm?” 

Jungkook nodded his head vigorously, then gripped the covers tightly as the largest part of the toy spread him wide, just before it sank in, his tight ass gripping around the bloop and causing the ravenette to groan again. 

“Very good, baby... now, we’ll get dressed and go down... are you ready?” Jimin lightly stroked his hand over Jungkook’s hip, further comforting him. “Your ass is so sexy... especially after I’ve marked you... you’re mine... every inch of you...” The beautiful angel lightly stroked his fingertips along the welts, causing Jungkook to moan and shiver. “Did you cum, sweetheart?” Jungkook shook his head and stood up, and Jimin reached out to wrap his warm hand around the ravenette’s thick shaft, then slowly began to stroke it. I can turn the plug on and help you if you’d like...”

“Yes... Yes, please, Papa... and... and kiss me...” Jungkook was still somewhat crying, although he was recovering very quickly as Jimin handled him. The ravenette slid his arms around Jimin’s shoulders, and the elder boy nuzzled his lips against the younger’s mouth, then slipped his tongue in to tease against Jungkook’s, causing the younger to moan softly. 

The redhead reached for the remote and flicked it on, turning the vibrator to the lowest setting, then deepened the kiss while sliding his arm around Jungkook’s waist and holding him close. Jimin massaged the ravenette’s dick slowly, his fingers squeezing just tightly enough to increase the friction, and he smiled into the kiss when he felt the younger boy’s body trembling as he raced toward his high. “Mmm, tell me when you’re close, sweet bun...” He murmured against the dark-haired boy’s mouth, then turned the vibrator up another notch. 

“Mmph!” Jungkook mumbled into the kiss, and Jimin immediately broke the kiss, bent down, and wrapped his mouth around the swollen tip of the ravenette’s cock. The feeling of that warm, moist place sent the boy over immediately, and he shot his seed, filling the redhead’s mouth, then reached out to lean an arm on the bed, as his knees began to buckle. “Fuck... fuck, Papa...” The magnificent younger gasped, wincing and groaning as he sat on the mattress, while Jimin’s mouth pulled off his dick with a pop. 

Jimin stood up and licked his lips while he gazed at Jungkook’s face, then whispered, “Mmm... that was a delicious appetizer, Kookie, even better than anything your Mom and Hae-Ran brought over, and... it was all mine...” He stepped between the ravenette’s legs and rested his arms over his shoulders, while Jungkook lifted his arms and slid them around Jimin’s waist, a pretty blush coloring the younger boy’s face. “Mmm, you’re such a sweet kitten for Papa... I love you very much. We should get dressed and go downstairs now... we’ve been up here for fifteen minutes, how much you want to bet we're met with a chorus of ‘rabbits!’?” 

Jungkook giggled and nodded his head, then stood up as Jimin stepped back, the raven boy wincing again and reaching back to feel the welts. “Fuck... I’m going to be hard all night...” He walked over to the full-length mirror and turned around, looking over his shoulder to inspect his ass. “Mmm... have you been practicing? They’re all almost perfectly straight!” He grinned at Jimin, then walked to the dresser and pulled out sweats and a tee shirt. “I’m going to light a fire, so everyone is comfortable while we’re watching the movies." 

Jimin grinned and whisked the switch around in the air, while he took it to the cabinet and put it away. “That is what I planned, kitten... and just like you do to me, I’m going to drive you wild while you have to be quiet...” Jimin stopped speaking, then looked at Jungkook as he stepped into his sweat pants. “Koo... you know this isn’t a punishment, right? I’m doing this because I like it when you do it to me, and I know you like it when I take control sometimes, you know?” He took his sweat pants out of the drawer, put them on, then borrowed one of Jungkook’s tee shirts. “And what would I be practicing on, besides you?” 

Jungkook blushed deeply and nodded his head. “I kind of thought so, but I wasn’t entirely sure, I’m glad you said it isn’t... because yes, I do love it when you do this to me, and I only want to do things to you that you love...” The ravenette rolled his eyes and grinned when he saw Jimin pilfering his shirt. “Hm... well, I suppose you could use one of the couch pillows, and get some chalk... that might be a good idea with a couple of the canes that are thin, they go all over the place if you’re not careful, and that’s not a good thing.” 

The two boys finished dressing, checked the mirror at the sink to make sure they looked presentable – Jungkook hadn’t cried for long enough to make his eyelids swell thickly – and they headed down the stairs to their friends. 

Naturally, as soon as they came around the corner of the fireplace wall, ‘Rabbits!’ was yelled, but this time, the entire group of friends did it as one, causing Jungkook and Jimin to blush deeply, then start laughing. 

“Aish, I think our cover is blown, Kookie-ah!” Jimin said as he giggled, then walked to the kitchen to see what appetizers had been brought, and what was left after all of their friends had helped themselves. There was hobak jeon, paeng-ee beoseot jeon, dakgangjeong, gochujang mayo tuna patties, dubu kecheob jorim, goguma mattang, and yangnyeom chicken. “I am thrilled that all of you are comfortable enough to think of this as your home so that you didn’t wait for us to come down before you started to eat, but I could swear there had been a platter of mandu...” 

Jungkook snickered as Taemin blinked, then looked highly guilty. 

“Um, I think I ate the last three... sorry...” Taemin admitted as he raised his hand from his spot on an air mattress next to Jongin. 

Jimin rolled his eyes and pointed at the older boy. “Taemin Hyung, you owe me dumplings the next time we go out to eat!!” 

Taemin grinned and nodded his head. “I can do that!” 

Everyone laughed, then started settling where they wanted to sit for the first movie. 

“Which one are we on now?” Asked Hongjoong, as he and Tzuyu sat and snuggled on one of the air mattresses while sharing a plate of the delicious food. 

“Thor, The Dark World,” Jungkook replied, then turned to Jimin and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I’m going to light the fire. Will you share your food with me?” 

Jimin smiled and nuzzled Jungkook’s ear as he whispered, “I’ve already lit a fire, haven’t I, kitten?” The beautiful redhead turned to start putting food on a plate for the two of them, his smile becoming a grin like the cat who got the cream as the magnificent raven boy blushed deeply and gulped, then gasped when the elder boy turned the vibrator up a notch. “Yes, I will be happy to share a plate of food with you, Jungkookie...” 

Jungkook swallowed again, then walked over to the fireplace, breathing a sigh of relief as he struck a match to start the fire, and Jimin flicked the switch on the remote again, lowering the vibrations back to one. 

Tae and Sehun had taken command of the TV remote, so they started the previews while Jimin was getting four bottles of soju out of the fridge, and everyone looked surprised when the redhead sat in the oversized recliner first, then Jungkook snuggled on his lap, before pulling the soft yellow blanket over them. It took about ten seconds for all their friends to digest this somewhat new concept, but as San got up and turned off the lights, all the attention was directed to the screen. 

“They’re not used to seeing me be the Papa,” Jimin whispered into Jungkook’s ear, giggling quietly while the raven boy grinned and blushed. “How does it make you feel to let our friends see your submissive side?” The sweet angel’s voice was very soft, so no-one else heard them as he asked his question. 

Jungkook had picked up a chicken wing and was munching on it when Jimin murmured, causing the younger boy to lower his gaze and smile shyly. He chewed and swallowed, then whispered back just as quietly, “It makes me harder than I already was from my switching, Papa... I’m... I’m kind of making a mess in the front of my pants...” 

“Mmm, good thing you’re wearing your black sweats then, ne?” Jimin replied, then set the plate on the end table beside the chair, so it was in reach of the both of them, and wrapped his arms around the ravenette, cuddling him close. “Hm, let’s see just how much of a mess you’re making...” He slipped one of his hands under Jungkook’s shirt, then into the front of his sweat pants, raising his eyebrows as he felt the warm stickiness of the ravenette’s pre-cum on the front of the garment and the younger boy’s skin. “My goodness, you weren’t kidding, you are so fucking hard...” The redhead pulled his hand out of the raven boy’s pants and patted his length through the material. 

Jungkook squirmed around a bit as Jimin patted him, moaning softly as the welts lining his ass rubbed against the seat of the chair. “Owww...” he whimpered very, very quietly. 

Jimin smiled, kissed him warmly, reached for a tuna pattie, took a bite, and then offered a bite to Jungkook. The younger boy took a bite, then both of them started watching as the previews ended and the movie started. 

Jimin fed Jungkook slowly, bit by bit, after taking bites of whatever he’d picked, and periodically he’d offer a drink from one of the bottles of soju to the younger boy until finally, they were both comfortably full and lightly buzzed. The movie was just about half over by that point, and the redhead slipped his hand into his pocket and flicked the switch on the vibrator, pushing it up to three. 

Jungkook had not been expecting that at all, and he yelped and jumped on Jimin’s lap, then blushed and buried his face against the beautiful angel’s neck. 

“Bad bunny,” Jimin scolded very quietly, “remember your rule about the garage?” 

Jungkook was squirming between Jimin’s legs while the vibrator buzzed in his ass, his cheeks burning hotter the more he wriggled. He gasped and started to reach down to rub his cock through his shirt and pants, but Jimin held his wrist to prevent him from doing so. The ravenette whimpered softly again, then nodded his head to the elder boy’s question. 

“That was one, kitten... and no playing with yourself... remember what happens to bad boys who play with themselves when they’ve been told not to...” Jimin hugged Jungkook warmly, then murmured in his ear, “You’re already getting another whipping, baby... don’t make me add more lines to the count...” 

Jungkook groaned and shuddered, then suddenly clung tightly to Jimin’s shirt – well, his shirt that Jimin was wearing – and the redhead suddenly felt warm wetness against his neck. 

“Kookie-ah!” Jimin murmured, “Wae? Are you crying??” He tried to get Jungkook to lift his face, but the ravenette refused, nodding his head, then shaking it. 

Jungkook took a couple of deep breaths, then lifted his head and pressed his mouth directly against Jimin’s ear and barely breathed, “I’m so fucking hard, Papa... it hurts... I... I need you so bad... the plug... I... fuck... please Papa, may I cum?”


	17. Seeing You Cry Makes Me Sad, Too

Jimin raised his eyebrows and tilted his head back a bit, then turned to look at Jungkook’s face in the faint light from the TV screen. “Sweet bun, of course, you can... would you like me to help you?” The beautiful redhead smiled warmly at the stunning ravenette, then gently kissed the tears from his cheeks, before sliding his hand back into the younger’s pants when he received a nod in reply to his query. 

Jungkook cuddled into Jimin’s embrace, tucked his face against the elder’s neck again, then began to suckle at the soft flesh there while Jimin wrapped his hand around the younger’s dick and started stroking it slowly. And then, he turned the remote up to six. 

Jungkook jumped in the chair and groaned, both from the sudden increase in the speed of the buzzy thing stuffed in his butt and from his movement thrusting his hard length into Jimin’s soft hand. “Ngh... fuck... Papa...” 

“Mmm... cum for Papa, kitten... be a good boy and cum, and I’ll let you rest for a while since you’re not used to all this...” Jimin continued stroking Jungkook’s cock, while the younger boy thrust his groin against the elder’s hand, tears streaming down his cheeks as his backside burned hotter and hotter. 

Finally, Jungkook climaxed with a loud cry, lifting his head and pressing his mouth against Jimin’s neck to muffle the sound, then pushed his forehead there as he gasped and panted, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, relaxing when Jimin turned off the vibrator. 

Luckily the part of the movie they were currently watching was one of the battle scenes, and no-one took any notice of the two boys as Jimin lifted his hand out of Jungkook’s pants, then presented his fingers to the ravenette, so he could lick them clean. 

Jungkook blinked as they’d not done much of making each other taste themselves, other than sharing a kiss, but he dutifully licked his seed from Jimin’s warm hand, blushing darkly the whole time, while the gorgeous redhead watched him with a sly grin. 

“Such a good bun for Papa...” Jimin murmured, then snuggled the younger boy close while they finished watching the movie. Once it was over, everyone got up to move around and stretch, use the restrooms, put more food on their plates, and start pulling out their home movies. 

Jimin nudged Jungkook and nuzzled a warm kiss against his cheek, and Jungkook smiled, then looked around at all the friends. “Okay, so since we all have a home movie to share, and there are... um...” The ravenette looked around at everyone, counting, then said, “There are twenty-five of us... mmm, but twenty-three videos, because Aecha, Seojun and I will be in ours, and Baekhyun and Eunwoo said they’re both in theirs... anyway, since there will be twenty-three movies for us to watch, I thought we could split them, and watch five or six of them tonight, then see how late it is and if we want to watch more. Regardless, whatever we don’t watch tonight, we’ll watch tomorrow, and the next time you guys come over. Is that good?” 

Everyone agreed, then Mingi called out, “Hey, Jungkook, did you decide what we’re all going to do tomorrow?” 

Jungkook looked at Jimin, sidled next to him, and smiled warmly as he slid his arm around his gorgeous lover. “Would you like to tell them, Jiminie?” 

Jimin blinked and looked at Jungkook, then around at all of their friends, then back to the ravenette. “Are you sure, Koo? It was your idea...” 

Jungkook turned to face the beautiful redhead and slipped both arms around him to hug him tightly. “Of course, I’m sure, beautiful... you are my co-conspirator, remember?” 

“Oh... well, okay... if you put it that way...” Jimin replied, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. 

“Ah, baby, you are adorable...” Jungkook said softly, then leaned close and whispered into Jimin’s ear, “but you’re Papa tonight, so you get to take charge... hm?” 

Jimin smiled and brushed his mouth over Jungkook’s when the ravenette released him from his embrace; then, the elder boy turned to look at everyone. “Jungkook has arranged for all of us to go to a costume shop after lunch tomorrow, so we can choose our costumes and have them fitted for the party next weekend. And, he is treating all of us. His parents, his older brother and his fiance’, Director and Mrs. Chen, Minseok Hyung and Hyun Noona will all be joining us, and they will meet us here, then we will all go in a huge party bus!” 

There was absolute silence for a few seconds, and Jungkook began to look worried, although Jimin took his hand and squeezed it, and suddenly, there was a loud din as all of their friends started clapping and calling out appreciatively. Of course, there were also many, many hugs, and by the time everyone had calmed down and started deciding whose movies to watch first, the ravenette was panting softly. 

“Are you okay, kitten?” Jimin whispered to the magnificent ravenette softly. 

Jungkook swallowed and blushed, then murmured in Jimin’s ear. “All those hugs made me move around a lot and... the plug... and... fuck, Papa...” 

Jimin blinked, then grinned and raised his eyebrow, before looking at the gathering with a calculating expression on his striking features. “Mmm... I think everyone is going to be preoccupied for a few minutes, which should be long enough for me to do what you need... come with me, kitten...” He took Jungkook’s hand, led him up the stairs, and then walked him over to the bed. “Bare your ass and bend over, you have the next twenty coming...” 

Jungkook shuddered but did as he was told, and moments later, he was lying over the edge of the bed, screaming into the pillow while Jimin whipped him with the switch. Before he could process that the last one had been given, he felt the plug pulled out of his ass, then Jimin’s thick cock take its place, the younger boy screaming more loudly as the elder wasted no time and started fucking him hard and fast, the sound of their bodies slapping together loud in the quiet room. The constant smacking added to the pain of the welts decorating the ravenette’s ass, and he sobbed, gripping the pillow tightly in his hands and pressing it to his face. 

Jimin didn’t need long before he met his high, and he filled Jungkook’s bottom with his seed, pulled his cock out of the boy’s ass, then pushed the plug back in, and stood back, panting. “Fuck... that was... fuck...” He reached up and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, then walked over to put the switch away, before going to the sink and wetting a cloth in cool water. Coming back to the bed, he laid the cloth on Jungkook’s burning cheeks, then went back to the sink and washed himself with another wet cloth. 

Jungkook stayed bent over the bed for as long as he could, his body shuddering as he recovered from his own high, the ache in his backside now clamoring for attention. Finally, he stood up and groaned softly. As soon as he was upright, Jimin came to wash the front of his groin gently with another soft cloth, cleaning him sweetly, before removing the other fabric from Jungkook’s bottom and walking over to set them over the drying rack. 

“Here, kitten, let me help you with your pants, so you don’t have to bend over again.” Jimin came back to the younger boy, bent and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, then pulled the garment up the ravenette’s muscular legs, careful not to rub it too roughly over his blazing seat. Once they were dressed and cleaned up and Jungkook was relatively calm again, they went back downstairs. “Mmm, that only took five minutes, we’re getting better...” The redhead murmured to the raven, although they were still greeted by hoots and hollers and cries of ‘rabbits!’ from their friends. 

Jungkook blushed, a shy smile curving his lips, although a soft hiss of breath passed his lips as Jimin reached behind him and gently patted his aching cheeks. 

“Has everyone decided what order we want to watch the home movies in?” Jimin asked, smiling as he and Jungkook walked toward their chair. They’d given MC duties to Taehyung since he tended to be the most dramatic of everyone and would entertain them all. 

“Yes,” Taehyung replied while sliding a DVD into the player. “But first, I’d like to say that you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for.” He looked around at the entire group, then pretended to cry, causing everyone to giggle. “Waaahhhh, I’m so lucky!!!” 

Jimin had settled in the chair with Jungkook snuggled in his lap, the ravenette so much more submissive than anyone had ever seen him, they were still a bit shocked. “Aish, you are so weird, TaeTae... but I can’t imagine a better group of friends, either.” 

“Hear hear!” Everyone cheered. 

“Okay, so we decided that you and Jungkook’s home movies should be first since you guys are the whole reason we’re all here together.” Tae continued, then popped a DVD into the player. “We’re starting with Jimin; then we’ll have Jungkook, Aecha, and Seojun, then Hongjoong, Yeosang, and Wooyoung. We can decide if we want to watch more after that, or if we want to watch a regular movie, or whatever...” 

Jongho called out from where he sat with Aecha and Seojun, “I bet Jimin Hyung and Jungkook Hyung are going to want to do whatever...” He blinked as he realized what he’d said, then blushed darkly, while all the friends laughed. 

Jimin snickered and looked back toward where the trio was sitting. “That was a good one, Jongho, and you’re not wrong!” Which brought more laughter from all of them. 

“Okay, okay, enough of the shenanigans,” Tae said, pretending to act stern, although his boxy smile gave him away. “First up is my Soulmate, Minnie Moo!!!” He dimmed the lights, went to sit with Sehun, then clicked the remote to turn on the video. 

“Are you all right, kitten?” Jimin whispered into Jungkook’s ear since the raven boy hadn’t made any comments or even laughed very much at the hilarity. 

Jungkook nodded his head, although he had his face buried against Jimin’s neck and was breathing in short, shallow puffs. 

“Hey... hey, sweetheart, you’re not okay, are you? Shhh, sweet bun...” Jimin lifted his head and looked toward Tae. “You guys, can we pause for a minute?” 

Tae paused the video and turned the lights back up. “Yeah, sure, what’s up?” 

“Kookie isn’t feeling very well right now; I’m going to take him upstairs for a little bit... you can keep watching if you want.” 

Jungkook was shaking his head vigorously against Jimin’s neck and whispering, “Hyung, no, I don’t want to be a pain, we should just watch...” 

Jimin gently brushed a hand over Jungkook’s cheek and felt wetness from tears on the sweet ravenette’s face, and whispered, “You’re not a pain, Kookie... and everyone understands...” 

Everyone nodded, then Yeosang said, “Hey! We still have all those snacks we haven’t opened; let’s see what everyone brought! I’m in the mood for some Choco HomeRun Balls, and we should make popcorn!!” 

The group started getting up from their places and crowding into the kitchen, while Jimin carefully helped Jungkook out of the chair, led him around the other side of the fireplace wall, then up the stairs. 

When they reached the top of the steps, Jimin took Jungkook into the powder room and closed the door, then turned to the gorgeous ravenette, a soft frown on his mouth as he saw the tears streaming down the younger boy’s face. “Jagiya! What’s the matter, baby? Shh, what’s wrong, sweetheart, shhhhh... calm down and talk to me...” 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and clung to him suddenly, burying his face into the hollow of the beautiful redhead’s neck, and began to sob, causing Jimin to tear up, then start to cry as well.


	18. Snacks and Home Movies

“Jungkookie! Okay, we need to go to bed so I can cuddle you... come on, baby...” Jimin backed toward the door, then continued backing up, holding Jungkook tightly, until he felt the edge of the bed against the back of his thighs. “Here we are, kitten... do you want me to take off our clothes?” 

Jungkook hiccupped and nodded, then released his hold from around Jimin’s body, and as soon as the elder boy had tugged off the younger’s shirt, the ravenette buried his face in his hands. “Joesonghamnida... jeongmal mianhae...” 

“Shhh, shhh, sweetheart, there’s nothing to apologize for... here, let’s get you out of your pants... that’s Papa’s good boy... okay, now I’ll strip, and let’s get in bed... come here, my galgamagwi... shhh, it’s all right, sweetie... you’re all right... what’s going on, baby?” Jimin lay on the bed and pulled Jungkook to him, holding the ravenette partially on top of himself to keep the younger boy’s burning backside from rubbing against the mattress. 

As Jungkook began to calm down, he was able to gasp out some words, and he said, “J-J-Jiminie... P-P-Papa... r-r-r-red... P-P-Papa... j-j-jjebal j-j-jjuseyo... r-r-r-red...” 

“Oh my god, baby, of course, sweet bun... red for what? Do you need the cream?” 

Jungkook clung tighter to Jimin and started to sob again, nodding his head. “Mian haeyo... joesonghamnida...” 

“Jungkookie! No! No apologies, baby... shhh... here, lie on your belly, and I’ll get the cream... shhhh, sweet bunny, it’s all right... you’re such a good boy... shhhh...” Jimin quickly climbed off the bed, went to the cabinet and grabbed the jar of cream, then came back to the bed and climbed back on to kneel beside the ravenette. “Your bottom looks so sore, baby, I'm the one who’s sorry, I didn’t even ask your color before the last ones... shhhh... here, is that helping?” The beautiful redhead had opened the jar and was gently smoothing it over the thin welts marking Jungkook’s perfect bottom cheeks, the young raven wincing as the initial touch stung, then relaxing as the ointment began to do its work. 

Jungkook nodded his head at Jimin’s question, and when his soft skin had been soothed and was no longer marked, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was still crying softly, but he was much calmer, and he whispered, “I... I don’t want... want the plug... either... joesonghamnida... I thought I did, but...” 

Jimin smiled and gently brushed his fingertips over Jungkook’s ass, then took hold of the plug end and gently began to pull it out of the ravenette’s body. “It’s all right, baby... no more apologies...” Once the toy was removed, the redheaded angel went to the sink and washed it thoroughly, then put it in the toy cabinet, before coming back to the bed with a warm washcloth. “Here, sweetheart, let me clean you up from the lube...” 

Afterward, he and Jungkook were lying in bed again, and Jimin murmured, “Do you know why you were so upset, kitten?” He was slowly rubbing the ravenette’s back and pressing soft kisses against his brow, while the younger boy sniffled and calmed down further. 

Jungkook nodded his head, then whispered, “The... the switch hurts a lot... and it’s not like other spankings where it stops hurting so much after a little bit, it... it just keeps hurting as much as when it was done... and... and..., and you didn’t comfort me the last time... and I know it was cuz we were hurrying, but... but it really hurt my heart... I wasn’t expecting that to happen...” 

Jimin hugged Jungkook tightly, tilted the boy's head back with his fingertips, then nuzzled a warm kiss over the ravenette’s lips. “I didn’t think about that either, but you’re right, you always find time to comfort me at least a little, and I didn’t... it’s me who’s sorry, Kookie... saranghae, Jungkookie-ah... joesonghamnida... yongseo haejwo...” 

Jungkook responded to the kiss, and they spent another little while cuddling and whispering until the younger boy felt ready to rejoin their friends. They climbed out of bed and wore their sweats, then Jimin took the ravenette’s hand and led him back down the stairs. 

This time, there was no chorus of ‘rabbits’ or ribald laughter, but all their friends did show off all of the snacks they’d brought, causing the two boys to laugh at the wide variety. 

“Geez, you guys, we’re going to have snacks for weeks!” Jungkook exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at the treats spread out on the kitchen counters. Someone had taken the initiative and put all of the appetizers in the fridge for later. 

Hongjoong started laughing. “You’re kidding, right? You know all of that will be gone by the end of the night tomorrow!” 

Jungkook and Jimin laughed and nodded, then grabbed a few snacks for themselves, along with a couple of bottles of soju, then went back to their chair and got comfortable, with Jungkook again sitting in Jimin’s lap. 

“Okay, is everyone ready for me to start the video, or does anyone need to use the facilities first?” Tae asked as he looked around at everyone. Once it was verified that no-one did, he dimmed the lights and started Jimin’s home video. 

“Oh my god, you were adorable!!!” Jungkook said, as the first part of the video had been shot when Jimin was a baby and before Jihyun had been born. “No wonder you’re so adorable now!” 

“Aish, shut up,” Jimin giggled, then tickled Jungkook, causing him to giggle, too. 

“But, it’s true!” Tae agreed while everyone else chimed in with their comments. 

By the end of Jimin’s home movie, everyone was cooing and laughing, and Hobi said, “Hey, did everyone notice how Jimin was always petting any dog or cat he saw?!” 

“Yeah!” San replied, “I remember that about him! He used to bring dog biscuits and cat treats in his pockets, sometimes he’d have a little group of them following him around; it was so stinking cute!!” 

Jimin blushed, and Jungkook sighed softly. “I do remember that,” he whispered into Jimin’s ear, “even if I was a pabo... I always thought it was so sweet that you did that.” 

Jimin smiled and hugged Jungkook tightly, then offered a sweet kiss while Tae got up and put in Jungkook’s home movie. 

The ravenette’s video started with his older brother, Chinmae, then added Jungkook, Aecha, and Seojun as they came along. All the friends laughed as one of the scenes showed the four of them on a merry go round, screaming their heads off as Jungkook made it go faster and faster until his dad finally grabbed the thing and made it stop. Then, all four children climbed off and started wobbling around while they were dizzy, and everyone laughed until they cried. 

“Oh my gosh, I still love to do that,” Jungkook said through his giggles. 

“Yah! We should all go to a playground soon!” Jimin suggested, to a chorus of agreement. 

Then came the part in the video that Jungkook’s mom had told Jimin about earlier, with Chinmae and Jungkook putting on their little puppy and kitten show, and everyone ooh'd and ah'd, while Jungkook blushed. 

“Oh my god, you guys were so freakin’ adorable!” Tae said, then looked over at Jungkook. “It makes me want to just pinch your cheeks!” 

Jungkook snickered, and Jimin shook his head. “Nope, I’m the only one who gets to do that... well, besides his mom and my mom...” 

“Aw, you’re no fun...” Tae replied. 

Hongjoong’s video was next. Everyone remarked how he looked like a little dumpling in his snowsuit, then applauded Yeosang’s skateboarding skills in his, and finally laughed as a tiny Wooyoung ‘helped’ his mother cook. His parents had purchased a toy kitchen for him, large enough for him to stand at, and while his mother made dinner at the large stove, Wooyoung pretended to chop things and cook at his. 

“Oh my god, Woo, so darned cute!” San said, then kissed his boyfriend soundly while everyone else giggled. 

"Okay, everyone, more home movies, or another Avengers?” Tae called out as he stood up and turned on the lights while removing Wooyoung’s home movie from the DVD player and putting it back in its case. “All those in favor of home movies, raise your hands!” The dark-haired boy counted and said, “Okay, five... um, six, because I would have voted for that too. So, Avengers, it is... let’s see, now we’re on Captain American: Winter Soldier, right?” 

“Yep,” Sehun replied, then everyone got up and moved around a bit; helped themselves to more snacks; a couple of the friends heated some of the appetizers, and Jimin took Jungkook into the garage, causing quite a few snickers once the door had closed behind them. 

“Mmm, baby bunny... come here and let me tease you in the back of the car...” Jimin murmured, as he opened the door and pushed Jungkook onto the seat, then urged him to scoot over further. Climbing in with him, the gorgeous redhead closed the door, then moved around until he was sitting on the seat, and Jungkook was straddling his lap. 

Jungkook blinked and blushed deeply, a bashful smile curving his lips as he whispered, “I’m not used to being in this position...” 

Jimin grinned and nodded. “I know, I’m not used to this one either... but I like it... what do you think?” The elder boy reached behind the younger and cupped his ass cheeks in his hands, then squeezed and caressed them. “Damn, kitten, I love your ass... I can feel your muscles clenching under your skin.” 

Jungkook slid his arms around Jimin’s neck and started to grind himself against the redhead’s groin, moaning softly as the elder squeezed his cheeks a bit more firmly. “I like it, Papa... I love when you take control sometimes... and I love it when you put your hands on me and remind me who I belong to...” 

Jimin groaned softly as he felt his thick cock rub against Jungkook’s through their sweats. “Mmm, yes, you are definitely mine...” He slid his hands up, slipped them inside the ravenette’s pants, then started to caress his naked skin. “Tell me what you want, baby...” 

Jungkook shuddered and scooched himself as close against Jimin’s body as he could, his hands sinking into the redhead’s hair, then whispered against his mouth, “I want you to take me back inside and fuck me and stroke my dick until we cum, while we’re watching the movie...” 

Jimin’s reaction to those naughty words was to grip Jungkook’s bottom tighter and roll his hips to rub himself harder against the raven boy’s body. “Anything and everything for you, kitten, just like you do for me... you’ll need to run upstairs and get some lube... but first, I want some of your sugar...” 

Jungkook moaned softly and pressed his lips against Jimin’s, then opened his mouth for the elder boy to explore with his tongue, a low purr rumbling through his chest as the redhead slipped two of his fingers into the raven boy’s ass and gently began to slide them in and out of his tight entrance. 

“Can you cum like this, kitten?” Jimin murmured against Jungkook’s mouth, and the younger boy nodded. 

“If I play with myself, mhm...” Jungkook started to slide one of his hands out of Jimin’s hair, but the beautiful angel shook his head slightly. 

“Mmm, let me, bun...” Jimin stuffed his fingers a little deeper into Jungkook’s ass, stopped squeezing his other cheek, and, instead, reached into the front of his pants and wrapped his fingers around the magnificent ravenette’s shaft. He began to stroke his hand up and down along the younger boy’s length in rhythm with his fingers slipping in and out of his bottom, and Jungkook groaned. “Mmm... you like that, baby bunny?” 

“Fu... fuck yes... Pa... Papa... oh god... da johhhh-aaaa... daaaaa jooohhhhh-aahhhhh... mmph...” Jungkook shuddered as he felt his climax quickly approaching, as Jimin increased the pace. 

“Good boy... that’s it, sweet bun... cum for Papa... such a good, sweet boy... so sexy... so handsome... such a tight little hole... mmm... good bunny... that’s it, baby...” Jimin smiled as Jungkook pressed his face into the hollow of his neck and gasped, then whimpered. 

“So... so close, Papa... f... fuck... don’t... don’t stop... oh god...” Jungkook rolled his hips, actively helping Jimin with his sensual ministrations, the idea of being the submissive and on the receiving end of the redhead’s dominance, sending tremors rushing through him. “Cu... cumm... cumming... Papa... I'm... I’m cummINGCUMMINGGGGGGGG!!!!” The ravenette climaxed with a shout, and Jimin stroked him harder and faster for a few seconds, keeping him in bliss for as long as possible, before finally stopping.


	19. All Sniffly and Snuggly

Slowly pulling his fingers out and gently releasing his grip on Jungkook’s cock, Jimin wiped his hand on the inside of the younger's tee shirt, then smiled and hugged the raven boy tightly. “I love that I can make you feel good like you do for me, kitten... you’re always taking care of me. Thank you for letting me take care of you. Saranghae, salangbad-a, eongena...” 

Jungkook recovered unhurriedly, then started to nuzzle gentle kisses against the side of Jimin’s neck. “Mmm... and thank you for taking care of me, Papa... I love you more...” He sat back and took a deep breath, then released it, a slightly loopy grin on his lips. “Think everyone’s going to know what we’ve been doing?” 

Jimin snickered. “Well, duh... come on, we don’t want them to have to wait any longer for us to get our happy asses back inside...” 

Jungkook laughed and nodded, kissed Jimin again quickly, then opened the door and climbed out of the car. Jimin came out after, shut the door, and took Jungkook’s hand to lead him back into the house. 

When they came into the kitchen, they saw that everyone was settled, and they’d already started the movie, so Jungkook hurried up the stairs to find the lube, and Jimin walked around the back of the fireplace wall, so he didn’t disturb anyone’s view of the TV. As he sat in the big chair, he looked toward Tae, who looked over at him and wiggled his eyebrows, causing the redhead to snicker and shrug. 

Jungkook came back down moments later, dressed in a fresh pair of sweats, having cleaned himself up a bit, then climbed into the chair with Jimin and sat on his lap, with his back against the elder boy’s chest. He grabbed the yellow blanket and pulled it over them, then squirmed around a bit to get comfortable, until Jimin nuzzled his ear and whispered. 

“That’s two...” Jimin murmured into Jungkook’s ear. 

A tremor inched its way up the ravenette’s spine, and he moaned softly. 

Jimin grinned and nipped the helix of the younger boy’s ear, then urged him to sit up slightly, so the elder could push his sweats down to his thighs. “Mmm... what do I have here?” The redhead whispered, as he slowly slid his hands over Jungkook’s naked flesh, then lightly tickled his fingers up the length of his hardening shaft. 

Jungkook gasped and gripped the arms of the chair, then gulped as Jimin coaxed him to spread his legs wide, and began to slide his hands up and down the inside of the ravenette’s thighs. “Oh... oh Papa...” the younger boy whimpered so quietly no-one but the redhead could hear him. 

“Can you feel how hard I am for you, kitten?” Jimin breathed into his ear. 

“Mmhm...” Jungkook replied, nodding slightly. 

“Make me ready for you...” The beauty nuzzled his lips along the side of Jungkook’s neck. 

Jungkook moved very slowly so as not to alert anyone to what they were doing, and eventually, he had tugged the front of Jimin’s pants down far enough to expose his thick length. Jimin then helped a bit by pushing them past his bottom until they were resting just below his groin on his thighs. The ravenette found the little bottle of lube in his pocket, poured some into his hand, squirmed around carefully, then reached behind and wrapped his fingers around the redhead’s dick, to slick him up with the slippery stuff. 

Once that was accomplished, Jimin reclined the chair just enough for Jungkook to be able to get himself into position with the elder boy’s broad glans pressing against the younger’s tight pucker, then the redhead slowly moved the chair back into an upright position, which very effectively sank the ravenette’s ass onto his shaft. 

“Fuckkkkk...” Jungkook groaned, then clapped his hand over his mouth, causing a couple of their friends to giggle. He yelped softly as Jimin pinched his hip. 

“That’s three, naughty bunny, but I’m comfortable where I am right now... later, however...” Jimin didn’t finish his comment, but he did reach under Jungkook’s tee shirt and pinch his nipples, which caused the ravenette to writhe and whimper. “Mmm, fuck,” the elder boy puffed, his breath warm and humid against the back of the younger’s ear. “Spread your legs wide over mine, baby...” Jimin opened his legs as well, knowing exactly how Jungkook would feel in this incredibly dirty and exposed position, even if they were hidden under the blanket. 

“Mmph,” Jungkook grunted, as Jimin shoved himself upward and pinched both of his nipples. “Papa... ngh...” 

Jimin chuckled very quietly, then nudged his lips against Jungkook’s ear, his voice low and dark as he rolled his hips and fucked himself slowly into the ravenette’s tight ass while tweaking his nipples and leaving his throbbing cock alone. “After the movie, I’m going to take you into the garage, bend you over the back of the SUV, and whip your ass with my belt until you’re begging me to stop... and then I’m going to use the cream... and then I’m going to do it again... you are a bad, bad bunny... then, I’m going to take you upstairs and push your anal beads inside your bottom and make you stand in the corner while I read for a while so that I can look at your sore bottom and the end of the bead string sticking out of your tight hole...” 

Jungkook groaned again, although now he had stuffed the blanket into his mouth. If anyone had taken the time to look toward the two boys, they would have known precisely what was going on, as the ravenette’s hands were gripping the arms of the chair hard enough to whiten his knuckles. He had his head tilted back and resting on Jimin’s shoulder, his eyes tightly shut, sweat was beading on his forehead and plastering his bangs to his skin, his legs were spread wide open, his groin was moving up and down under the blanket from Jimin’s slow movements, and his cock was poking a tent in the blanket in front of his groin. 

“Fuck, bunny... you make me want to feed your pain kitten and beat your ass until you can’t sit down for days... and make you cum over and over until you pass out... I should see if I can find another pair of those fucking pants, but in your size, and make you wear them in public, with your plug up your butt, so I can make you cum while we’re sitting in a restaurant... or shopping... bad, bad bunny... you make me want to do things to you that are so fucking impure...” The more Jimin talked, the more aroused he became, knowing his words were affecting the ravenette by how the boy was melting on top of him. “I’m going to fill your ass with my cum, baby... and if you let even one single drop slip out of your tight rosebud, you will be sleeping on your belly every night for the next week...” 

Jungkook had no idea if Jimin meant everything he was saying or if he was just saying it to light the fire in the ravenette’s belly to incandescence, but it was working like a charm. The black-haired boy shuddered and clenched his ass muscles, squeezing the redhead’s dick inside his body, and bringing a low gasp from the beauty’s perfect lips. 

“Mmm... bad, bad bunny... trying to milk Papa’s dick... naughty, naughty boy...” 

Each pinch of Jungkook’s nipples caused a jolt through his body, and finally, he was panting and rolling his hips, helping Jimin fuck him deep. 

“Are you close, sweetheart?” Jimin murmured into the ravenette’s ear, smiling when Jungkook nodded quickly. “Mmm, let me help you...” He lowered one of his hands and wrapped it around the younger’s shaft, then squeezed just enough to provide friction, and stroked him, while continuing the slow, steady thrusts into his bottom. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but grind himself onto Jimin’s root, shuddering as he felt every single inch of that fat dick pushing in deep and stretching him wide, and suddenly, his body tensed, and a fraction of a second later, he graced the redhead’s hand with his warm, sticky seed. 

Jimin had been holding back for that, his attention fixed so fully on Jungkook’s pleasure, he had found it reasonably easy to wait, but as soon as the ravenette came and his internal muscles started squeezing and relaxing around his cock, he let himself go and filled the boy with his sperm. “Mmm... what a good boy... are you comfortable with me inside you to watch the rest of the movie, or do you need me to pull out?” 

Jungkook was panting and gasping, still gripping the yellow material tightly between his teeth to keep his noises silent, but he spit it out to answer Jimin’s question. “In...” was all he managed before he had to take another breath, causing the redhead to chuckle quietly. 

“As you wish, kitten,” Jimin replied, then relaxed and wrapped his arms over Jungkook’s torso, the two of them content and satiated for the moment, and wholly unconcerned with their partially undressed state, or the wetness coating the inside of the blanket and Jimin's hand. 

When the movie was almost over, they carefully disengaged and pulled up their pants, then continued to cuddle while everyone watched the credits to see the cookie at the end. Tae turned off the movie and turned up the lights, then stood and stretched. “Anyone want to watch another movie, or are we done for the night?” 

The consensus was it was time for bed, so Aecha, Lisa, Momo, Jisoo, and Tzuyu bid the boys goodnight and headed over to the big house, while the group of males did their bedtime routines. Jungkook and Jimin put things away in the kitchen and tidied up a bit, taking the trash out and doing the dishes, and when all of their friends were gathered in the living room on their mattresses, the two of them turned out the lights and headed up the stairs. 

“Come here, kitten, let me see...” Jimin whispered to Jungkook, as he sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for the ravenette to stand between his legs. 

“Um... okay?” Jungkook said, a perplexed expression on his face. 

“Turn around, bare your bottom, and bend over,” Jimin murmured, and Jungkook blinked, then blushed, suddenly remembering the words that the elder boy had been whispering in his ear during the movie. 

“O-okay, Papa...” Jungkook whimpered, pushed his pants down, turned around, and bent forward, then rested his hands on his knees. “Fffff... fuckkkkk...” he groaned softly as Jimin gripped his buttocks with his warm hands and spread his cheeks to look at his pucker. 

“Mmm, what a sweet little rosebud you have, kitten... uh oh, what’s this? I see a bit of my cum dripping...” Jimin was tugging gently on either side of Jungkook’s entrance with the tips of his thumbs, opening him up just enough to keep the younger from clenching his muscles and preventing Jimin’s semen from seeping out. “What did I tell you, bad, bad bunny?” 

Jungkook gulped, turned to look over his shoulder at Jimin, then gasped, “R... red... Papa...” 

Jimin was so surprised by the sudden change in Jungkook’s demeanor again, he didn’t move, but then he blinked and immediately stopped what he was doing. However, he didn’t let go of the ravenette’s bottom, and instead began to squeeze and caress it gently. “Sweet bunny... would you like to cuddle with me and have me rub your bottom for you?” The redhead lightly patted Jungkook’s backside, then murmured, “You can stand up, sweetheart.” 

Jungkook straightened, then turned toward Jimin, his bottom lip trembling, and causing Jimin’s eyebrows to shoot up toward his hairline. 

“Kookie! Shh, baby, shh, it’s okay sweet bun... my goodness, you are so cute like this, all sniffly and snuggly... here, let’s get our clothes off and brush our teeth, come to the sink with me...” Jimin slid his arm around Jungkook’s waist and held him gently while the two of them brushed, then shared a long, mint-flavored kiss before they dropped their clothes in the hamper and went back to bed. 


	20. He Dominates You??

“I’m  sor ...” Jungkook started to whisper, once they were cuddled under the covers, legs entwined.

Jimin stopped his words with a soft kiss, then murmured, “All the kisses for the bad bunny who apologizes for things he didn’t do wrong... sweet kitten... just as it’s perfectly all right for me to use my colors when I need to, it’s also perfectly all right for you to use yours... I will never be angry or upset or disappointed when you do. In fact, I love that you use them. I love that you trust me enough to let me do things to you, and to stop when you need me to.” 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s. “I know now how it feels to want to please the other person so much that you’re willing to sacrifice your own well-being for their enjoyment... I didn’t know that feeling until I met you.” 

Jimin tilted his head slightly. “What do you mean?” 

The ravenette reached over and gently brushed his fingertips along the gorgeous redhead’s jaw. “Well... most of the girls who I played with didn’t ever dominate me... like, ever... I didn’t let them. And the ones who I did let try it weren’t confident enough to do very much, so I never felt the need to use any sort of safe word, although I did make them all have one. And, I’ve seen the effects of someone not using their safe word when they should have... that’s... that’s one of the times I was spanked hard all on one side...” Jungkook blushed and lowered his gaze. “I still feel very guilty about what happened...” 

Jimin blinked and snuggled closer to the raven boy, then reached down and started rubbing his bottom gently. “You don’t have to talk about it, Jungkookie, it’s okay...” 

Jungkook sighed softly and relaxed against Jimin’s body, then murmured, “I don’t mind telling you, except I worry that it might scare you...” 

Jimin shook his head, then nuzzled a warm kiss against the ravenette’s mouth. “You might scare me sometimes when you’re angry, but it’s not the kind of scared where I think you’re going to injure me... I get frightened when I make you angry because I know how hard you spank... but I also know you’ll let me use my colors if I need to, and you’ll comfort me, no matter what.” 

The younger boy smiled and returned the kiss. “Okay, as long as you believe that, I feel better. Do you want to know what happened?” 

Jimin slipped his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, then brushed his bangs off his forehead. “I only want to know if you want to tell me. I’m interested in everything about you, Kook-ah, but I don’t want you ever to feel obligated to tell me anything.” 

Jungkook nodded and smiled. “Okay. So... my first year of high school, when I started paying attention to all of the girls who were flirting with me... um... before I say any more, did I ever tell you that I tried to find you that whole year?” 

Jimin shook his head, then murmured, “You didn’t, but I knew... and I avoided you on purpose...” 

Jungkook blinked, then frowned slightly, while carefully brushing his thumb tip over Jimin’s pillowy bottom lip. “I wondered why it was so difficult, but I don’t blame you. Anyway, after a couple of months, I started to want to experiment again. So, Chinmae and his girlfriend gave me many pointers, and I started fooling around with girls who were like Jennie, who didn’t want more than fun with me. And that was when I started to become interested in BDSM.” 

“How did you even find out about something like that? I didn’t know anything about that stuff until I met my ex-bastard.” Jimin said. 

“One of the girls had an older brother who was into watching BDSM porn, and she found his password and accessed it from her laptop one day while we were hanging at her house and her parents weren’t home. She found one where a girl was being spanked, and after we watched about two minutes of it, she was suddenly all over me... mmm, speaking of being all over someone...” Jungkook reached behind Jimin and began rubbing his soft cheeks, the two of them smiling as they gently caressed each other. 

“You do realize you’re irresistible, right?” Jimin whispered while offering a sweet kiss to the ravenette. 

“I feel the same about you, Papa,” Jungkook replied, then rested his cheek on the pillow and gazed into Jimin’s eyes. “Anyway, so, she was the one who got me interested in it. We started playing around with some of it, but then she started wanting me to do harder things to her, and finally, I told her I couldn’t handle it. She was cool with that, and we stopped fooling around. After that, anytime I’d start something with a new girl, I’d try the spanking thing and see what their reaction was... like I did with you when I smacked you in the locker room that first day...” 

Jimin blushed and squeezed Jungkook’s ass, then whispered, “Well, we both know how that turned out...” 

Jungkook giggled and nodded, then slowly began to tickle Jimin’s entrance with his fingertip, causing the beauty to sigh softly and snuggle closer. “Anyway, a couple of the girls weren’t interested at all, but a couple of them were, so we started experimenting. The only thing was, I wasn’t experienced enough to know that I was supposed to be careful, I figured I was doing my thing, and the girl was enjoying it, and if she didn’t, she would say something. Most of the time that worked, but... one girl... she always portrayed herself as cool and sophisticated, so when she and I started fooling around, she let me believe that she was fine with whatever I wanted to do...” 

Jungkook sighed softly, and Jimin kissed him gently. “You can stop if you want to, bunny...” 

“If you’re uncomfortable with hearing it, I’ll stop. Otherwise, I don’t mind talking about it, but it is a bit painful...” Jungkook smiled as Jimin brushed his fingertips over his face, both of them having stopped rubbing each other’s backsides for a bit. “So, one day, we watched one of the naughty schoolgirl/strict teacher porn videos – my ex-sex friend had given me her brother’s password, and he never caught on – and this girl turned to me and said she wanted to do that. Well, it involved paddling, but since I didn’t own a paddle, and she didn’t either, we decided to use a hairbrush.” 

Jungkook paused for a moment, then asked, “You know what the hairbrush feels like now, and while it makes you hornier than all fuck, you still don’t like it, ne?” 

Jimin nodded his head. “Yeh... I don’t know why it makes me so hard and needy since it hurts so much. It is definitely a love/hate relationship.” 

Jungkook grinned and nipped gently at Jimin’s lower lip. “Your ass is so perfect for the brush, baby... ahem, sorry, I mean Papa... ahem... anyway... so, we did the whole ritual thing and pretty much following the porn plot exactly, until she was bent over my lap and I was whacking away at her bare bottom with that thing... which was fine until I realized she wasn’t making a sound and she’d gone completely limp over my legs...” 

Jimin raised his eyebrows, and Jungkook gave him a rueful smile. 

“Yeh... she fainted... and then I took a good look at her ass and... well, her butt looked like yours did after your punishment... all I can say is, thank god for the cream, or I would have been in serious trouble. It was bad enough as it was, because first I had to bring her back to consciousness, and then hope to all heaven she didn’t start screaming or something... but before I could do anything, Youngheum walked in...” 

Jimin blinked and raised his eyebrows. “He just barged into your room??” 

Jungkook nodded. “He and I basically had two families, he had mine, and I had his... well, and San too, so it was the three of us. And we were allowed to come and go in each other’s houses as we pleased; we didn’t have to knock on doors or anything... it was a lot like having brothers who lived in other houses. Also, normally when I was going to be fooling around with one of my sexy-time friends, we were at the girl’s house, or if we were at my house, I’d let Youngheum and San know, so they wouldn’t just walk right in. But she’d come over, and we started watching the porn right away, and I forgot to text them.” 

“So, there I was with this unconscious girl draped over my lap, a hairbrush in my hand and her burning ass on full display. To say Youngheum was surprised would be an understatement, but he has always been good at thinking fast, and he could tell I was close to panicking. He and San know about the cream, so he asked me where the jar was, and I told him. He went and got it, came back into my room and locked my door, then we healed her ass and put her all back together, then placed her on my bed, and he told me that we were going to pretend she passed out because she’d gotten drunk, and must have been dreaming.” 

Jimin blinked and raised his eyebrows again. “Seriously? And you guys thought she’d buy that?” 

Jungkook shrugged and nodded. “It would be our word against hers, and believe me, Youngheum can be incredibly persuasive when he puts his mind to it. You’ll see what I mean when you meet him during Christmas break. Anyway, so we also took a bottle of soju and sprinkled some on her, then drank the rest ourselves, then slowly woke her up. Oh, and before we did that, Youngheum deleted the porn off my laptop, so if she demanded to look, we could say we didn’t know what she was talking about.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and snickered. “Your friend is a bad boy.” 

Jungkook grinned and licked his tongue over Jimin’s lips. “How do you think I turned out this way, mm?” 

Jimin laughed. “Pfft, you were born a bad boy.” 

Jungkook laughed and nodded. “Touche’. So, we woke her up, and she was so confused, but we slowly convinced her that she had gotten drunk and passed out, and eventually, she left... and then Youngheum told me I needed to be taught a lesson...” 

“Uh oh,” Jimin said. 

“No shit,” Jungkook replied nodding. “He made me bare my ass and lay over his lap, and then he spanked me with that fucking hairbrush until I was screaming, although he’d made me put a towel in my mouth so I wouldn’t be heard, and he spanked me all on one cheek... I didn’t get hard, not even a little bit. He made me stand in the corner for an hour while he watched more porn on my laptop, the jerk... and then he told me that I couldn’t use the cream until the next day after school. Man, sitting was tough the next day, and I think it wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d spanked both sides, but with one not hurting and the other one baked... fuck... after that, I was a whole lot more careful about what I did and paying attention to the girl’s reactions, and I never did anything to anyone that I hadn’t had done to me first.” When Jungkook stopped talking, he looked at Jimin. “Um... what’s wrong?” 

Jimin was staring at the ravenette with a flabbergasted expression on his face. “So... Youngheum dominates you?” 

Jungkook blinked, then shook his head. “No. That kind of thing rarely happened. I mean, him punishing me. He was the one who taught me what everything feels like, though... well, I mean other than any sex stuff, we didn’t do that.” 

Jimin was looking even more dumbfounded after the ravenette’s statement. “He... taught you? Like... how the heck did he know?? And if there wasn’t sex going on... I mean... how could there not be sex going on??!!”


	21. Goodnight, Mr. Big Bad

Jungkook laughed softly and cuddled Jimin closer, then whispered, “Jiminie, don’t yell... and there was no sex because he and I never saw each other that way. But, he’s a year and a half older than me, and he is more of a freak than you and I put together... he likes the rougher stuff, and he doesn’t go around bragging about it. So, I knew I could trust him, and I wanted to know more... and I wasn’t willing to let any of the girls do it. Since he and I didn’t have a romantic relationship, I didn’t feel the need to try to please him, and the two of us treated what he did to me as training sessions, so it was pretty clinical.” 

Jimin smiled and calmed down, then whispered back, “Sorry... I guess I get kinda jealous... what do you mean clinical?” 

Jungkook lightly brushed the tip of his nose against Jimin’s. “I understand the jealous thing, but you’ll see when you meet him, he and I are just bros. Now, San, though...” 

Jimin laughed and lightly hit Jungkook’s arm. “Aish, you pabo...” 

“Ouch, my Papa hit me, boohoohoo...” Jungkook murmured, and the two of them giggled. 

“Quit being such a baby and tell me what you meant by clinical...” Jimin said, then gently pinched the ravenette’s nipple. 

“Mmm... careful there, Jiminie, you might wake up Mr. Big Bad...” 

Jimin sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and gazed into Jungkook’s eyes. “I... I might not mind a visit from him before we sleep, but you have to tell me more first...” 

Jungkook smiled and nodded, then whispered, “I’ll let him wake up slowly... and what I mean by clinical is, we’d watch porn videos about stuff we were interested in, then do a bunch of searches on it, and then I’d let him do stuff to me, and he’d let me do stuff to him...” 

Jimin blinked. “What do you mean by ‘stuff’?” 

Jungkook blushed deeply and became suddenly shy. “Well, you know... I learned what it feels like to have all of those things in my toy cabinet used on me... Youngheum didn’t do all of them, but he did teach me the majority of it, and a couple of the girls did other things...” 

Jimin was silent for a long moment, and Jungkook watched his face, allowing him to process the information he’d just been given. “So... I don’t have to worry about Youngheum wanting to do stuff to you when he’s visiting... right? I mean... it hasn’t been that long since you left Busan... and how the heck did all that... I mean... you were so shy around everyone... how did you guys...” 

Jungkook shook his head. “Nope, you have nothing to worry about. And, I’ve always been comfortable with him and San. Youngyeum’s parents and my mom and dad were friends in college, and San’s family moved in next door to us when I was four, and he was two... so I’ve grown up with them. That’s how they were able to convince me to let them spank me during our truth or dare game... plus, I trust them both with my life, I know neither of them would do anything that would seriously harm me.” 

Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip and studied Jungkook’s features. “Okay... it still seems weird, but I can’t be too upset, since you keep doing sexy things to me and he's the one who showed it to you... mmm... speaking of which... knock knock, is Mr. Big Bad home?” The beautiful redhead became sweetly flirty and gently rapped his fist against Jungkook’s chest as if he was knocking on a door. 

“Mmm, go away, I’m tired,” Jungkook replied, his voice barely picking up that molasses quality. 

Jimin pouted cutely, then knocked again. “Please, Mr. Big Bad, I need my Daddy to take care of me...” 

“Ohhhh, is that my pretty Little Red? Well, hello, baby... did you miss me?” Jungkook’s pupils had widened, his voice had lowered and entirely picked up that thick, sweet quality that sent Jimin’s heart racing, and he slid his hand over the beautiful redhead’s hip to start caressing his ass. “Mmm, and what’s this... such a succulent peach, just perfect for Daddy to bite...” The raven boy gnashed his teeth and growled, grinning as he felt Jimin tremble in his embrace. 

“I did miss you, Daddy,” Jimin whispered, his voice quiet and soft as he nudged himself closer to the younger boy. 

“Sweet thing... what do you need from me, baby... can you tell me, or do you want me to guess?” Jungkook gently nosed the redhead’s neck, sniffling and snuffling at his precious skin, causing the beauty to giggle, while gooseflesh raced up and down his back. 

“I want you to bite my butt, Daddy... I like it a lot when you do that...” The beautiful redhead replied, blushing when Jungkook licked his lips and hummed softly. 

“Mmm, yum, I would love to bite your peach, babydoll... what flavor do you want to taste after I’m done, and I kiss you?” Jungkook slid his fingers between Jimin’s cheeks and nudged his fingertip against the gorgeous angel’s tight entrance again, bringing a sweet gasp from those plump lips. 

“Hm... butter rum...” Jimin murmured, blushing when Jungkook licked his lips again. 

“Oh, that’s an excellent choice, we haven’t tried that one yet... does my baby need Daddy to take him to the powder room and warm his sweet bottom first?” 

They’d discovered that the small room was virtually soundproof, although they weren’t sure if it had been intentionally built that way. Neither was willing to ask Jungkook’s parents, due to the embarrassment of possibly having to explain why they were asking. 

“No, Daddy, I’ve been a good boy, but I don’t want a spankin’ tonight...” Jimin whispered cutely, causing Jungkook to grin. 

“Mmm, all right... you are adorable... lie on your tummy, baby, while I get the lube...” Jungkook got out of bed and walked to the cabinet, then looked through the bottles to find the flavor Jimin had requested, while the redhead positioned himself on his belly on the mattress, then stuffed a pillow under his hips. 

Jungkook came back to the bed and licked his lips again as his dark gaze traveled up and down Jimin’s bare body. “Fuck, baby, look at you, you’re perfect...” He got up on the mattress between the redhead’s legs, urging the elder boy to spread his legs wide and give the ravenette access to his tight entrance. 

Jimin blushed at the compliment, then sighed softly when he felt the raven boy gently caressing his tender cheeks. 

A while later, the two of them were snuggled back under the covers, sharing kisses tasting of butter rum, and Jimin giggled softly. “Mmm, that is yummy, I might have to start using it as lip balm...” 

Jungkook snickered and squeezed the beautiful redhead until he squeaked, then whispered, “I could ask my mom if she could make some lip balm for you, with any flavor you want. She does that for special people.” 

“Aish, you pabo! Oooo, does that mean she thinks I’m special??” Jimin asked, still giggling. 

“Mhm, she does, and so does everyone who meets you, beautiful... I won the boyfriend lottery when you chose me...” Jungkook nibbled gently on Jimin’s bottom lip. 

Jimin sighed and cuddled warmly against the raven boy, then whispered, “I'm too tired to tell you a Dad joke right now, but I owe you one for what you just said... oh my god, boyfriend lottery... aish... I love you, beloved... from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon, I love you. Jal ja...” 

“I love you more, salangbad-a... I’ll see you in our dreams...”


	22. Is The World Ending??

Their friends were shocked when Jungkook and Jimin came down the stairs shortly after nine the next morning; both of them showered and dressed for the day. 

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THE WORLD IS ENDING??!!!!" Tae yelled. 

Jongin pretended he was having a heart attack, while Taemin pretended to perform CPR, and Hobi knelt next to him and pretended to implore the heavens to save his friend's life. 

"Oh shut up, you guys, we aren't that bad!!" Jimin laughed as he blushed darkly, while Jungkook stood beside him and giggled, also blushing. 

"HAH!" San replied, "this is the first time you've been down here before ten-thirty since we've been having sleepovers! And, it's also the first time we couldn't hear you two making each other happy, either!" 

"AISH!" Jimin facepalmed himself, then turned to bury his face in the hollow of Jungkook's neck, and everyone laughed harder, while the magnificent ravenette gently tickled the beautiful redhead. 

"My mom told us that we needed to be at the big house for breakfast by nine-thirty since there are so many of us. She also thought that it would give us time to relax and watch another movie or play games or something before we go to the costume shop." Jungkook stopped teasing Jimin and hugged him warmly, then lightly nibbled his earlobe. 

"I love your mom," Sehun said, causing the other friends to nod their heads. 

"Yeh, she's pretty awesome; I am fortunate to have my parents. My dad can be goofy, but he's no worse than any of you guys, so..." 

"Hey, now!" San said as he walked over and poked Jungkook in the side. "None of us are nearly as goofy as your dad!" 

"Who said I was goofy??" 

Suddenly, all eyes were on the sliding glass door and looking at Jungkook's father, who'd just walked in. 

"Uh..." Jungkook stuttered, and they all looked around at each other. "Um..." he continued, intelligently. 

"Oh, I see... you all think this is goofy??" He started doing one of his weird Dad dances, and all the boys started cracking up, then mimicking his movements. "See?! It's not goofy; it's fun!!!" 

After a few minutes of weaving around the air mattresses and the friends following him, he headed back out the door, like the Pied Piper, while the group danced and laughed on the way along the path to the big house. 

Jungkook and Jimin were the last out the door, and they both stopped for a moment as they pulled it closed and watched the silliness. 

"I love being part of all of this, Jungkook-ah... I never thought I would be so happy... now all I need is to hear back from one of the dance troupes, and everything will be perfect." 

It had been one week since the competition, and a few of the other dancers had already received their notices that they weren't accepted, but to try again at the next one in the spring. 

"Jiminie, you'll hear soon, I know it..." Jungkook murmured as he slid his arms around his beloved and nuzzled his lips. "You're too perfect, that's the problem; they're probably trying to figure out how to have a part-time person become a principal dancer..." 

"Aigoo, no way that's what's happening; people don't become a principal dancer until they've had some experience with the troupe! But no-one has received an invitation to join anyone yet, so I guess I can't be too worried... except I hate waiting... bleh..." Jimin slid his arm through Jungkook's, and the two of them walked toward the house, laughing as they watched Jungkook's dad lead the rest of the boys into the front door, still dancing. 

"Oh my god, my mom is going to be so embarrassed..." Jungkook snickered, then stopped again and turned toward Jimin. "And you are perfection; you will be chosen." The raven boy cupped the redhead's cheek in his hand and leaned close to kiss him warmly again. "I firmly believe you will have to choose between more than one, and I bet you'll start hearing from them this week." 

"Mmm... okay, I'll try to be patient, but if I don't get any notices this week, you have to let me do whatever I want to you next Sunday..." Jimin grinned as he and Jungkook started walking toward the house again. 

"Pffft, does that mean I get to do whatever I want to you if you do get notices?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow and winked at the redhead. 

"Hm... I hope I don't regret this, but... yes..." 

Jungkook laughed and hugged Jimin tightly until he squeaked, then the two of them entered the house, smiling as they were greeted by a hello and hugs from Jungkook's mom and dad, and his older brother and fiance', then all of their friends. 

Breakfast was a loud and boisterous affair, and by the time they were all finished eating and chatting, then helping with the dishes, it was almost noon. 

Jungkook's mom stood up and called out to get everyone's attention, then said, "The party bus is supposed to arrive at one. Duho and Minjee, and Minseok and Hyun, are planning to arrive shortly afterward, and Jungkook made the appointment at the costume house for two. You are all welcome to stay here at the big house with us, or go back to Jungkook and Jimin's, but please make sure to be ready to load into the party bus no later than one-fifteen." 

All of the friends looked around at each other. After discussing if anyone needed to get anything from the small house and deciding they didn't, they all stayed at the big house and relaxed with Jungkook's parents and the girls. 

The party bus arrived, then the Chen's and Kim's drove up, and soon all of the group was seated on the bus and on their way to their fittings. 

"No! Just because I was Snow White for Halloween doesn't mean I want to dress up as a girl pirate next weekend! Aish!!" Taehyung reached over and lightly punched Jimin in the arm, as the beautiful redhead had suggested it. 

Jungkook and Sehun shared a look as they laughed, then Jungkook raised his voice and said, "Before we get there, I want to let everyone know that although Jin is leaning toward the pirate theme, he won't care if you come as something completely different. His only request was that everyone wears some sort of costume... and no, a tee-shirt that says 'This is my costume' is not acceptable." 

"Aw man, that's what I was going to do!!!" Hongjoong said, and everyone laughed when Tzuyu poked him in the side, and he squealed. 

"Yah! You're going to be a Pirate King, and I'm supposed to be your captive!" She said, then smiled as he kissed her. 

"Hm, what should we go as, Kookie-ah?" Jimin asked as he leaned warmly against Jungkook. 

"Well, that depends," the raven boy replied as he coaxed the redhead into his lap. "You could be my captive and have your clothes ripped indecently by the lustful pirate prince, or you could be the ship's boy and have your clothes ripped indecently by the lustful pirate captain, or you could be one of the pirate crew and have your clothes ripped indecently by one of your lustful crewmates..." Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows, and Jimin started laughing. 

"Oh my god, why is it always me who has to wear the ripped clothing? Aish!" 

"Because you're the one with the gorgeous body... and besides, I'm stronger than you are, the chances that you'd be able to overpower me are pretty slim..." 

Everyone listened to the boys' conversations closely while trying not to start laughing as Jimin frowned at Jungkook. 

"I'll have you know, Mr. Park Jungkook, that I could take you down with some of my Tae Kwon Do moves, and you'd be completely at my mercy!" Jimin stuck his tongue out at Jungkook, and the ravenette laughed and tickled the beautiful angel, who giggled. "Ahh, Kookie, stop!!" 

Jungkook did as Jimin asked and held him close. "While it may be true that you could overpower me, Mr. Jeon Jimin, the fact remains that you're the one with the gorgeous body, and you'd be better able to pull off ripped clothes... although now that I think about it, never mind, because I don't want everyone I don't know staring at you." 

That brought a laugh from the rest of the group, and as Jimin was thinking of a retort, the bus came to a stop, and they were at the shop. 

The place was a converted four-story warehouse. The ground floor was the open shop where they kept all of their available costumes for rent or purchase. The second floor was the salon, where the fittings and modeling took place. There was a large central area for people to gather, with sofas and chairs and tables, and fitting rooms along three walls. The third floor was where the magic happened, and all of the costumes were created or altered, and the fourth floor was the residence of the quirky group who owned the building and shop. 

Since Jungkook was the one who had arranged everything, he and Jimin exited the bus first, followed by everyone else as they entered the building. 

"Ah, Mr. Jeon," a middle-aged woman greeted Jungkook, causing him to blush and bow to her. 

"Please, Mrs. Hahm, call me Jungkook." The lady smiled at the ravenette and nodded her head, and it was apparent she was going to call him whatever she felt like, whether he liked it or not, so he grinned and shrugged as he looked at Jimin. 

Once the entire group was assembled, Mrs. Hahm took the Jeon family up to the second floor in the freight elevator, which consisted of Jungkook, Jimin, Jungkook's mother and father, Chinmae and Hwayoung, Aecha, Seojun, and Director and Mrs. Chen, as they were honored guests of the family. 

Each further group of friends came up in the elevator with an employee of the shop until they were all gathered, and Jungkook introduced all of them to Mrs. Hahm and her staff that would be completing the fittings. Everyone discovered that there were plenty of places to sit, and once they were all settled, other employees came and offered refreshments – juice, water, coffee, tea, mimosas, and small tea cookies – then Mrs. Hahm called to the models to begin walking around and showing off the pirate costumes. 

Mrs. Hahm stood beside where the models were walking and spoke to the assembled group. "The costumes that the models are wearing are the basic styles that we will use as the base. The idea is that you decide what type of outfit you want to wear – all of the pieces are interchangeable. We can offer suggestions if you need help deciding. Once you've found the right combination for you, we will help you choose the fabrics and colors. Mr. Jeon has mentioned that the people holding the costume party prefer that everyone has one unique feature: a specific color that no-one else has chosen, or a piece of jewelry, or something else that strikes your fancy. Since you are such a large group, we will also help you with those pieces, so none of you become overwhelmed with all of the choices." 

Jungkook blushed when the lady called him Mr. Jeon again, and his mother side hugged him and offered him a warm smile. 

"We have twenty fitting rooms and twenty artisans to help you, which means that some of you will need to wait until others are finished before you can have your fittings. Consequently, we will start the fittings as soon as anyone has decided what they want, to prevent everyone from having to wait their turn for hours." She smiled at everyone, then gestured to the models. "If you see something in particular that you like, you may ask the model to stop so you can take a closer look. Once all of them have come out and walked in front of all of you, they will gather in a group here," she indicated a group of chairs that were sitting in the center of the room where everyone could see them, "and you can come and examine the outfits more closely. However, please do remember not to touch, as these are the rental costumes from the first floor, and we don't want them damaged accidentally. If Mr. Jeon has not already told you, the costumes that you are fitted for today will be yours permanently." 

Everyone gasped and started talking at once and looking at Jungkook, who blushed even more deeply while Jimin sat on his lap and hugged him. 

"All right, the models have all come out; you are welcome to get up and move around to look at them more closely. Also, please do not feel the need to hurry your decision; we will remain open for as long as necessary until you are all happy with your choices." Mrs. Hahm bowed, then began moving around and consulting with anyone who had questions. 

"Oh my gosh, Jungkookie," Jimin murmured as he snuggled the ravenette, "this is... you're awesome... I still can't believe you did this for all of us."


	23. We've Been There!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to write chapters about the party - but I've sort of run into a wall. I don't know if it's because the angsty stuff is so close now, and I have so much of it written already (because of all of the notes I made), and there isn't anything that would happen between now in the story and the angsty stuff that would have any bearing on it, good or bad... or if I need to write a little more in the other story, or I just need a break. At the moment, the characters aren't speaking to me as loudly as they have been. I'm going to let them stew and write a bit more on the other account, then come back and see how these guys want to proceed. Thanks for sticking with me 💜💜

Jungkook hadn't stopped blushing yet, and every time someone else complimented him, he blushed further, and just about when the pink had faded from his cheeks, someone else would say something that would color his face again. The ravenette shrugged and smiled bashfully, then replied, "It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if Jin Hyung hadn't decided on a single theme and wanting everyone to have something unique, too, but I couldn't imagine all of us going to separate shops to try to all find pirate costumes, and then trying to make them different. So, I thought this would be the perfect solution." 

"And you were right, Jungkook ssi," Mrs. Chen piped up as she came over to where he and Jimin were standing and hugged him. "You are an incredibly thoughtful young man to have come up with this, and thank you again for including Duho and I. And, I am thrilled that Baekhyun and Eunwoo have fit into your group of friends, so easily." 

Jungkook grinned and hugged the lady back while his mom stood nearby, smiling as she watched her son being his usual polite and sweet self. "I am too! It's like they've been our friends for years." 

The lady smiled, hugged Jimin, and then talked to Jungkook's mom, while Director Chen and Jungkook's dad chatted. Jungkook and Jimin looked around at their friends, the two of them standing beside each other, the ravenette with his arm over the redhead's shoulder, while the redhead had his around the ravenette's waist. "Everyone is going to look amazing." 

The afternoon slid into the evening, and eventually, everyone had picked what they wanted, had their fitting, and they were all piling back into the party bus. Once they were all seated, and before the driver started the bus, Jungkook's dad stood up and spoke. 

"I would like to thank Jungkook for his generosity." Looking at Jungkook, Minjun continued, "Son, you are everything your mother and I hoped you'd become, you have continuously placed your friends' needs first above yours, and that is a wonderful thing. We are very proud of you. As a special thanks, we have made reservations for dinner for all of us, our treat." Jungkook's dad didn't mention that he'd taken Mrs. Hahm aside and given her his credit card, so all of the costumes would be charged to his account, rather than the ravenette's. 

Jungkook blinked and started to protest, but his father shook his head. "Now, no arguing, you know how your mother gets when she's made up her mind..." 

"Yah!" Eunkyung exclaimed, then lightly slapped Minjun's hand, causing everyone to laugh. "Aish, I'm not that bad..." she said, rolling her eyes. 

"You are perfect, jagiya; I am just teasing." Jungkook's dad kissed his mom's cheek, then continued. "We have reservations at Tavolo 24." 

All of the friends started laughing and cheering, causing the adults to look around in confusion, so once everyone was quieter and the driver had started toward the hotel, Jungkook told them about how often they and their friends had been to the restaurant. Of course, the story about the crepe station had Jungkook's mom, Mrs. Chen, and Hyun laughing while Jimin blushed. 

They arrived at the restaurant, enjoyed a wonderful and raucous meal, then went back to the house. Although it was relatively late when they arrived, Director and Mrs. Chen stayed to visit with Jungkook's mom and dad, but Minseok and Hyun left so that they could rescue the babysitter from their boys. The group of friends and girlfriends stayed to visit with the adults for a bit, then trooped over to the small house to watch a few more home movies before settling to sleep for the night. 

While everyone was changing into sweats or pajamas and getting themselves settled, Jungkook and Jimin went upstairs to change into comfortable clothes as well. 

"Mmm... think we should wear our cute PJs, Jiminie?" Jungkook asked as he pulled the duck and bunny pajamas out of the drawer. 

Jimin blinked, then started giggling and nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to hear everyone's reactions when they hear my slippers quacking... hahaha..." 

The two boys cracked up while they undressed, then hugged each other tightly and let their hands roam over each other's naked bodies while they kissed for a long minute. 

"Mmf," Jungkook murmured against Jimin's mouth as he squeezed and caressed the beauty's soft bottom, "you are so sexy, baby..." 

Jimin moaned softly and pressed himself firmly against the ravenette, then whispered, "Daddy... will you play with me while we're watching the movies?" 

Jungkook squeezed Jimin until he squeaked, then chuckled and replied, "Of course, I will, beautiful... what a sweet, adorable cutie I have for a boyfriend... mmm... do you need me to help you put your pajamas on, sweetheart?" 

Jimin was suddenly shy, and he blushed softly, then nodded. "Mhm..." 

"Ah, baby, you make me want to take you to bed and do naughty things to you when you get like this... sweet boy... come here with Daddy so that I can set your PJs on the chair." Jungkook led Jimin toward the wooden spanking chair, then set the folded pajamas on the seat before kneeling in front of the gorgeous redhead. "Oh, my goodness, what is this? It looks like my baby has a bit of a problem... mmm, I'll have to help you with that soon..." He leaned close and licked a stripe of saliva from the elder's balls to this tip, causing Jimin to gasp and slide his fingers gently into the ravenette's hair. 

"Oh... oh, I like it when you do that, Daddy..." Jimin swallowed and smiled, blushing more darkly as Jungkook opened his mouth and sucked the red-haired boy's tip into his mouth. "Ohhhhhhhhh... I... I like it when... oh fuck... when you do that, too... mmph... Dadddyyyyy... oh god..." 

Jungkook chuckled softly, sending delicious vibrations through Jimin's sensitive glans, then lifted his mouth off, pressed a warm kiss against the swollen shaft, and reached for the pajama bottoms to hold them while the ethereal angel stepped into them. Pulling the pants up Jimin's legs, Jungkook stood up slowly, turned the elder boy around, and patted his bottom gently. "Your ass is even cuter in these pants; how the hell is that possible??" 

The ravenette's comment startled a sudden laugh from Jimin's lips, and he turned around to hit Jungkook's bicep lightly. "You're so weird..." 

Jungkook snickered and picked up Jimin's pajama top, then helped him into it, before walking into the closet and emerging with their slippers. "Here, put these on, and I'll get dressed." 

A few minutes later, they headed down the stairs, both of them giggling as Jimin's slippers quacked with each step he took. 

"What the heck is that noise???" Taemin called out, "Did you guys adopt a duck for a pet??" 

Jimin jumped off the last step then ran a circuit around the kitchen counter, his slippers quacking frantically, and as the boys and girlfriends began to realize exactly what was making the noise, they all started laughing and came to see Jimin in his adorable outfit. Of course, there was Jungkook in his, with his bunny slippers too, and everyone ooh'd and aww'd at how cute both of them were, which made them smile happily while blushing. 

"You guys look like a couple of little kids, how stinking cute!!!" Hobi hugged both of the boys, then there was a round of hugging from everyone, and everyone hugged everybody else until finally, Tae raised his voice. 

"OKAY, WE ALL KNOW WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!! Let's watch some more movies!" Sehun grinned and reached behind Taehyung, and the dark-haired model gasped, then stepped back to lean against his boyfriend. Everyone started to get settled again, and Tae took MC duties, then picked up the next few movies and checked the times on the cases. "Jongdae Hyung is next, then Yunho, then Baekhyun Hyung and Eunwoo. Those three should last about an hour and a half, so once we've watched them, we can decide if we want to see any more. Is everyone good with that?" He looked around at the friends, who all nodded, then he put in the first movie. 

Jungkook and Jimin were snuggled in the recliner with the redhead on the ravenette's lap, and Tae whispered, "Everything has gone back to normal, yay!" 

Jungkook snickered and rolled his eyes, then shifted Jimin around a bit to get him more comfortable in the bowl of his lap. "Sweet thing," the black-haired boy whispered into the elder's ear, "you're such a good boy for Daddy... pull your pants down to your thighs..." 

Jimin blinked then slowly tugged his pajamas down, squirming around until he'd bared his lower half to the middle of his legs. 

"Good boy... here, make these wet..." Jungkook was speaking in the quietest voice he could, barely whispering into Jimin's ear. At the same time, he pressed two of his fingers against the elder boy's lips, both of them laughing as they watched Jongdae's home movie while surreptitiously preparing for the ravenette to drive the redhead to a climax. 

Jimin opened his mouth, sucked Jungkook's fingers into his mouth, then licked them, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. 

"Mmm... such a sweetie, you listen to Daddy so well... now spread your legs as wide as you can... no, don't push your pants down further... mmm... yes, just like that... oho, what is this? Ooo... what a tight little hole you have, baby..." He pushed his fingers into Jimin's ass, causing the redhead to moan softly and grip the front of Jungkook's pajama shirt. 

Jungkook began to slowly stroke his fingers in and out of Jimin's bottom, and the two boys watched the movie while the redhead shivered, and his internal muscles gripped the raven boy's fingers. "Good boy," the younger whispered. "If you're a good boy for Daddy until we go to bed, I'll spank you and make love to you before we sleep..." 

"Oh... oh, fuck... Daddy..." Jimin gasped, then squirmed, pushing his ass toward Jungkook's hand and causing the younger boy to chuckle softly. "Oh, Jongdae Hyung! Now that I know how much you like strawberry ice cream, I'll make sure to have some in the freezer whenever you come over!!" Jungkook called out as the first movie ended, and Taehyung stood up to pop in the next one. 

"Thanks, Jungkookie; that'd be awesome!!" Jongdae replied. 

"Next up is... Yunho! Hm... you weren't watching that horrible movie back then, were you?" Taehyung looked over at the other boy, who rolled his eyes. 

"Yah!!! It wasn't that bad!!! And no, I was into Harry Potter..." Yunho replied. 

"Still is!!" San called out. "He has the cosplay outfit in his closet and the wand he got in Japan in a frame, and hanging on the wall in our room!!" 

Everyone started laughing while Tae turned down the lights, started the video, and snuggled on the couch beside Sehun. 

"Mmm... you're so hard, sweet thing... want Daddy to make you cum?" Jungkook nibbled lightly on Jimin's ear, causing the elder boy to sigh softly and nod. The ravenette smiled and curled his fingers to brush against the redhead's prostate, sending a tremor through his body. 

Jimin buried his face against Jungkook's neck, took the neck of Jungkook's pajama shirt in his mouth, and hung on more tightly to the front of it, shuddering as the slow stroking sent him racing toward his high. A moment later, his entire body tensed, then relaxed, his internal muscles fluttering, then clenching and relaxing around the ravenette's fingers, as the elder shot his seed against the blanket covering them. 

Jungkook continued to caress that sensitive spot for another few seconds, coaxing every drop of cum from Jimin's dick, then slowly pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around the beautiful angel's waist. "Mmm, what a good boy, you are... so sexy... so responsive to Daddy's touch..." 

Jimin slowly relaxed in Jungkook's lap, then sighed happily, before laughing, then calling out, "Oh my god, Yunho, you look exactly like Harry Potter!!!" 

As they all watched Yunho growing up on the screen, they realized that starting from when it looked like he was around ten years old, he began to dress up as the book's character every year for Halloween. 

"I seriously can't believe we were able to get you to dress up as something else this year!" Mingi called out, causing everyone to laugh. 

The group then watched Baekhyun and Eunwoo's movie, all of them applauding when Baekhyun was shown at hapkido competitions and listening in awe when Eunwoo played piano. 

Once that one was finished, Tae stood up and turned on the lights, then looked around at the group. "Do we want to watch one more, or is it time for sleep?" 

Everyone checked their phones, saw that it was almost three in the morning, and voted for sleeping. Aecha and the girlfriends got up and went to the big house, while Jungkook helped Jimin pull his pajama pants back up, then the two of them climbed out of the big chair and watched everyone else getting settled onto their air mattresses. 

"Goodnight, everybody, see you tomorrow morning for breakfast," Jimin said, smiling happily. 

"Goodnight, rabbits!" Yeosang called, and everyone laughed, then the two boys went upstairs and snuggled under the covers. 

"Mmm, I'm too tired for spanking and lovemaking, Jungkookie," Jimin murmured as he cuddled close to the ravenette. 

“Me too, Jiminie, I'll attack you tomorrow morning... saranghae, salangbad-a... jal ja...” 

"Yay! Mmm, and I love you more, beloved, to the moon and back... see you in our dreams..."


	24. Another Freakin' Cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very, very short chapter, just to put a finish on this piece.

The Sunday after the costume fittings was spent hanging out with their friends for a bit longer after they’d all had breakfast at the big house. The rest of the week went by in a blur, with both Jungkook and Jimin taking their finals and everyone picking up their costumes. On Saturday before the party, it was quite busy at the mansion and the small house, as all of the friends had come to change into their outfits – the girls at the big home with Aecha, and all the boys at the small one with Jungkook and Jimin. By the time the party bus arrived, Director and Mrs. Chen, and Minseok and Hyun were there. 

The party was a huge success; everyone had a blast mingling with  Jin and Namjoon’s friends and family while playing party games and dancing. Their huge mansion was decorated in a Christmas Pirate theme, which was weird but worked, and  Jin was thrilled when he noticed that everyone had dressed up and was interested in discovering what each person wore that was different from the rest of them. Instead of getting the Kim’s separate gifts, the friends, including Jungkook and Jimin, put all of their money together and gave them an all-expenses-paid, one-week vacation to Saipan. Jungkook’s parents had helped with some of the cost, as they paid for everything, even going so far as to add some extra spending money for souvenirs or just for miscellaneous items.  Jin and Joon were brought to tears by the thoughtfulness of the friends, and Jungkook smiled and looked around at all of them, then said, “It was  Yunho’s idea... I think we should all stop teasing him about that movie.”

Mingi laughed. “Nope, I’m not going to stop! And you want to know why? Because usually his ideas are amazing, like this one, but that movie? Argh! I can’t let him forget; otherwise, he’ll be too full of himself!” 

Each of the guests received a gift, and everyone was shocked when whatever they received was something they specifically liked. None of the presents were extravagant, but it showed that Jin had put a lot of effort into making sure all of his and Namjoon’s guests felt welcomed and important. 

At the end of the night, everyone piled into the party bus, happy and exhausted, and they all stayed at the Jeon’s residences, including Director and Mrs. Chen, and Minseok and Hyun. They had brunch together on Sunday, and everyone slowly drifted out to their cars and went home. 

Jimin had received offers from three of the dance troupes, so Jungkook was able to do dirty and delicious things to him for the rest of the day, but he still hadn’t heard from the one he was the most interested in joining.

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> annyeonghi gaseyo goodbye to someone who is leaving  
> annyeonghi gyeseyo goodbye if you are leaving  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> eomeonim mother, someone else's mother  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> gaseyo goodbye from older person to younger person  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal gayo go well', only when the other person is leaving  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> 'Whoever' umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> naeil boseyo see you tomorrow, more formal, say to older person  
> naeil bwa see you tomorrow  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
